My Season 3
by pmm349
Summary: A look at how season 3 could very well play out, across the board, for the major characters. At least, I hope it does! I'm a big fan of the show, but I give alot of time to John Ross and Pamela...since I love them together and I think they're the best couple out of the new generation. But everyone is represented!
1. Chapter 1

**Season 3...Episode 1  
**

_Set 5 months after the season 2 finale  
_  
John Ross and Pamela's new home on Southfork: Sunlight shines brightly in a poshly decorated master bedroom suite. Intertwined naked under the sheets lay John Ross and Pamela. Pamela stirs as the sunlight awakens her and she reaches for a robe to cover herself as she gets out of bed.

John Ross senses her movement and awakens too..."Where are you going?" he inquires.

"It is after 8 am, John Ross. It's time to start the day!" she says as she opens the bedroom drapes.

John Ross covers his eyes as Pamela laughs. "Darlin', we own this company. We can get to work at anytime we want." he complains.

"True," says Pamela. "But today is a big board meeting and we get to find out who is finally representing my father's interest in this company. I am curious as to who it will be."

"God only knows," John Ross replies. "Probably some lawyer looking to make a quick buck."

"Maybe. But I want to be there to see who this person is and what they are up to. My father is not the type to just let us taking over this company go...even if he is in a Mexican jail," she says.

"Alright, alright. I know momma, Uncle Bobby, and Christopher will be there...so I guess we should. But tomorrow I want to sleep in!" John Ross playfully pouts.

"Well, to thank you for arising at a normal hour, why don't you join me in the shower?" Pamela says seductively as she removes her robe in front of him and walks into the bathroom.

John Ross sits up lightning quick "Darlin' I am awake now. You best not be teasing me!"

As John Ross gets out of bed, his phone rings on the nightstand. Caller ID reads "Emma".

"Pamela, I'll be in there in a second. Don't start without me!" he hollers. He then answers his phone and lowers his voice. "What do you want Emma? I told you to stop calling me all the time."

"Well if you paid me some attention like you used to, I wouldn't have to call you all the time" Emma replies. "You've been ignoring me for the past several weeks ever since I gave you those documents from my father's safe."

"Yea, well I appreciate them and you were compensated for them," John Ross replies. "I am newly married and I am going to make this work with Pamela. I am not going to be paying you attention anymore. Goodbye Emma"

"I doubt that," Emma replies before John Ross could hang up. "I held onto some documents from my father's safe. Seem pretty valuable to me. And I suspect to you too. If you would like them, you are going to have to meet me. I'll text you the details later."

"Emma, we had a deal!" John Ross says angrily. "What the hell are these documents?!"

"You will have to see them for yourself," Emma says cryptically. "See you later, John Ross." and Emma hangs up the phone.

John Ross tosses his phone down on the table, gets up and paces around a bit deciding on what to do. "Damn this girl" he mumbles to himself. A sadness fills his eyes as he looks at a picture of him and Pamela on the wall.

"John Ross! By the time you get your good-looking ass in here, I am going to be done...and I won't be able to give you a proper 'good morning'" calls Pamela from the bathroom.

He grins and darts into the bathroom. John Ross hops in the shower with Pamela as laughter fills their house.

**...**

Elena Ramos finishes her cup of coffee, puts it into the sink, and adjusts her business suit in the mirror. Joaquin Castro walks into her Dallas apartment smiling. He is a 40-ish Mexican male, weighing 160 lbs and standing at 6 ft 2 in, with a thick set of jet black hair.

"Elena, you are going to be great today! The Ewings have no idea what to expect this morning, least of all you serving as Cliff Barnes' proxy vote." he says

"I know, I know. This is just a new role for me. But the Ewings have been riding high for far too long, all because JR swindled my papi out of his land decades ago. This cost my family everything we could possibly have had. It killed my father and led Drew to make horrible choices." Elena replies. "This is my way of righting a wrong. Someone needs to check their power and this is my way to do it."

"Good, it needs to happen. Remember: my contacts in Mexico are laying the groundwork for this oil and pipeline deal that you are going to pitch them. It looks fine on paper, so no one will be the wiser to what lies beneath the surface." Joaquin says cryptically.

"I don't want to know what that means. In this case, ignorance is bliss. I came to you for your help and this business deal delivers on that. I make a bundle of money, I stick it to the Ewings, and you and your associates get what you need out of it. Win/Win for everyone." says Elena.

"Except for the Ewings," grins Joaquin.

Elena walks over to the window and stares at the downtown Dallas skyline. "Never underestimate that family. The board consists of Bobby, Sue Ellen, Christopher, John Ross, and Pamela. None of them are to be taken lightly and are all highly intelligent. That is why you need to help me sell this plan to them."

"Who will be our biggest obstacle on the board?" inquires Joaquin.

"I expect Pamela to be the biggest problem, once she finds out I am proxying for her father, she will shut down anything I propose. John Ross will no doubt follow her lead on this. Maybe even Christopher." says Elena

"Well I will deal with Pamela then. And do not let your feelings for Christopher cloud your judgement." warns Joaquin.

"Don't worry. I have not seen Christopher in months. We are done." says Elena with a hint of uncertainty.

**...**

Bobby, Ann, Emma, and Christopher gather around the breakfast table in the main house on Southfork.

"Christopher, are you ready for this board meeting this morning?" asks Bobby. "We could be dealing with a major new obstacle in whoever Cliff names as his proxy."

"As long as the rest of us remain united, this person won't be able to get things through." replies Christopher. "Hopefully John Ross and Pamela don't play any of their games."

"Emma, what are you planning on doing today?" asks Ann sweetly as she butters her muffin.

"I have a riding lesson and am meeting a friend in Dallas later for lunch," Emma says mischeviously.

"Oh," says Ann surprised, "I thought we were going to have lunch today?"

"Sorry, this came up total last minute. Maybe a raincheck tomorrow?" Emma stands to go and gives a quick smile as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Ann, are you sure Emma has kicked her pill habit? She seems awfully secretive at times." Bobby says.

Ann stands to clear the dishes. "I just don't know Bobby. She won't open up to me," she says sadly.

Christopher stands and says to Bobby "We should get going so we beat the traffic into the city. Thanks for breakfast Ann"

Bobby gives Ann a quick peck on the cheek and walks briskly out of the house. Ann stares around the kitchen all by herself and starts to cry as she cleans up the breakfast dishes.

**...**

Sue Ellen sits at her desk at Ewing Global by herself going over some papers. She gets up and pours a large shot of whisky into her coffee and stirs it thoroughly.

She flips through some proposals on her desk and looks sadly out the window, only to turn back and see John Ross and Pamela walking toward her office. Sue Ellen smiles and greets each one with a hug.

"Are you ready for this meeting, momma?" asks John Ross

"I suppose, I don't see what the big deal is. It is probably just a lawyer on Cliff's payroll that will try to cause trouble for us."

Sue Ellen looks sympathetically at Pamela. "This has got to be difficult for you still, even after all these months."

Pamela gives a slight smile "Sure it is, but because of you two it has been alot easier." She gives Sue Ellen a kiss on the cheek and goes to give John Ross one, but he kisses her full on the mouth. "Not in front of your mother!" says Pamela laughing.

"Oh you two make me happy!" says Sue Ellen as she walks the couple out into the lobby as Bobby and Christopher walk in.

"Everyone ready to go?" asks Bobby. They all nod in agreement and file into the conference room.

**...  
**  
The five Ewings gather around the conference table, put their documents in front of them...as the glass conference doors swing open and in walks Elena Ramos.

Christopher bolts out of his seat "Elena, where the hell have you been?! I have been worried sick about you!"

Elena gives him a faint smile and says "I miss you, Chris." She then walks down to the other end of the conference table and takes a seat.

"You?! You are my father's proxy?" asks Pamela incredulously.

"Afraid so...it is an unlikely match, but one that I am very keen on at the moment." says Elena cooly, as she removes files from her briefcase.

"I don't believe it," says John Ross angrily. "After everything this family has done for you, you side with Cliff Barnes?! Do you know what he did?"

"Oh, I certainly do," snaps Elena. "I also know everything that everyone in this room has done! People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. That goes for you too."

Bobby and Sue Ellen look shell shocked. "Elena, Cliff Barnes is responsible for JR's murder!" exclaims Sue Ellen. "Please do not work with him, it will only lead you down a very dark path."

"Been there, done that. Coming from you, the boardroom drunk, that is rather comical." Elena practically spits out. "You seized my shares of Ewing Energies all because I broke John Ross's heart. You nearly destroyed my career. I don't want to hear anything that you have to say."

"Don't you dare speak to my mother that way," says John Ross menacingly.

"Oh shut up John Ross. Half of the problems that we are in are because of YOU. We broke up because you are a liar. By the way, congratulations on your marriage to Pamela. She is a real winner!" Elena replies menacingly.

Pamela glares at her "For someone who has cast judgement on everyone here, you sure just revealed just how much of a hypocritical bitch you really are."

"Understatement of the year," seconds John Ross.

"Elena, please think of what you are doing!" implores Bobby. "Talk to Christopher, work things out."

"You think this is about Christopher?" asks Elena. "No, this is about each and every one of you. I love Christopher, but I have moved on and I suspect so has he."

Christopher looks at her sadly and doesn't say anything.

"So, shall we get down to business? We all have such a busy day ahead of us." says Elena. She pulls out 5 packets of files. "I have some information I would like you all to look over before our next board meeting. I would like for us to have a functional working relationship, so please don't play your typical family games."

**...**

Harris Ryland sits in an orange prison jump suit talking to his lawyer Caroline Kirkland. "So you made the arrangements to set my mother free from the hospital?" he inquires.

"Yes," says Caroline. "She is now enroute back to Dallas. What is your reasoning for letting her out now, Harris? She has brought you nothing but grief.

"Perhaps," Harris replies, "But she is the only ally I have left at this time and it is time to unleash her on Dallas. I need her help to get Emma away from the Ewings and find out just what the hell my little girl is really up to."

"How do you know the Ewings have any influence on her?" asks Caroline.

"She sold me out, turned me into the police, and stole my filed!" yells Harris. "Someone put her up to it and I intend to find out who. You have the private detectives tailing her 24/7?"

"Absolutely. My firm has the top men in Dallas and they have been sending me daily updates on what she has been up to. Which is to say not much so far. Riding lessons, spending alot of time at Southfork, and still taking those pills," replies Caroline.

"Good, keep your men on her. Something will break sooner or later that we can use." says Harris. "As soon as my mother is back in Dallas, have her get in touch with Emma. If there is any shot we have at separating her from the Ewings, my mother can give it to us."

"Of course, I will get on it right away," Caroline responds.

**...**

John Ross climbs out of the bed at the Omni Hotel and begins to put his clothes back on.

"You're leaving already? No round 2? No cuddling?" says Emma with exasperation.

"No. I did this for the documents. That is it," he replies coldy. "This ends now. If you hold out on more files from me, you will regret it. I am done playing these games with you."

John Ross straightens his tie in the mirror and looks back at Emma. "It is time for you to find yourself your own man. I'm in a new marriage and I love my wife."

Emma busts out laughing "You sure have a funny way of showing it! Something tells me Pamela would dump your ass if I told her about us."

John Ross turns around sharply with a glare in his eye "If you ever say a word to Pamela about this, I will have you locked up in a rehab center faster then you can blink. This arrangement is done."

With that, John Ross picks up the files he came to the hotel for and slams the door. Emma sits there looking nervously, then says to herself "That is what you think, darlin'"

**...  
**  
Ann, Sue Ellen, and Pamela sit at a local cafe in Dallas eating a light lunch and having coffee. Sue Ellen and Pamela fill Ann in on what transpired with Elena.

"I just can't believe Elena would do this," says Ann. "We fired Carmen months ago, but we caught her stealing spare change and she was just not cleaning enough."

"Smart move," says Pamela. "I never did like her for some reason." Sue Ellen nods her head solemnly in agreement with Pamela.

"I just feel bad for Christopher, I am not sure how he will deal with this. He truly loves Elena and I still think she loves him." says Pamela.

"She has a funny way of show it," says Sue Ellen. "Elena turned into a snake in such a short time. Saying such vile things to all of us. She is going to have a rude awakening soon enough because our office can be a pit of snakes." Pamela smiles at her and agrees.

"Well, maybe Christopher can get through to her," Ann hopefully says.

**...**

Christopher knocks on the apartment door that Elena listed as her address with the Ewing Global front desk.

Elena opens the door slowly "Christopher? What are you doing here?"

"I need answers, I needed to see you." he answers sincerely.

She opens the door and he follows her into her apartment. "I was in Mexico with friends of mine since I left Southfork. I had alot of thinking to do."

"Why are you working with Cliff?" Christopher demanded to know.

"He contacted me...about a problem from the past," says Elena vaguely. "Cliff made a sales pitch to me in order to be his proxy. I thought about it and took him up on it."

"Elena, come back to me. Talk to me. I miss you. I love you." Christopher tells her.

Elena turns her back to him, as she tears up. "I am sorry Chris, but I can't. Not yet."

Christopher turns away slowly and walks out of her apartment crying.

**...**

Emma is laying on her bed at Southfork writing John Ross's name over and over again in her diary. Her cell phone rings with a blocked number and she curiously answers it.

"Emma, it's me, your grandmother," says a familar voice in Judith.

"Grandma!" Emma says as she bolts upright. "Where are you? Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Emma. Now I am fine. I just got back to Dallas. Your father kept me locked away, but now I am back. I need to see you, right away."

Emma looks around nervously, at nothing in particular. "Grandmother, I don't want to be involved in our family's war against the Ewings anymore."

"Emma, these people are not what they seem. Please come see me. I am at your father's house." Judith hangs up.

Emma grabs her car keys and sneaks out of Southfork trying to satisfy her curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 3...Episode 2:  
**

Emma pulls up to the former mansion she once called home and rings the front door bell.

Judith swings it open and rushes to hug her granddaugher.

"Oh, Emma! How I have missed you so much!" Judith exclaims.

Emma hugs her back and smiles "I am glad you are okay, grandmother."

The two of them walk inside and sit down in the living room.

"Your father kept me drugged and locked away at a clinic in Houston, but they abruptly let me go yesterday. Apparently his lawyer arranged my release, but I don't understand why at this point." explained Judith

"I can't believe he did that. If I had known, I would have come for you. Daddy got his comeuppance anyways." Emma said coyly.

Judith looked at her granddaughter proudly, "I know Emma. I pieced together what you did. That man was ungrateful to both of us. Now he finally realizes that. I have two orders of business now that I am free. First, for you to come back here and live with me and second, to rebuilt Ryland Transport following Harris' arrest."

"Grandmother, I can't move home. Not yet." said Emma quietly.

"Why not Emma? What else don't I know?" inquired Judith.

"I fell for a boy. A Ewing boy." Emma said.

Judith turns pale. "No! Listen to me. They are using you. You don't see it yet, but you are being used against this family."

Emma stands to go "Grandmother, I can handle myself. I will think about coming back, but for now I am staying at Southfork."

Judith nods curtly and stands to hug Emma. "Please think about what I said, young lady. The two of us need to stick together."

As Judith watches Emma walk out, she picks up her cell phone and dials Caroline Kirkland. "My granddaughter is seeing someone in the Ewing family. We need to find out who that is and have the situation dealt with," Judith says coldly.

"We may already have that situation dealt with," says Caroline as she flips through some pictures on her desk. "I am going to see Harris today and will show him what I have then."

"Good," replies Judith. "My son and I are on the same page regarding Emma."

**...  
**

Pamela pulls up to her home on Southfork just as the sun is setting. As she gets out of her Mercedes, she spots Christopher sitting on a fence in the distance. She walks there and quietly approaches him.

"Christopher? What are you doing out here?" she asks

Christopher turns around holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, with blood shot eyes, and reeking of whisky.

"Just thinking about Elena, my life, the babies." Christopher slurs out quietly. "So much has changed over the past few months."

Pamela looks at him sympathetically and tears up slightly at the mention of her miscarriage. "I know, it has been tough. But we get through it. Things always improve and it will happen for you too. Try to work things out with Elena. If it is not meant to be, you will find someone." Pamela puts her hand on his shoulder.

"You know, being married to you wasn't that bad Pamela. I genuinely believe that you loved me and didn't want to be involved in conning me." Christopher says as he takes another swig of Jack Daniels.

Pamela smiles at him. "I did love you, I do care about you. I'm responsible for the bad things I have done in the past to you, and I am truly sorry if I ever hurt you." Pamela grabs his arm, "Let's head inside."

Christopher stands and staggers over to the side. "I don't need your help, Pamela...I'm not drunk at all. I swear."

"Oh I know, but I could your company as I walk," Pamela answers.

"Ok fine" says Christopher. "Just as long as you know, I'm not drunk."

Pamela walks Christopher inside the main house of Southfork and finds Bobby walking through the foyer. "Hi Pamela, joining us for dinner?" he asks.

"No thank you, I already had dinner at the office. Just wanted to bring Chris inside." Pamela says.

Bobby looks at his son and realizes he is drunk. "Chris, let's grab a steak and potatoes!" and puts his arm around him and takes him to the kitchen. Bobby turns around and mouths "Thank you" to Pamela as she smiles and walks over to her house.

**...  
**

John Ross sits at his desk at home and is combing through the new Ryland files he got earlier in the day. The original batch was relatively mundane, some mild dirt on civil servants and business rivals. This one contains detailed information on the Menedez-Ochoa cartel in Mexico, Harris Ryland's business partner. As he sits there looking at financial ledgers, names of the cartel members, and property lists...he hears footsteps behind him.

Pamela gives him a kiss on the cheek and massages his shoulders. "Sorry I am late tonight, babe. Going through some quarterly financials at work. How was the rest of your day?"

John Ross closes the folder to the Ryland files, as Pamela looks over his shoulder with just a touch of suspicion as he swivels around in his chair. "It was good, pretty uneventful" he replies without looking at her in the eyes and feeling enormous guilt.

Pamela gives him a slight smile "Sometimes those days are nice too." She hops on his lap and plants a kiss on his lips. "I am worried about Christopher. He was outside drunk. He seems so upset about Elena."

John Ross breaths in deeply. "He will get over it. It will take some time, but he will. I know I did." He smiles at her and kisses her neck. "I wouldn't have ever gotten involved with you, if Elena and I didn't end."

Pamela smiles back at him "Quite true, Mr. Ewing. You never would have broken in my penthouse to strike a deal with me." Pamela stands up "Did you already have dinner?"

John Ross nods, "Grabbed a burger with Bum earlier."

"Good, I ate at work. But I will tell you I am absolutely craving dessert." she says seductively as she unbuttons her blouse, tosses it at him, and proceeds to walk upstairs as he eyes her posterior.

"Mrs. Ewing, you never cease to amaze me." as he jumps up and runs after her.

**...  
**

Elena picks up her cell phone and dials Joaquin, as she gets ready for bed.

"Joaquin, the Ewing Global board now has your proposal among several others. In the next few days, you need to start reaching out to members and make your pitch. If things go according to plan, Ewing Global will buy into Baja Oil. That will give your associates access to clean money and a way for them to begin moving their tainted money. "

Joaquin smiles in his hotel room "I thought 'ignorance was bliss,' Elena?"

Elena grimaces "After the hostile reception today, I am altering my outlook. I don't want to know about your friends' business, but I am not an idiot. It is crystal clear they seek to use this company to launder their money."

"That is among the top concerns of my associates, yes" replies Joaquin. "They also have an interest in other uses for Ewing Global as time goes on."

"Well, first things are first, you need to sell yourself to them." answers Elena.

"I will, I will. You said my biggest obstacle will be Pamela Ewing. I think I will start with her." Joaquins says cryptically.

"I don't want people hurt, Joaquin. That was clear from the outset." Elena says emphatically.

"Rest assured, no one will be hurt. Goodnight Elena." Joaquin hangs up the phone.

"No one will be hurt...yet." he says to himself while looking out the window.

**...  
**

Christopher staggers downstairs early the next morning, looking for water and aspirn for his pounding headache. He finds both in the Southfork kitchen and also finds Bobby sitting there reading the morning paper and drinking coffee.

"Morning, dad" says Christopher.

"Surprised you are up this early, Christopher" says Bobby with a touch of concern. "I know you are upset about Elena. It will get better in time. She will come to her senses eventually."

"Not too sure of that," says Christopher doubtfully. "She has had months and is still hiding her emotions behind a wall."

Bobby puts his hand on his son's shoulder "I am sorry you are going through this. Do not drown your sorrows in alcohol. We have seen it time and again destroy members of this family. Your generation doesn't need to go through it either. John Ross already has dabbled in drinking heavily at time, don't follow his lead."

"I'm not following John Ross's lead. He has been well-behaved anyway, Pamela is actually good for him" replies Christopher

"She does bring out the better side of him, but a tiger never changes his stripes completely." says Bobby.

...

John Ross meets Sue Ellen for breakfast at a gorgeous rooftop restaurant overlooking the Ewing Global building.

"Mama, we need to get Elena out of this company. The two of us did it once before, we need to do it again. She is going to prove a hinderance to any plans we may come up with and has developed a real hatred for this family." John Ross says

Sue Ellen nods curtly. "Agreed. But we either need to get control of Cliff's shares or we need to scare her off. I don't have a loan to call in this time."

"I doubt Elena will be scared off too easily. And Cliff won't let those shares go until he is dead and buried." replies John Ross.

"I almost want to see what Elena has up her sleeve. She must have a plan or instructions from Cliff. She isn't savvy enough to go head to head against us, without someone guiding her. That is the key to unraveling this whole thing." Sue Ellen says.

"I'm worried her goal is not only damaging this company, but also targeting those of us on the board." John Ross tells Sue Ellen.

"Been wondering that too. You know, if Elena is acting as Cliff's proxy, the first person she probably would target would be Pamela. There is no love lost between Elena and Pamela, not to mention Cliff lashed out at her after she joined with us to have him arrested in Mexico."

"Well that is not going to happen, mama. Pamela will eat Elena's lunch in her sleep. It is Cliff and whoever Elena is working with that worries me."

Sue Ellen smiles "I know. But we will handle them as a family, like we always have. You really love Pamela don't you?"

John Ross nods "I've grown to love that girl something fierce. She's the best partner is business and love that I could ask for"

"I'm so happy for you John Ross. Pamela is much better suited for you than Elena ever could be. I adore Pamela. Just try not to mess it up!" Sue Ellen says with a smile.

John Ross looks away from his mother, with a sadness in his eyes.

**...  
**

Emma comes down to the kitchen for a late breakfast as Ann is cutting some flowers.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" says Ann cheerfully.

"Morning," replies Emma. "Guess who I saw yesterday?"

Ann looks up "I have no idea. Julia Roberts?!"

Emma rolls her eyes. "No, no. I saw my grandmother."

"You saw Judith?! Why on Earth would you do that? Where has she been anyways?" asks Ann.

"Apparently my father kept her locked up in a hospital, but now she is out. She is back to living at daddy's old house and running Ryland Transport...she also asked me to move back in with her." says Emma quietly.

"Oh Emma, I wish you wouldn't consider it. Remember what those people did to you. Southfork is your home now." says Ann.

"I know, I told her I would think about it. But I have no plans to leave. I do plan on spending some time with my grandmother. Without my father around, perhaps she isn't as bad as she used to be."

"Whatever you want to do," says Ann doubtfully. "Just please be careful."

**...  
**

Sue Ellen sits down at a posh French restaurant when Ken Richards walks in.

"Sue Ellen, you look as gorgeous as ever" he says beaming.

Sue Ellen lights up instantly and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Ken, you look fantastic. How has retirement been treating you?"

Ken sits down "It has been nice. Lots of reading, golf, and enjoying myself. How have you been?"

"I have been fantastic. Work with Ewing Global takes up alot of my time now. I was surprised you called and asked me to dinner." says Sue Ellen.

"Well I wanted to thank you for protecting me against the governor when he threated to ruin me and my son. You kept your word, and I appreciate that." replies Ken.

Sue Ellen smiles "I would not let him destroy you. He answers to me now anyways and is not in a position to hurt anyone anymore."

"It is appreciated and will not be forgotten. Let's order." Ken says with a smile.

**...  
**

Pamela is driving on the highway on her way home when her cell phone rings with an unregistered number.

"Hello?" she says answering.

"Pamela Ewing?" inquires a voice with a Spanish accent.

"Yes it is, who is this?" asks Pamela.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Ewing on your cell phone, but I called your office line and you already left. My name is Joaquin Castro. I represent a consortium of interests that own Baja Oil down in Mexico. I was wondering if we could schedule a face to face meeting to discuss a potential business partnership?" say Joaquin.

Pamela immediately detects something fishy about the phone call. "Certainly, Ewing Global is always interested in new partnerships," Pamela says cautiously. "Why are you interested in partnering with us?"

"Well, it is a multi-billion dollar company with a large cash reserve and energy interests. Seems like a perfect fit for Baja Oil." responds Joaquin.

"Interesting," Pamela says vaguely. "Well, why don't you come in tomorrow morning at 10:00 am and we can discuss your proposal face to face."

"I will be there. Thank you for taking my call and for the meeting, Mrs. Ewing" Joaquin says as he hangs up.

Pamela hangs up her phone and narrows her eyes. "What is that about and who is Joaquin Castro?" she says aloud to herself.

**...  
**

Emma is wondering around the grounds at Southfork when she spots Christopher drinking whisky and throwing rocks into an empty field.

"Hi Christopher, what are you up to?" says Emma sweetly.

"Emma," he says turning around. "I'm not good company right now." Christopher takes a swig of alcohol and continues hurling rocks at nothing.

Emma comes up next to him and takes a giant sip of alcohol. "You seem like fine company to me," she says smiling. "I heard what happened with Elena. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve a real woman."

Christopher takes the bottle from her and takes another sip. "I'll move on from Elena. I just need to numb the pain right now."

Emma gives a knowing smile. "I know. Been there, done that. See you around, Christopher." and she slinks away into the darkness.

**...  
**

Pamela walks into her bedroom and hears the shower running.

"John Ross, sorry I am late getting home. The drive from the office to the ranch can be a real bitch sometimes." says Pamela kicking off her heels.

John Ross sticks his soapy head out from behind the curtain grinning. "Care to join me?"

Pamela walks into the bathroom and up to his face and gives him a kiss. "Guess who called me on my way home?"

John Ross sticks his head back into the shower. "Your father?" he says as he rinses his hair.

Pamela looks uncomfortable. "No, I have not spoken to him. A Joaquin Castro from Baja Oil."

John Ross immediately recognizes Joaquin's name but can't quite place it. He sticks his head back out from the shower. "Sounds familiar. What did he want?"

"He wanted a meeting to discuss a business partnership with Ewing Global and Baja Oil." replies Pamela. "It is happening tomorrow at 10 am. I purposely want him in front of the whole board. Something about the whole thing didn't strike me as on the level."

John Ross's eyes narrow a bit. "How so?" he genuinely inquires.

Pamela shrugs "Can't quite place my finger on it yet. I guess I am suspicious of this happening so close to Elena coming back. Maybe it is nothing. Hopefully we will find out more tomorrow. It has been a long day.

John Ross smiles "I know what can help." He pulls down the shower nozzle and sprays Pamela.

"John Ross! Why on Earth did you do that?!"

"Because now you have no choice but to join me," he says with a devilish grin as he pulls her fully clothed in the shower. Wet clothes are hurled to the floor as kissing and moaning can be heard throughout the house.

**...  
**

"Thank you for coming, Caroline" Harris Ryland says as he greets his lawyer.

"I have what you wanted." she says as she hands him an envelope.

Harris opens it, removes the pictures and stares at them as his face turns bright red.

"Goddamn it. How could Emma be so stupid?! She wasn't raised this way."

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Harris. I also showed them to your mother, who shared her displeasure as much as you did." responds Caroline.

"Of course. We can both agree on this. No wonder Emma turned me in, she was manipulated by that family of snakes." Harris spits out.

"Judith made contact with Emma. She offered her a place at the house and planted some seeds of doubt in her head." says Caroline.

"Excellent," says Harris. "It is time to up the game. I want you to send copies of these photos to both Ann Ewing and Pamela Ewing. Deliver them separately to them. Let's see how Emma's mother and John Ross's wife likes the photographic proof he is sleeping with Emma."

Caroline nods with an coy smile. "Consider it done. This time tomorrow, all hell will break loose."

Harris flashes an evil smile and asks to be taken back to his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 3...Episode 3-  
**

Bobby, Ann, Sue Ellen, John Ross, Pamela, Christopher, and Emma are all busy milling about the Southfork kitchen grabbing coffee, and a quick breakfast.

"I wanted to remind all of you to please be here by 7 pm tonight for Bobby and I's anniversary dinner. It means alot to us to have the family together. Gary, Valene, and Lucy will also be visiting and in town to join us." says Ann with a smile.

"Yes, if you can all make it, it will be a good evening," Bobby says.

Sue Ellen hugs Ann "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Emma rolls her eyes and says "Sure" as she walks out to the pool.

Christopher, still nursing a hangover, merely nods.

"Still hungover cousin? Got to lay off the booze," needles John Ross. "Try showing up sober tonight."

Christopher glares at John Ross, "I don't recall you handling your breakup with Elena in a rosy fashion. You lashed out, caused problems, and drank like a fish."

John Ross flashes a smile, "I did at first. It was tough. But then I found the right gal for me and now life is grand." he kisses Pamela on the cheek. "It'll happen for you, as long as you don't smell like a distillery."

Pamela elbows him gently in the side "John Ross be nice, It isn't easy for anyone in a breakup. And yes, John Ross and I will be there tonight. We have to get going everyone, we have a board meeting at 10 am and a special guest."

"Who?" asks Bobby as Pamela and John Ross walk out the front door.

"Check your email on your way in, it is all the info I have" says Pamela as the door closes.

**...  
**

Joaquin and Elena finish their breakfast and Cafe DuPont. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" demands Elena.

"Are YOU sure you are ready for this, Elena? Once this begins, it will not stop." countered Joaquin.

"I signed on and have been working with you. As long as we stick to the plan, I am fine with it. If you start making deviations and changing things, then we will have issues," says Elena.

Joaquin nods, "Understood. Well I have my pitch ready for Pamela. If I can win her over, then the others should hopefully line-up nicely."

Elena agrees, "Yes, that is most likely. Hopefully the board meeting will run smoothly and quickly so she is in a good mood when you meet with her afterwards."

"Then be nice in that meeting, " says Joaquin laughing. "Don't unnecessarily antagonize her and I will get the job done."

They both stand to leave the cafe.

**...  
**

John Ross and Sue Ellen are in Pamela's office.

"See what you can find out about this Joaquin Castro, mama" says John Ross. "You have the best connections to people and may learn more about this guy so we know if he is legit or not."

"I will place some calls as soon as this meeting is done. Bum is your best bet, though. That man can find dirt on anyone. I'm a pretty good judge of character right off the bat, so I will let you know what I think of him afterwards. I'm going to go get Bobby and Christopher to sit in the boardroom." says Sue Ellen.

She walks out and grabs Bobby and Christopher around the shoulders and walks into the conference room with them.

Pamela goes to her desk to grab her some papers for the meeting, but John Ross grabs her elbow.

"Remember, we are stronger together than apart and we fight these battles together," says John Ross to Pamela as he puts both hands on either side of her face and kisses her.

She smiles back at him "Whenever you talk to me like that, it reminds me of why I fell in love with you" as he grins back at her.

"It's showtime," Pamela says as her secretary Jill walks in and announces that Joaquin is here to see her. "Show him in my office, please."

Jill returns to the lobby and Joaquin follows her into Pamela's office. Jill exits and closes the door behind her.

"Mr. Castro, Pamela Ewing. Nice to meet you." she says as she extends her hand. Joaquin reaches for it and kisses it. "Please call me Joaquin."

John Ross immediately tenses up, taking an instant dislike to the man.

"Ok then, Joaquin, this is my husband John Ross Ewing" as Pamela introduces the two men.

They shake hands quick and forcefully. Joaquin is put off by the Texan's attitude and realizes that the two of them are already off on the wrong foot.

"Would you please follow me to our conference room? Our board is waiting" says Pamela as she opens her door.

"I thought I was just going to be meeting with you, Mrs. Ewing." says Joaquin with a hint of nervousness. John Ross immediately takes note of it, as does Pamela.

"Well I figured that since everyone is here, we may as well do the meeting with the whole board. That is not a problem is it?" Pamela asks, smiling innocently. John Ross grins at his wife realizing she set up Joaquin by not telling him of a group meeting.

"Not at all. Lead the way." says Joaquin as the group exits the office and moves into the conference room.

"Joaquin Castro, I would like to introduce you to the rest of the board. This is my mother-in-law Sue Ellen Ewing, uncle-in-law Bobby Ewing, and ex-husband Christopher Ewing." says Pamela.

"You work with your ex-husband?" asks Joaquin with raised eyebrows "That is unconventional, no?"

Pamela smiles at him "Christopher and I are friends now. And I am very happily married" as she holds his hand and they take seats next to each other.

"Where is Elena?" asks Bobby. "Elena Ramos is our other board member," he explains to Joaquin.

Elena gets off the elevator and walks into the glass room, as Bobby finishes asking her whereabouts.

"Apologies for being late," says Elena.

Joaquin stands and begins a Powerpoint presenttion: "Now that everyone is here, I would like to go over my proposal with the Ewing Global board. I represent a coalition of businessmen who own Baja Oil. We currently have large amounts of oil property scattered throughout Mexico and Central America. While we have large facilities and production capabilities, we are looking for someone to make an investment in our company and to be our U.S. anchor. That is where Ewing Global comes in. Your company is sitting on a great deal of cash reserves and are a leading energy company. Word has it you have been looking to extend your influence into Mexico and this would provide a way for you to do that successfully. You buy into our company giving us money to work with and we give you profits that we will all benefit from." says Joaquin. "My associates are very impressed with each of you. Christopher, your methane patent will revolutionize world energy in the near future. Baja Oil would enjoy being a part of that. Sue Ellen, your extensive experience and government connections make you an invaluable asset. Bobby, your years of experience and level head bring much needed wisdom and caution to some of our plans that may need it. John Ross, you have indepth oil experience and are not above getting your hands dirty if needed. Pamela, you bring extensive legal and business savvy to this company that you originally ran with your father. Elena, you are extremely knowledgable about energy technology and would be a key expert in our partnership. I have done my homework on this company and each of you, we hope this proposal is to your liking." At this point, Joaquin sits down and looks at each of their faces to gauge their reaction.

Elena speaks first to throw a softball to her silent partner. "Mr Castro, what is your daily level of oil output? And what improvements would you make with a Ewing Global investment?"

Everyone turns back to Joaquin. "We have roughly 10-12,000 barrels a day being produced. With a financial investment we could increase that to 15-20,000 barrels, at least. We would also modernize our facilities and staff. We also are interested in building a pipeline across the border," he replies. Elena nods satisfied at the answer.

"What role, if any, would methane play in your company?" inquires Christopher.

"It would remain your property of course, but we would be interested in experimenting with it in our facility and helping you brand it to Latin America."

Bobby and Sue Ellen whisper between the two. "Why come to us?' asks Bobby. "You could have gone to any other major company in the U.S., but you came to us." added Sue Ellen.

Joaquin smiles coyly: "We did our homework and this company impressed us the most with how you do business and how it is still privately owned by your family."

"How much of an investment do you want from us?" Pamela asks, cutting to the point.

"Simple and direct, Mrs. Ewing. I like that," Joaquin smiles at her, as John Ross glares at him. "We would like to see a $2 billion investment in our company," says Joaquin to Pamela. She arches her eyebrows. "That seems like an awfully large investment. Perhaps we should meet with your associates."

"If that is what it takes, perhaps I can arrange an introduction in the future. I'm sure they would be interested in meeting you." says Joaquin casually.

John Ross narrows his eyes, "Mr. Castro, your proposal seems to be reaching. You want us to hand over two billion dollars in capital to your company. I don't know about everyone else here, but I have some strong feelings against doing that."

Joaquin chuckles "I will grant you that this is a large sum of money, but I am asking for all of you to think about it. Here are some documents detailing the proposal." As he hands out the papers to everyone he stops at Pamela, "If you feel like you need more information, I will be happy to meet one on one with you for coffee or drinks to discuss it further." Pamela rolls her eyes and turns to John Ross, who is seething.

"Thank you for your time." Joaquin does a slight bow and exits the conference room, boarding an elevator.

Elena stands, "I think that went well and I am intrigued to look at this proposal more and discuss it as a board. If you excuse me, I have a conference call with New York I need to be on." She stands and walks down the hall to her office.

"Looks like Mr. Castro has eyes for you Pamela," says Christopher mockingly.

Pamela scoffs. "Please. That is not going to earn him any brownie points and I only have eyes for one person." She rubs John Ross's leg with her foot under the table.

"Something about this guy, his proposal, and how he was eyeing Pamela. None of it sits right with me." says John Ross.

"I did not care for him either," Sue Ellen chimed in. "Seemed like a used car salesman."

"We should at least look over his papers," said Bobby. "I plan on giving him a fair shake." Christopher nods his head in agreement with Bobby.

That being said, everyone stands up and exits the conference room. Bobby and Christopher head to get an early lunch together. Sue Ellen excuses herself from John Ross and Pamela, heading to get her hair done. "I will see you two tonight!" she calls as she walks away.

"I'm going to head home and do some work. My new pool table is being delivered this afternoon, anyways." says John Ross hugging Pamela.

"Sounds good, I have a few meetings and a call with London. Don't forget we have Bobby and Ann's dinner tonight." she replies kissing his cheek. "And don't be jealous about Joaquin, he doesn't have a chance in hell with me." She smiles and turns to walk away. "Actually, it is kinda hot that you got a little jealous. Just saying." Pamela winks and walks into her office.

John Ross smiles and shakes his head getting into the elevator.

**...  
**

Judith enters the jail visiting room and spots Harris as he is lead towards her.

"Hello Mother," Harris says quietly.

Judith nods at him, "Hello Harris. I am glad to see you are doing well."

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything I've done, I realize it was wrong." Harris says sincerely.

Judith stares at him for a moment, "Thank you for apologizing Harris, we have alot of damage to repair."

"We do. The first step is to get Emma away from those vultures, especially John Ross Ewing," Harris says spitefully. "He got his hooks in her, manipulated her, and that is why I am sitting in here. Once we accomplish that, then we can work on getting me out of here and rebuilding our family empire."

"How do you propose we get Emma away from the Ewings?" demands Judith.

"The plan is already in motion. Be ready for Emma to come to you tonight or tomorrow. Packages are being delivered to Annie and Pamela Ewing, John Ross's wife. That should provide the catalyst for Emma's return home."

"Ann is a foolish cow. She won't push Emma away."

"I think she will react passionately when she finds out her daughter is sleeping with John Ross," says Harris matter-a-factly.

"I suppose you are right," concurs Judith.

"If not, I think we can count on Pamela Ewing to trigger the reaction we need. By all accounts that girl is a pistol."

Judith nods, "I hope you are right, Harris. If and when Emma returns, I will tell Caroline. Then we can put phase two in motion."

With that she stands up, puts her hand over the glass where Harris's face is, gives a slight smile and walks away.

Harris stares at his mother as she leaves and lets out a heavy sigh.

**... ...  
**

The doorbell rings at Southfork. Gary, Valene, and Lucy Ewing stand there, as Ann opens the door.

"Hello! I am so glad you three were able to make it," says Ann as she hugs each one. "Please come in!"

The three enter. "We wanted to be here for you and Bobby," Gary says.

"The two of you have carved out such a beautiful life here together," Val chimes in. Her face darkens "Will Sue Ellen be here? After what she pulled last time, I have a few choice words for her."

Ann swallows "Yes, Val. Sue Ellen will be here. Let's all get along tonight, please."

Lucy smiles, "Don't worry. We will get along swimmingly. Nothing can go wrong!"

Ann invites them into the kitchen for some coffee.

**... .  
**

Pamela sits in her office, putting away some Ewing Global documents before leaving for Bobby and Ann's dinner. Jill pokes her head in. "Pamela, this envelope arrived for you. Special deliverly. No return address." Jill hands Pamela the envelope and leaves.

She holds the envelope and curiosity gets the better of her. Pamela opens it and 6 color photos fall out. No letter or note is inside. She picks up the pictures and stares at the first one.

Pamela first believes her eyes are fooling her and she blinks rapidly, as a sense of immense sadness and anger grip her. She recognizes John Ross and Emma having sex. The photos are timestamped from yesterday. Her hand starts shaking and tears flow from her eyes as tries to keep them at bay. Pamela sits there for a second staring out her office window crying and at a loss for what to do. Finally she puts the photos in her purse, puts on her coat, wipes her eyes, and heads out of the office.

**...  
**

The whole Ewing family, minus Pamela have gathered in the Southfork living room. John Ross stands in the corner laughing and talking with Lucy. Gary and Sue Ellen are talking intimately on the couch as Val glares on and pretends to be interested in what Ann is saying. Christopher and Bobby walk in, as Emma pours herself a drink at the bar.

"Does anyone know where Pamela is?" asks Ann

"I'm sure she got held up in traffic, she told me several times she was coming," replied John Ross.

"Well why don't we sit down and have salads and wait for her before the main course." says Ann.

Everyone begins filing into the dining room. Emma approaches John Ross, "Why don't we get out of here? Pamela stood you up, I certainly won't." With that she grabs his hand and puts it on her breast.

John Ross pulls his hand away. "I told you clearly yesterday, no. Stay away from me. We are done."

Emma smirks as she walks away from him.

**...  
**

Pamela is in her and John Ross's room frantically packing two suitcases with her clothes and personal belongings. She continues to cry, especially as she glances at pictures of her and John Ross around their bedroom. Pamela loads the two suitcases into her car and returns upstairs looking for a few odds and ends.

She pulls open a drawer of John Ross's by mistake and immediately tosses it to the floor in anger. Several folders and files fall onto the floor. Pamela bends down and them open. Looking at the contents, she realizes they belong to Harris Ryland. She scoops them all up and starts to walk out of the room when a folded piece of paper on the floow catches her eye. She unfolds it and Pamela realizes it is a handwritten letter, signed by JR and dated just before his death. As she reads it, her hands begin shaking again and fresh tears form in her eyes. She runs down the stairs to her office clutching the letter and files. She sits down and begins to make copies of everything. After several minutes and a box full of papers, Pamela loads the contents into her car, takes JR's letter and then marches up the driveway to the main house.

**...  
**

As the Ewings sit down to begin eating dinner. John Ross begins to wonder where Pamela is, as she has not called anyone about being late. As he is sending her a text message asking where she is, the doorbell rings. "Excuse me," says Ann and she goes to answer it. A delivery man asks "Ann Ewing?"

"Yes, I am." she replies as he hands her an envelope. "Please sign here," says the deliveryman. Ann does and goes into the foyer to open the envelope. Ann opens the envelope and looks at the half a dozen photos in there. Her eyes widen and blaze with anger.

"Annie, everything okay?" calls Bobby from the dining room.

Ann storms into the dining room carrying her shotgun. "No, Bobby it most certainly is not." She hands him the envelope with the photos in it.

Bobby pulls out the photos and he feels guilty for looking at it and merely shakes his head. "Oh, God." Then he sees her holding her shotgun, "Jesus. Give me that, Ann. You aren't shooting John Ross." and he takes the shotgun away from her.

Ann turns and glares at John Ross, who looks around clueless at what is going on. Then she turns to look at Emma and shakes her head. Emma sits there smirking and flirting with Christopher, rubbing his leg, not realizing Ann is looking at her.

"Is everything okay, Ann?" says Val. Ann merely begins to shake with anger and looks at Bobby for help.

"Bobby, what is in the envelope?" asks Sue Ellen. Bobby hands the envelope to Sue Ellen. Both her and Gary glance at the photos. Gary immediately turns red and takes a sip of water. Sue Ellen stares at them and a sense of dread overtakes her. A voice in her head is saying "Like father, like son."

"John Ross!" Sue Ellen barks. He looks at her. "How could you be so stupid? You didn't think people would find out about you and Emma?!"

The whole table goes silent and looks first at John Ross and then at Sue Ellen, with a few glances at Emma.

"Mama, what are you talking about? Someone needs to clue me in with that the hell is going on." he says, with his voice rising.

"Clue you in? You slept with Emma!" she yells and tosses a picture at John Ross.

He pales and picks up the envelope and sees what has been his worst nightmare: Pictures of him with Emma in bed.

"I don't..." John Ross trails off, unsure what to say. Sue Ellen glares at him and then turns to Emma. "And you, you little tramp! First you spread rumors to your mother months ago that I was drunk at a bar when I SAW YOU try to pick up a man old enough to be your father. And now you turned your sights on my son and try to ruin his marriage?!"

Emma gulps, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Ann tosses a picture in front of her, "Do not lie to me, Emma. The games end now." Emma stares at the picture and realizes the cat is out of the bag.

"I'm not sorry! I like John Ross, he makes me feel special." she yells defiantly.

"What?!" John Ross turns to her incredulously. "This was about documents, nothing more. You told me I had to sleep with you in order to get your father's files."

"You have Ryland's files?" ask Christopher and Bobby in unison.

"I do now," John Ross says quietly.

"You are going down the same road that JR went down with me. Ask Bobby, ask Gary, ask Val, ask Lucy. They all saw it with their own eyes! I promise you, you do not want to repeat that!" Sue Ellen says passionately.

"Sue Ellen is right," Lucy chirps in. "John Ross, you father died wanting to make things right with your mother. Everything was about business and winning. Think about it." says Bobby with decades worth of Ewing history behind him.

"I love Pamela, I care about her, she is my wife." John Ross says emphatically. "I will talk to her tonight, I don't want any of you to twist this into something it is not and her finding out the wrong way. I need the chance to explain myself. All of you need to stay out of it."

"Too late." says Pamela's quiet voice.

Everyone turns around to see Pamela standing in the entry way holding another envelope with pictures, along with a piece of paper.

"Oh lord," says Lucy.

"Pamela..." John Ross trails off. Unsure of what she knows and what she doesn't know. She puts up her hand to quiet him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your anniversary dinner Bobby and Ann. Nice to see you all again Gary, Val, and Lucy." Pamela says nodding at them. A few tears begin to run down her face.

"As I was leaving work today, I got an envelope with pictures in it, the same one it looks like you got Ann." Ann nods, holding the envelope in her hand. "I don't know what to really say, other then I feel so lost." Sue Ellen reaches out for her, but Pamela doesn't come near her. Emma gets up slowly and tries to leave the dining room to avoid the impending storm. Pamela stands in her way and shoves her backwards. "Sit your skank ass back down, before I sit you down." Emma glares at her and returns to her seat.

"John Ross, I love you. I don't know why, but I do. You were there for me at a time in my life when no one, absolutely NO ONE, was able to reach me." Tears continue to stream down her face as she stares at him. His eyes water as he avoids her gaze. "It never crossed my mind that you were using me all this time just for business."

"Pamela, that is not true," John Ross protests. "I love you"

"No, you don't. 'Actions speak louder than words'...remember that?" demands Pamela. John Ross stares at her, with a single tear finally falling down his face. "Well, your actions don't show that. And now I feel like the world's biggest idiot," says Pamela sobbing.

"The worst part of this whole thing is I came back here to pack my things and leave quietly, until I found this." Pamela holds up a piece of paper.

Bobby, John Ross, and Christopher's eyes all widen, knowing exactly what she is holding.

"Pamela, you need to listen to me. Please, can we talk?" implores John Ross.

Pamela merely shakes her head. "So you can manipulate me again? So you can twist my emotions again? No, I don't think so."

"What is that?" asks Ann quietly.

"What I hold in my hand is a letter from JR, written shortly before his death. In this letter he explains to Bobby how they need to frame my father for his death." Pamela practically spits out the words.

"Pamela, Cliff killed your father," Sue Ellen states.

"No, Sue Ellen he did not." responds Pamela.

"Pamela, please..." John Ross begs her.

"JR was dying of cancer. His P.I. Bum shot him in Mexico."

The whole room gasps, save Bobby, Christopher, and John Ross. "We were lied to Sue Ellen. Read it for yourself." Pamela hands the letter to her mother-in-law who immediately recognizes the handwriting and begins weeping quietly.

Pamela turns to look at John Ross, who looks absolutely tortured right now. "I married you out of love and because I wanted to join this family, after my world fell apart. But this family is capable of horrible things too. The lies you have been telling me is not love and it is not a marriage that I want to be a part of."

"Pamela, that's not-" John Ross says aggressively.

"I'm not finished yet!" she yells. "You asked me when we were getting married if it was for love or revenge on my father. And I answered that it was for both. The truth is, I was able to get revenge on him in other ways. I married you because I love you, because I wanted to help your family, because I wanted us to be partners in both the boardroom and in the bedroom. I didn't need to expose myself like that just for revenge! I did it because I WANTED YOU, for who YOU WERE!" she says, her voice breaking. "I never thought you would cheat on me, which may make me look naive, but I thought your feelings were real."

"PAMELA, I DO LOVE YOU" says John Ross yelling at her.

Pamela stares at him sadly and simply says "I don't believe you." She walks up to him, grabs his hand and places her gold wedding band and a platnium ring, containing a 5 carat yellow diamond. She then closes his hand into a fist.

She turns to walk away. John Ross grabs her arm, "Please, don't leave"

Pamela turns around and slaps him across the face. "Don't touch me" she says coldly.

She then turns around and walks out of the house and slams the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Season 3...Episode 4  
**

Everyone remains in stunned silence in the Southfork dining room. Gary, Val, Lucy, Emma, and Bobby remain sitting. Sue Ellen is holding onto a chair tightly. Christopher gets up to pour himself a drink. Ann is pacing around the dining room, occasionally glancing at her shotgun. John Ross remains staring at the entry way, with his back to everyone else, hoping Pamela walks back in...the occasional tear rolling down his face.

Sue Ellen is the first person to break the awkward silence. "How could none of you tell me about JR?" she says quietly.

"It is all my fault, Sue Ellen." says Bobby. "JR wrote me a letter and I followed his instructions to the letter. I did not tell John Ross or Christopher about it until after the fact and Cliff was already in jail. They were not part of this the whole time, only after the fact. I acted alone."

Sue Ellen nods briefly. "I appreciate your candor." She walks over to where John Ross is still standing.

"Why did you not tell me the truth John Ross?" she asks pained. "This is something I needed to know."

"Mama," John Ross's voice breaks. "I am sorry. Everything happened so quickly and it was all done by the time I knew. I thought it was best to leave sleeping dogs where they lie."

"You should have told me the truth. You should have told Pamela, he is her father for God sake!" says Sue Ellen.

"He killed her babies!" yells John Ross. "We nailed Cliff for what we could get him for!"

"The ends do not always justify the means, John Ross." pipes in Ann.

"In this case it does," John Ross says defiantly. "He almost killed us. He almost killed his daughter. He murdered his own grandchildren. I have no sympathy for him and never will."

"Uncle Cliff deserves to pay for what he did to my children," agrees Christopher taking a big sip of whisky. "I am fine with him spending his days in jail."

"Bobby, why didn't you tell me about JR?" asks Gary. "I could have helped you!"

"Gary, I didn't want to involve you or Val. You guys were just repairing your marriage, this would've just added strain." replies Bobby.

"I appreciate that Bobby," Val responds. "I can't believe JR was dying. Sue Ellen, I am so sorry."

Sue Ellen looks around at everyone and walks out of the dining room and into Bobby's office, closes the door, and pours herself a giant glass of whisky.

"Ann, let me help you clean up," offers Lucy.

Ann begins crying. "No thank you Lucy. This dinner is ruined. Bobby, I can't believe you didn't tell any of us the truth about JR! Emma, I can't believe you would sleep with John Ross knowing he is married. John Ross, I can't believe you would use my daughter and hurt Pamela like that!" Ann walks out onto the patio and closes the door.

Gary, Val, and Lucy stand. "We are going to go upstairs to our rooms. Let you guys do some talking." They exit the dining room awkwardly.

Emma stands and walks over to John Ross. "Well, now that she knows, we can be together." She grabs his hand.

John Ross pulls away and takes a step back. "We will never be together. What I did, I did for business. Get that through your head," he says angrily.

Emma smirks at him "Sure, you did it for business. Let's see how long you last before you come crawling back to me."

"Emma get out of here and go up to your room. We won't tolerate this behavior." says Bobby exasperated.

Emma stomps away and heads upstairs.

Christopher, Bobby and John Ross remain behind. "I'm sorry about the damage JR's letter caused. I knew it would, but I thought it was best to keep it quiet. It was the wrong decision. John Ross, go find Pamela. Tell her you are sorry about Emma. I will tell her I am to blame for JR's letter being kept secret." says Bobby wistfully.

"I'm not sure there is any use Uncle Bobby. I cheated on her for business documents. I kept that letter secret from her. I lied to her. She may never forgive me." says John Ross sadly.

"You don't know until you try," Christopher chimes in. "I let Elena get away, don't let Pamela get away from you. Right now, she thinks you conned her...just like she conned me. Convince her otherwise, or else you will regret it. You seem to genuinely love her. She needs to see that."

John Ross contemplates it for a moment and nods. "I do love her. Very much so. I didn't realize at first but it has crept up on me. Thanks for the words of wisdom." John Ross stands and pulls out his phone to dial Pamela and exits the house.

"Can I get you a drink, Dad?" offers Christopher as he gets up to get a refill.

"Yes," says Bobby. "If there ever was a time for it, it is now. I have to go talk to Ann."

Bobby takes his drink, walks outside to the patio to talk to Ann.

Christopher remains seated by himself and drinking alone.

**... ...  
**

Pamela keys open her hotel suite door at the Ritz and drags in her two suitcases and her copy of the Ryland files.

After closing the door, she sits down in a large oversized chair and takes a deep breath. At that moment her cell phone rings "John Ross" it reads on her caller ID. Pamela hits ignore, tosses her phone onto the bed, and begins sobbing.

**...  
**

John Ross is walking down the driveway to his house when Emma pops out in front of him.

"Now we can be alone," she purrs seductively as she begins to unbutton her top in front of him.

John Ross just stares at her incredulously "What part of no, don't you understand? What I did with you may cost me the best thing I got going for me. I'm not going to do it again!" he yells at her and then walks away.

Emma rebuttons her top and walks away bitterly.

**...  
**

Sue Ellen is driving her Mercedes sedan at high speeds down a country road when she looks in her rearview mirror and sees flashing lights.

She silently curses herself and pulls over. A young officer asks to see her license and registration. He smells alcohol on her breath and asks her to step out of the car.

Sue Ellen complies and cannot quite walk in a straight line. "I'm sorry officer, it must be my heels. It has been a long and stressful day" she says.

"Ma'am have you been drinking?" inquires the policeman.

Sue Ellen nods sadly and puts her hands in front of her for the cop to put handcuffs on her. "Ma'am," said the cop looking around. "I recognize you. You ran for governor and have done a great amount of charity work. I am not going to arrest you, because it will be newsworthy. Please call someone to pick you up, and I encourage you in the strongest possible terms to seek alcohol counseling or attend AA meetings."

She gives the officer a slight smile "I am eternally grateful to you." Sue Ellen pulls out her phone and begins to scroll through looking for someone to call. She realizes there is only one person she is not angry at, so she dials Pamela's cell phone.

**...  
**

Pamela is removing her makeup in a mirror and changed into a pair of sweats, when her phone rings again.

"Damn it, John Ross. Leave me alone." she says to aloud to herself. The caller ID reads "Sue Ellen"

"Sue Ellen, I need to be alone right now. I can't see or talk to John Ross." begins Pamela.

"Pamela, I need your help. Can you please come and get me? I am in trouble." says Sue Ellen quietly.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" asks Pamela.

"I'm on County Road 43, several miles from Southfork. I was pulled over for speeding and drinking. There is no one else I can call right now." Sue Ellen says sadly.

"Oh, God Sue Ellen. I'm leaving right now, I will be right there." said Pamela, hanging up the phone and running out of her hotel room.

**...  
**

Elena is sitting in her Ewing Global offices, late at night, working on Joaquin's proposal when a drunk Christopher stumbles in.

"Hey you!" he slurs. "I've been looking for you"

"Christopher, you're drunk. You need to go home." she says sternly.

"That is not a good place to be," he says shaking his head and sitting down in front of her. "Bad things went down tonight, so here I am with you."

"Is everything ok?" asks Elena, genuinely concerned.

"Well, let's take it from the top. John Ross is cheating on Pamela with Emma. Someone mailed pictures of the two of them together to Ann and Pamela. Emma is infatuated with John Ross, who wants nothing to do with her. Pamela found a letter from JR to my dad saying he was dying of cancer, so he had his P.I. Bum shoot him and then frame Cliff Barnes for it. So Bobby, John Ross, and I are in the doghouse with everyone. Sue Ellen stormed off. Pamela left in tears and won't talk to anyone. So it was a great anniversary dinner for Dad and Ann." says Christopher, out of breath from speaking fast. "On the plus side, I got to see Gary, Val, and Lucy. Val still looks smokin'." he says winking at Elena.

Elena's mouth is wide open. "Oh. My. God. All that happened?!" she says incredulously.

Christopher nods. "Yep. So the office may be awkward with everyone here now. Be prepared for that. You guys should form a girls club!" says Christopher beaming. "It can be you versus the guys, since we seemed to have screwed you all over at some point."

"I'm sending you home in a company car." Elena calls downstairs and has a driver sent up to get Christopher.

"I miss you Elena," he says sadly as he walks away. "Can we talk about things sometime?"

"Yes, but you need to be sober." she says emphatically.

Now alone in her office, she contemplates all of the information she just heard...and what she will do with it. Elena then picks up the phone and calls Joaquin.

**...  
**

Pamela drives along County Road 43, until she sees flashing lights and sees Sue Ellen's car. She hops out and runs up to her. "Are you alright?" Pamela asks as she hugs her. Sue Ellen merely nods.

"Mrs. Ewing, I am letting Sue Ellen go home with you. I don't want to see this nice lady's reputation ruined." says the officer.

Pamela nods appreciatively. "Thank you very much, officer. And next time y'all are doing a fundraising event, please give me a call so I can repay your kindness." she says and hands him her card. Pamela walks Sue Ellen to the passenger side of her car and helps her in. She hops in the driver's side. "Don't worry Sue Ellen, I will have someone pick-up your car for you." she says soothingly.

They ride home in near silence as Sue Ellen just stares out the window.

Pamela escorts Sue Ellen, who is uneasy on her feet, into her hotel suite.

She lays Sue Ellen down on her bed and hands her a bottle of water. "Everything will be fine, Sue Ellen. No one knows what happened but the officer and us. He won't say anything and neither will I. Do you have a problem with alcohol?"

Sue Ellen thinks about it "Yes, I do. I always have. I need help and this was my breaking point. Something needs to change."

"Why don't you start attending AA meetings? I will always have my door open to you if you need to talk."

"Yes, you're right. I'm going to start going tomorrow. Thank you so much Pamela," Sue Ellen says gratefully and squeezes her hand before pausing for a few seconds. "We both had a pretty rough night, didn't we?"

Pamela nods "Yes, we did. I am so sorry you found out about JR, the way you did. I should not have done it there...I...I just was not thinking clearly and needed to air the dirty laundry."

"I am glad you did, Pamela. It may never have happened if you didn't. I am hurt by what Bobby did and by the fact John Ross and Christopher covered it up. My issues isn't what they did, it is the fact they kept it a secret."

"My father killed my babies. He pretended Aunt Pam was alive for decades, when she was in fact dead," said Pamela tearing up again. "He deserves to be punished for what he did. But I was tricked and mislead into being complicit in framing him. How am I ever supposed to trust Bobby or Christopher again?" Her voice breaks "How am I ever supposed to trust and forgive John Ross?"

"Look at me," Sue Ellen puts her hand under Pamela's chin. "This family is not easy. Not easy at all. But you are a strong, young woman. You can fit in and make it your own family. Call out Bobby and Christopher. They will own their mistakes and apologize, but you need to make it clear that it is unacceptable. As for John Ross, I can tell you this much. I love my son. I know my son. My son loves you very much. He may have made some foolish choices and he has to live with them, and so do you, but he is in love with you. Anyone that sees the way he looks at you knows that."

Pamela gives a weak smile "I'm not sure of that anymore, Sue Ellen. We married for the wrong reasons, way too soon. This was destined to explode in our faces, but we were too blind to see it. I do love John Ross, I loved him before I agreed to marry him. But I was never sure of his reasons or the extent of his feelings. I agreed to marry him to help your family and to oust my father, but also because I loved him."

"I know you did Pamela. We all know you did. So does John Ross. But if you are ever going to listen to me, this is the time. He loves you. Know that. What you need to do is take time for yourself and do some thinking. I hope your feelings for my son win out, because I think he would be absolutely lost without you. As much as John Ross wants to be like JR, he isn't. He has more heart and emotion then he cares to ever admit. I guess he gets that from me," Sue Ellen smiles. "Even if you need space from him, John Ross is not going to let you go. He is going to pursue you, because that is what he does."

"I just need to do alot of thinking Sue Ellen. Alot of thinking." Pamela stands up and covers Sue Ellen with a blanket. "Why don't you rest here and I will sleep on the couch. I will talk to you in the morning. Good night, Sue Ellen." she gives her mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for talking with me. It helped a bit"

"Thank you for saving me tonight, Pamela. My son is lucky to have someone like you in his life. Good night" says Sue Ellen as Pamela exits.

Pamela walks into the living room of her suite and begins to write a letter.

**...  
**

Emma walks into the main living room of Southfork.

She finds Christopher drinking, sitting alone on the couch.

"Still reeling from tonight?" she asks him, sneaking up on him

Christopher looks up. "Man, that was some intense stuff. You really helped stir up a hornet's nest in this house."

"It wasn't intentional," Emma replies. "I thought John Ross and I had a connection, but apparently that was only one-sided."

"Sorry," says Christopher without an ounce of sympathy. "Be wary of John Ross. He can be a shark. The only reason he is married to Pamela is because they're so much alike. She is a shark too."

Emma pours herself some whisky and downs it immediately. She rubs Christopher's hand gently.

"We could be good together, why don't we head upstairs and take this whisky with us?" she asks him seductively.

Christopher stares at her a moment and grins "Oh, so now that you are moving on from John Ross, it is my turn?

Emma walks around the table and begins to rub his shoulders. "I've had the hots for you since Ann's trial. But I kept myself in check. I don't feel like I need to do that anymore."

Christopher stands up and staggers a bit. "Really now?" he grabs her and kisses her. "This is a bad idea, but I really don't care."

Emma grabs his hand and they walk up to her room laughing with a bottle of whisky.

**...  
**

John Ross sits in his desk chair drinking his sixth glass of straight whisky. He is misty eyed as he stares at a picture of himself and Pamela taken 3 months ago at the state fair.

"I'm so sorry Pamela." he says, before taking a big sip and trying to call her again.

**...  
**

Joaquin stands on the terrace of his hotel smoking a cigar when his phone rings.

"Is everything going according to plan?" asks a middle-aged Hispanic male.

"Yes, Felix. The presentation went reasonably well today. My sources tell me Harris Ryland is making some major moves to get out of jail soon. We should schedule a meeting with him. His lawyer, Caroline Kirkland, told me today that pictures were mailed to Pamela and Ann Ewing showing John Ross Ewing and Emma Ryland engaged in an affair. Some serious family drama at Southfork tonight," says Joaquin, with a grin.

"Excellent," says Felix. "That will send Emma Ryland back towards her family, which will get Harris off my back. More importantly it should cause a major divide within Ewing Global, as John Ross and Pamela Ewing share 1/3 of the ownership. Time to divide and conquer."

"Yes, sir." replies Joaquin. "According to Elena Ramos, JR Ewing was dying of cancer and arranged for his private investigator to shoot him and frame Cliff Barnes for the death. That piece of dirty laundry also was aired tonight."

Felix chuckles lightly "That is pretty clever! From what I've heard about him, JR Ewing was not a man you'd want to mess with." he pauses for a moment. "Without proof of this, we can't use this information anyway. And Cliff Barnes is a sick man. He killed his own grandchildren, for our interests it remains best if he stays in jail. That keeps Ms. Ramos in the driver's seat, on his behalf, and I'd rather work with her."

"Agreed." says Joaquin.

"I will be checking in again in a few days. Keep up the good work" Felix says as he hangs up.

Joaquin continues to puff on his cigar staring out into the night.

**...  
**

Just as the dawn is breaking in Dallas, Pamela gets out of a chauffered car.

The driver carries her luggage up to the airport workers as Pamela boards a Ewing Global jet.

"Captain Tapper, please file a flight plan to New York. I want you to then change it after we are in the air, to a destination of my choice." says Pamela cryptically.

The captain looks at her curiously. "Yes, ma'am."

"And captain, if anyone asks you in the coming days where you dropped me off, do not tell them please. I am going away for a reason. And it will be worth your while to keep it to yourself" says Pamela.

Captain Tapper nods, as Pamela sits down on a leather couch and pulls out a tablet to read.

Within 10 minutes, the jet is airborne.

**... ...  
**

Christopher wakes up with a pounding headache and realizes he is not in his bed. He is naked and lying next to Emma.

"Oh no, what have I done?" says Christopher, sitting up.

Emma rolls over and yawns. "Why, hello" she says as she kisses him.

He looks uncomfortable. "Emma, what did we do last night?"

She grins at him. "What DIDN'T we do last night?" she climbs on top of him and begins to kiss him.

"How about round 2?" she says and they begin to have sex again.

**... ...  
**

Sue Ellen awakens in Pamela's hotel room. Her head hurts mildly, but she looks to see a pitcher of coffee still hot and a bagel laid out on a tray for her.

She smiles slightly, "Thank you Pamela" she calls out as she gets up.

Not hearing anything she walks out into the living room and finds a letter.

"Sue Ellen,

Thank you for talking with me last night. I meant what I said, if you ever need to talk about something that bothers you or are tempted to drink, I will be there for you. No judgements, no lectures.

I need to get away for a little while. I need to do some thinking. Please tell John Ross, so he does not worry and try to come and find me. I do love him, but my brain is muddled. I promise I will be back when I get some clarity.

Love,  
Pamela"

Sue Ellen sighs. "Oh Pamela, he is going to go looking for you now."

She drinks a quick cup of coffee, eats the bagel, and leaves the empty room to go home and change.

**...  
**

Bobby, John Ross, and Christopher enter the Ewing Global boardroom for a quick meeting. Elena is already seated, with Sue Ellen coming in a few moments later. Sue Ellen sits noticeably apart from everyone else.

"I wanted everyone to discuss Joaquin's proposal from yesterday. I believe time is of the essence," says Elena.

"Shouldn't we wait until Pamela arrives?" says Christopher looking at everyone. "The whole board should be here."

"Pamela won't be coming in today. Or tomorrow." says Sue Ellen. "She went out of town. I think it is best if we table this discussion for now. Forgive us, for the inconvenience, Mr. Castro."

Joaquin stands up to leave and gives a simple bow. Elena walks with him out, grinning as her back is to the Ewings.

John Ross looks over at her, as soon as they leave.. "Mama, where did she go?"

Sue Ellen slides Pamela's note over to John Ross.

He reads it, as his eyes sadden. "What happened last night? Why did she leave you this note?" he asks sharply.

"I called Pamela after being pulled over for a DUI following dinner." Everyone looks at her shocked and with sadness.

"I hit rock bottom. The officer was kind enough to not place me under arrest. I needed to call someone and after what happened last night, the only one I felt comfortable talking to was Pamela. She smoothed things over with the police, picked me up, and took me to her hotel room and took care of me. When I woke up this morning, this note was waiting for me. All of her things were gone."

John Ross processes it a second, "Did she say where she was going or give a hint of it?"

Sue Ellen shakes her head, "No, no she didn't. I think it is best if everyone gives her some space for a bit. She has been through alot and needs time to think. I've been there myself."

At that moment, John Ross bolts up and opens the conference room doors, "Jill, did Pamela take the company jet?" he demands to know.

"Yes, she took off shortly after dawn. The original flight plan was for New York City, but then it was changed mid-air. I don't know where she changed her destination to." answered Jill.

John Ross storms back in "Damn it, Pamela." He walks over to the window overlooking the Dallas skyline and starts pacing.

Bobby and Christopher leave to go grab breakfast. "We will let you two talk alone," Bobby says.

John Ross turns around to look at Sue Ellen. "Mama, I am truly sorry. Truly sorry for not telling you about JR. I thought I was doing the right thing and I didn't mean to hurt you." he goes over and hugs her.

"I know, John Ross. I know." she answers hugging him back.

"I need to find Pamela. I need to make things right." he says to her desperately.

"Listen to me, John Ross. She needs time. She is hurting alot right now. Her letter said she loves you, so hold that near and dear to your heart. Give her the time to process and think. She will be back." says Sue Ellen confidently.

John Ross stares out the window. "I hope so. I need her by my side."


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 3...Episode 5  
**

_Two weeks has passed since the end of Episode 4  
_

John Ross awakens in a strange bed, with a blonde hair woman asleep next to him, with a massive hangover. The bedroom is trashed with things thrown everywhere. He reaches for his phone on the end table and looks disappointed in seeing no missed calls or waiting texts. He climbs out quietly and puts on his clothes from the night before, while exiting the bedroom and the apartment, walking out of an average looking building. He scrolls through his phone and dials Bum.

"Tell me what you got, Bum." demands John Ross, as he hears Bum answer.

"Morning, John Ross. I have some dirt on Joaquin Castro. He is apparently linked to the Menendez-Ochoa cartel, but it is very murky what his actual role is. Castro is good friends with Felix Menendez-Ochoa, so this cartel may tie into whatever business deal he is proposing with your company. I'm going to keep digging and look into his past more. I need to find more concrete information" says Bum

"Good work, thank you. What about Pamela? Any sign of where she went?" John Ross asks eagerly.

"The pilots on the plane wouldn't talk, she must have paid them well. I did talk to some of the air traffic controllers and it showed the plane heading to Mexico." replies Bum. "No idea where, exactly. I'm going to head down there to investigate Castro, so I will look for her too."

"Thanks. Call me as soon as you have more." John Ross hangs up.

"Damn it, Pamela. What the hell are you doing down there?" he says aloud to himself and he gets into his car.

**...  
**

Sue Ellen sits down and crosses another day off the calendar on her desk at work. It is now Day 14 of her being sober. She smiles to herself.

She picks up the phone and makes a call to the Nuevo Laredo prison. "Senor Campa? This is Sue Ellen Ewing. I wanted to check to see how Cliff Barnes is doing."

"Ah, Mrs Ewing! So nice to hear from you. Mr. Barnes is well, he has been a model prisoner so far. Very quiet, does alot of reading. Is in reasonably good health." replies Senor Campa.

"That is good to hear. Has he had any visitors recently?" inquires Sue Ellen.

"No, ma'am. Only his lawyer has been to see him" answers Senor Campa.

"Thank you for the information, I will be in touch" and with that, Sue Ellen hangs up the phone.

She breathes a sigh of relief as she takes a sip of water. "At least Pamela didn't go there." Sue Ellen thinks to herself.

**...  
**

Joaquin and Elena are walking down a street in Dallas heading to the Ewing Global building.

"So there is no sign of where Pamela Ewing went?" asks Joaquin surprised.

"Nope. No one knows. Everyone is pretty concerned. She just went off the grid." says Elena.

"Well, that could be good for us in the board meeting today," Joaquin says smiling. "You are going to back me. It seems like Christopher and Bobby will, if only because my proposal was so sweet. John Ross will naturally oppose me and so will Sue Ellen. Without Pamela there, it seems to be tilted in our favor."

"Yes, it will be. It would be 3-2, with two of the three owners backing you. Then it should be smooth sailing ahead for you and your friends." replies Elena.

Joaquin puts an arm around Elena "Thank you for all you are doing. In the end, you will be compensated. Perhaps even take Southfork away from the Ewings."

"I doubt that could ever happen," answers Elena. "Bobby and John Ross hold the ownership too close to the vest. For me to get any justice, it will be at Ewing Global. And we are well on our way to that." she says smiling.

The two walk into the Ewing Global building.

**...  
**

Christopher, Bobby, Sue Ellen, and John Ross gathered at one end of the conference room, with Elena and Joaquin at the other.

"I've taken it upon myself to serve as our liason with Mr. Castro and answer any questions he has," volunteers Elena.

The four others stare at her with some skepticism.

"With Pamela being M.I.A. for the past two weeks, due to her personal issues, I think we need to take a vote and move ahead with this deal." begins Elena. John Ross squirms in his seat uncomfortably and Sue Ellen rolls her eyes. "I'm afraid the longer we delay, the greater the chance we loose this Baja Oil deal."

"I very much would enjoy doing business with Ewing Global, but I would like to move ahead. I understand your wife has heard some troubling bits of news recently that has upset her." says Joaquin cautiously.

"Oh really now? My wife is none of your business" snaps John Ross.

As he utters those words. Sue Ellen spots Pamela walking into the lobby and towards the conference room. "Well, well, here comes my darling daughter-in-law, just in the nick of time."

John Ross turns around quickly, Bobby and Christopher look over. Pamela pushes open the conference room doors. She is sporting a shorter haircut, ending at her shoulders, wearing a brand new white business suit, and looking beautifully tan. "That doesn't look like happiness to see me." she says with a smirk, while looking at Joaquin and Elena.

"Pamela," John Ross stands up and walks over to her. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick. We've all been worried sick."

She stares at him a moment and studies his face. "This isn't the time for this conversation, John Ross." Pamela walks and sits at the middle of the conference table in between the two sides.

"I apologize for being absent the past two weeks and for being late today. It wasn't my intention to worry anyone or to disrupt business, but I needed to get away. I'm sure everyone can understand that." Everyone nods slightly, except John Ross who is still studying her.

"It is safe to say, I am back. I will not be going anywhere, anytime soon. From what I know, we are voting on Joaquin's proposal for our capital injection into Baja Oil" asks Pamela.

Sue Ellen nods "Correct, we were just about to vote when you came in."

Pamela turns to look at Elena, "And why are you sitting down there with Joaquin, Elena? You two look awfully cozy."

Bobby, John Ross, and Sue Ellen chuckle. Christopher grimaces.

Elena blushes and averts Pamela's gaze "I'm sitting down here because I am serving as liason between Joaquin and the board. If you were here, you would -" as Pamela holds her hand up to interrupt her.

"Guess I struck a nerve. Do me a favor Elena? Save your self-serving speech for another time." she says icily.

Elena's eyes blaze with anger and she looks back down at the notes in front of her.

"Would you rather serve as liason between the board and myself?" asks Joaquin.

Pamela grins at him. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Tell you what. Give me until the next meeting to be fully up to speed on everything that has happened the past two weeks before we vote. And I will be happy to answer more questions that you have. Elena and I will do it together." She looks at Elena and winks. Joaquin nods. "Deal."

Sue Ellen, Bobby, and Christopher look dumbfounded. John Ross's eyes are lit up with anger..

"Now that we have taken care of that, I say we adjourn for today." says Pamela standing up. As she does, she stumbles slightly, before grasping the chair and steadying herself. "Better get some breakfast." she says, walking out of the conference room to her office and closing the door. The others in the conference room sit there, perplexed by what just happened and file out one by one. All, except John Ross who sits there lost in his anger and thoughts.

**...  
**

Emma is in her room packing a suitcase with the rest of her belongings on Southfork. Ann comes into her room teary eyed.

"I wish you wouldn't go." Ann says quietly.

"Yes you do," says Emma bitterly, high on pills. "I don't feel welcome anymore. Bobby doesn't speak to me. John Ross won't return my calls. Christ-"

"John Ross is married to Pamela! You leave him be. And Bobby is angry with what you did, blackmailing John Ross for sex in order to get documents. We don't do that in this house. You should have given them to us with no strings attached." said Ann sharply.

"That is not how I operate." says Emma. "That is the reason I am moving back in with grandmother."

"Emma, please! They are not good for you! They will destroy you!" Ann yells at her.

Without saying another word, Emma walks out of her room with the rest of her stuff, as Ann begins to cry.

**...  
**

Judith is sitting in the prison waiting room, as Harris is brought out to her.

"Hello mother," he says cheerfully. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you Harris," Judith says beaming. "Emma is coming home today. For good"

"Damn straight!" Harris yells. "Everything is happening according to plan, just perfectly."

Judith nods. "Yes it is. With a few well placed calls, you should be let out of jail shortly."

"What is your play?" Harris asks, lowering his voice.

"Don't you worry about that. Let's just say a certain judge you are in front of has something he does not want to get out. Your case will be dismissed, with jeopardy attached so we can put this whole mess behind us."

"I appreciate everything you are doing mother" says Harris.

"I know. We need to focus on putting this family back on track, making our company stronger than ever, and knocking the Ewings down." Judith says vehemently.

"And we will," Harris says smiling. "Don't you worry. I have some friends that owe me some favors."

**... ...  
**

Elena sits having lunch with Joaquin, mullng over what happened in the boardroom earlier.

"What do you think Pamela is up to?" asks Elena, slightly worried. "She now wants more time to consider our offer AND answer your questions. That is completely out of character for her."

Joaquin laughs. "I think she is a hurt woman, looking to hurt her husband. He clearly opposes this deal, that should be all the motivtion she needs to side with us."

"Things are never so simple, Joaquin." says Elena. "We just need to be cautious. Her support would be a great boost to us, but there could be another agenda here at work."

"Of course," replies Joaquin. "I am always cautious. But, I also see a golden opportunity to peel off Pamela from the Ewing side and lump her in with us. One cannot pass up such gifts."

"Should we schedule a meeting with her?" asks Elena. "We can feel her out more and get a better reading on where her mind is."

"Good idea," concurs Joaquin. "Let's set it up as soon as possible. If we can get her onboard, our plan will be over alot quicker than either of us expected."

Joaquin toasts Elena with champaigne

**...  
**

Emma calls Christopher on her way to the Ryland house.

"Chris?" she says when he answers. "I wanted to tell you that I am leaving Southfork and moving back in with my grandmother. Since everything happened two weeks ago, you've been the only saving grace in that house."

Christopher is silent for a moment. "I wish you wouldn't leave Emma, your family is a bad influence."

"I need to do what I need to do." Emma replies. She smiles to herself "I'd still like to see you. I understand we don't want it to be known what is going on between us, but I really like you. The past few weeks with you have been...nice."

"For me too," says Christopher quietly. "Let's make plans for dinner."

"I'd like that.," responds Emma. "I will call you once I get settled and have a few minutes. Bye, Christopher." she says as she hangs up.

**... ...  
**

Pamela sits typing a memo on her computer when John Ross briskly walks in and closes the door. She looks up at him and sits back to stare at him.

"What the hell Pamela?" asks John Ross. "Where have you been? What was that in the board room? Talk to me."

"I was in Mexico," Pamela begins. "Ever since my divorce from Christopher, the methane explosion and my miscarriage, to discovering what my father did, to marrying you, to..." she trails off. "I just need time to myself, for me. To process, to think, to unwind. That is exactly what I did."

"Did you visit Cliff?" asks John Ross. "Did you tell him about JR's letter, did you try to set him free?" he accusedly asks.

"No!" cries Pamela. "I spent my time at a tiny resort in Cabo San Lucas. I hardly spoke to anyone. I walked the beach, sat in the sun, swam in the ocean, dined by myself, and cried by myself. I did not see my father or go within 500 miles of Nuevo Laredo. My father killed my babies. He almost killed me, you, and so many others. I would not just set him free."

John Ross looks away from her slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of that." he says quietly.

"Yes, you did. Your first thought was that I went to let my father out of jail and to show him that letter." says Pamela. "That is the problem with you, with us. It is trust. You clearly do not trust me and I don't see how I can trust you."

"Pamela-I do, I do trust you," mumbles John Ross. "But you are so secretive. What was that in the meeting?"

"I am merely practicing good business. You all should thank me, I was buying us all some more time. I know that man is up to something and now I know Elena is aiding him. This company was built by my family. I will be damned if I will sit back casually and let some interlopers play their games. I aim to find out what they are up to and to shut it down." says Pamela passionately. "I would have asked for your help, but I clearly don't know what is going on with you or who you really are. You kept that letter from me, you slept with Emma and God only knows who else. I'm really confused right now, John Ross."

"Listen to me, damn it," John Ross says almost yelling and his eyes beginning to moisten. "I am sorry for what I did. I truly am. Keeping that letter from you was a stupid move. And I haven't been faithful to you, I've been with Emma and one other woman I don't even know. For all of that, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done those things. But the fact is I did. And I have to own it."

Pamela looks saddened. "Thank you for your apology, John Ross. I do believe you are sorry. But I am not sure if you are sorry for getting caught or for hurting me."

"Both," he says quickly, before stopping himself. "For hurting you! I'm sorry for alot of things. Please don't leave me Pamela. Please. We are a team."

Pamela stands up and looks at his face intently. "I have no intentions of leaving you John Ross. Our business interests are intertwined. As far as the personal side of our marriage, I'm still unsure where we stand. I have such intense feelings for you, but I can't continue to be hurt. Not when I open myself up to you. "

John Ross nods.

"You're the one person who should always be on my side! Not in someone else's bed or plotting to keep secrets from me! I'm your wife, so if you can't be my husband, then let's just walk away from one another. We can leave with what we came into this marriage with. Anything we've gotten since marriage we can divide up. You can keep the house on Southfork, because I know that is your home. For the time being, I am going to live in a hotel. At least until we figure out what we are going to do next," says Pamela, getting teary-eyed.

"Pamela, that is your home too!" responds John Ross. He goes over and grabs her hand, she tries to pull it away but he won't let go. "I know where I stand and that is with you. I don't want to divorce you, I don't want to lose you. I want to repair things with you, because I love you. We need to talk and I get that you need some space, but I'm not just going to let you go. Not after everything we've been through." He turns and walks out of her office.

Pamela sighs loudly, as she closes the door. She sits back down at her desk and looks at a store-bought pregnancy test sitting in her desk. Two sticks are marked positive.

"Oh God. What do I do?" she says to herself in exasperation.

She stares out the window for a second. And then picks up her phone.

"It's me. I need to see you. Can you come to Dallas?" Pamela says mysteriously into the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 3...Episode 6  
**

Harris Ryland strolls out of the Dallas City Jail wearing a $3,000 suit and putting on a pair of sunglasses, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. His lawyer, Caroline Kirkland and Judith are walking at his side. They reach a dark SUV with Emma sitting in the backseat waiting.

"Hi Daddy," says Emma quietly through the rolled down car window.

"Emma," says Harris gruffly. "You look well. You doing okay?"

Emma nods. "I am sorry for giving the police that ledger! I was tricked, used by John Ross! I thought he wanted to be with me, that he loved me and all he wanted was those papers!"

Judith scoffs slightly, "How could you be so stupid to fall for that man? He is a snake, just like his father was."

Harris nods. "The whole family is a bunch of snakes. They lured you away from me, princess. They won't do it again. I forgive you, but we need to rebuild our father-daughter relationship."

Emma smiles faintly. "I know we do. I've been living in chaos. It is time for things to now be in order once again."

Harris, Judith, and Caroline enter the SUV as it drives off.

**...  
**

Christopher and John Ross are sitting in Christopher's office, sipping on a bourbon, despite it being before lunch.

"Have you made any progress in getting through to Elena?" asks John Ross

"Man, I've tried. She has put up walls very high. It is almost like she is a different person. Sometimes I see a glimpse of the girl I knew and then it seems to vanish. Something changed her in the past five months, but I don't know what. I may have met someone new, someone who is refreshing to me. But I'm not sure where we stand," Christopher answers honestly.

"Someone new?" grins John Ross. "Well if you like her, go for her. As far as Elena goes, keep trying. She is up to something and is out of her depth. If Elena is mixed up with the wrong people, it may be too late until she realizes it and is able to save herself. Ironically, that is what she always lectured me about, but now the shoe is on the other foot." says John Ross.

Christopher chuckles, "That is true. She loved you, but tried so hard to change you. It just didn't work out that way."

"No it didn't, not at all." replies John Ross. "I needed someone who understood me for me and accepted that."

Christopher leans forward a bit, "John Ross, I think you already have that person. You're married to her." he says.

John Ross looks out the window "I know. Pamela and I are alot alike. She's never tried to change me or asked me to change. She's said she loves me for who I am, yet I somehow managed to hurt her and alienate her. I'm an idiot for that and I don't know if we can get back from that."

"You will," says Christopher sincerely. "The way she looks at you, I never saw her look at me like that when we were married. Her eyes light up like Christmas morning. Pamela is not a bad person, just a complicated and guarded one...but she has a heart...and so do you. She let you in, but now you are at risk of being locked out. You just have to be persistent and sincere with her. Don't let her get away."

John Ross nods. "You're right." He holds up his glass, "To our women"

Christopher clinks him and they both take another sip.

**...  
**

Pamela sits quietly at a small cafe picking at a salad as Elena and Joaquin try to earn her support for the Baja Oil deal.

"Pamela, this is just good business. I don't quite understand your reluctance." says Joaquin.

"You are asking for a great sum of money, $2 billion. It may be good business, but I do my due dilligence." she responds evenly. "Do you want a lump some deposit or in installments?"

"I think Joaquin and his partners prefer one lump some," says Elena. "That way we can begin modernizing their oil facilities and begin making a profit back."

Pamela nods. "It appears that the board is divided on this issue. In one corner Christopher and Bobby appear to be receptive. In the other corner, Sue Ellen and John Ross appear to be hostile. I try to take a good, common sense approach. Hence why I am keeping my cards close to my vest."

Joaquin smiles at her "It probably also doesn't hurt my chances that your cheating husband is against this deal."

Pamela stares icily at him "My decisions are not based on what my husband does or doesn't do. My marriage is not your business."

Joaquin swallows awkwardly and takes a sip of water and Pamela stares him down.

"What kind of returns on our investment would you be comfortable seeing, Pamela?" asks Elena, trying to diffuse the situation.

"At least 20%. Hopefully more, but that is a minimum that I would be comfortable with. Is that doable?" she asks Joaquin.

"Quite. I would think it would be higher." he replies.

"Good. I am glad to hear that." Pamela stands and sits back down quickly because she is dizzy. "I'm sorry, I should have ordered something more substantial for lunch. Must be low blood sugar." She stands again. "Thank you for your time. I will let you know at the next board meeting what I decide."

As they watch her exit the cafe, Joaquin remarks "Something tells me she is not on our side, at all."

"I think you are right. She is a wildcard, but she did not seem to happy with your remarks on her marriage. Must be a sensitive subject," says Elena, with a hint of catiness.

"Keep an eye on her, Elena. I will call her again before the meeting. Maybe we can get a further reading on her." says Joaquin and they both stand to exit the restaurant.

**...  
**

Sue Ellen sits having coffee with Ann in the Southfork kitchen.

"I'm sorry your anniversary dinner was ruined Ann. I'm also sorry for yelling at your daughter, though I felt completely justified in doing so after what she did." says Sue Ellen.

Ann nods. "I am sorry too. We haven't had much of a chance to talk over the past two weeks. There has been so much tension around here. Emma moved out, Bobby is out all the time and quiet. Christopher has been drinking, John Ross has been drinking, Pamela has been hiding out."

"It has been tough for all of us," says Sue Ellen. "I made my peace with Bobby and John Ross already, so I am no longer holding a grudge. I've been sober almost three weeks and I am in a good place."

Ann smiles at her, "I'm so happy for you Sue Ellen! I'm going to talk to Bobby as soon as I can. As for the others, I hope John Ross and Pamela can work things out. And I hope Christopher can work things out with Elena."

"Well John Ross and Pamela are talking, sort of, which is good. But I understand where she is coming from and it can be a dark and lonely place. I'm not sure there is anything that can be done to help Christopher and Elena. Elena seems to have a plan and is up to something. None of us know what it is."

Ann looks worried "Nothing dangerous? Elena is not the type."

Sue Ellen puts down her coffee cup. "I'm not sure, but I think I am going to pay her a little visit and talk some sense into her."

She gives Ann a hug and departs.

**... ...  
**

Christopher rolls off of Emma, as she cuddles up next to him in a hotel room bed. "That was a nice lunch," he says laughing.

"I agree," she says, as she kisses him. "I enjoy spending time with you, Chris. It is a nice break from the reality we live in."

"How is it living in the Ryland house again," he asks, slightly worried.

Emma climbs out of bed and begins to get dressed. "It is the same. Nothing changes. I just can't be in the middle of things anymore. My father and grandmother are up to something, so I'm trying to figure out what. I'm not happy with the Ewings either. Not after everything that happened with John Ross."

Christopher starts putting on his suit. "You will always be welcome at Southfork. Just remember that."

Emma smiles, "I know. I'm just letting the dust settle." she looks at Christopher curiously. "Where do we stand? What are we calling this?"

He looks at her honestly. "I'm not sure yet. We enjoy each other. We are keeping things quiet for now so we don't stir the pot. I think we need to see how things play out over time."

She nods. "Hopefully it plays out in our favor." Emma kisses him. "I have a riding lesson in 30 minutes I need to get to. Enjoy your afternoon."

"Maybe we will have lunch again tomorrow?" says Chris grinning. "You can have your riding lesson then."

Emma laughs as she closes the hotel room door.

**... ...  
**

Pamela sits inside on a table in a hospital room, waiting for Dr. Gordon to come back with her pregnancy test results.

"Mrs. Ewing?" he says, as he walks into the room. "Your over-the-counter tests are correct. I'm happy to tell you that you are indeed pregnant, about 8 weeks along."

Pamela tears up a bit. "Is everything okay so far? Is the baby healthy?"

Dr. Gordon nods. "Everything about the baby appears to be just fine. You are firing on all cylinders so far and the baby is developing just nicely. I would like to see you again in two weeks, due to your previous miscarriage. We are unsure how your body may respond as your pregnancy continues over time. I want to be on the safe side with everything."

"Okay, I will be there. Can you give me a copy of my sonogram and other pregnancy records?"

"Of course, the nurse out front will bring them to you. Have a nice afternoon, Mrs. Ewing. And congratulations!" says Dr. Gordon heartily as he exits the room.

"Thank you," she says quietly and she smiles and rubs her stomach.

**... ...  
**

Christopher and Bobby are going over the specifics of Joaquin's deal when John Ross walks in.

"Please tell me neither of you are seriously considering supporting this guy," says John Ross exasperated.

"Son, this could be a huge windfall for Ewing Global. All of his papers and facts seem in order to me," says Bobby sincerely.

"Don't be naive, Uncle Bobby. I've had Bum looking into him. He has ties to the Menendez-Ochoa cartel, but they appear to be murky. I don't trust him"

"I imagine almost any businessman in Mexico has 'murky' ties to the cartel," says Christopher laughing. "They seem to be interested in helping us test my methane patent more and in promoting it in Latin America. Seems to be a good deal to me."

John Ross groans, "Trust me, I know people like this. I AM ONE OF THEM. He is bad news. Keep going over his proposal and think about it. The last thing we need is this family and this company being hustled."

Bobby and Christopher look at each other and then nod. "Fine, we will" says Bobby.

John Ross walks out into the Ewing Global lobby as he spots Pamela putting on her coat and leaving early.

"Pamela, you have a second?" he asks her, touching her shoulder tenderly.

Pamela turns around, clutching her medical file. "John Ross! You scared me. Now is not a good time, I have a dinner appointment I can't be late for." She turns around to head towards the elevator.

"With who?" John Ross asks suspiciously.

Pamela pushes the elevator button to head down. "That is none of your business. We can talk tomorrow. I hope you have a nice evening." she says as the elevator door closes.

John Ross's eyes narrow. He pulls out his phone and dials Bum.

"Bum? John Ross, here. Listen, my wife is about to leave Ewing Global. Do me a favor? Follow her. Call me when she arrives at her destination. She is meeting someone for dinner and I'd like to know who." John Ross says.

"Sure thing, boss. Stand by." replies Bum, as he hangs up the phone.

**...  
**

Elena is in her apartment drinking a glass of wine and flipping through a magazine when there is a loud knock on her door. She gets up to go answer in.

Sue Ellen is standing there, as she opens the door. "Good evening, Elena. May I come in for a moment?" she asks sweetly.

Elena steps aside allowing her to come in, without saying a word.

"I will keep this brief. Listen, I know you don't like me. And truthfully, I never liked you much. What you did to John Ross was unforgiveable in my book. But moving past that, I just wanted to say this to you face to face."

Elena interrupts. "Get to the point, Sue Ellen. Can I offer you a glass of wine?" She holds her glass in front of Sue Ellen, in a taunting manner.

Sue Ellen smiles. "Dear, I've been sober for three weeks now. You can save your petty games for someone stupid enough to fall for them." Elena goes to sit down and gestures for Sue Ellen to do the same.

"Elena, I don't know what your are up to, but here is a free piece of advice: rethink whatever it is that you are planning on doing. I don't know what happened to you during all these months, frankly I don't care, but I don't want to see this family go through any more anguish. You and Joaquin should give up on whatever it is you are up to. I said this to Ken Richards months ago, but when the Ewings unite, nothing can stop us. I say that again to you this evening. If you go up against us, we will crush you." Sue Ellen stands to go. "Think about it."

As Sue Ellen is walking towards the door, Elena calls out. "Sue Ellen, you make a fair point about the Ewings uniting...but have you ever heard of divide and conquer?" she asks coyly.

This unnerves Sue Ellen slightly, who doesn't let it show. "Of course I have. Have you ever heard of the Art of War? I suggest you read it ASAP." she winks at Elena and slams the door on her way out.

**... ...  
**

John Ross is pacing around his office when his cell phone rings. "Where's my wife, Bum?" he demands to know, skipping any pleasantries.

"I don't know who Pamela is with, but she is in suite 1709 at The Carlyisle. The suite is in her name and according to a waiter I bribed, dinner for two was ordered up to the suite 30 mins ago."

John Ross punches his desk hard. "Who the hell is she with?"

"No idea boss. No idea. I can go up and check if you want." Bum offers.

John Ross ponders it over a moment. "No, no do not do anything. I will handle it. Suite 1709, at The Carlyisle?"

"Yep. Good luck. Don't kill the guy." says Bum as he hangs up.

John Ross grabs his coat and briefcase, storming out of the office.

**... ...  
**

Pamela is sitting in her hotel suite, wearing a bathrobe and sipping on some water. "Thank you so much for coming here, Mom."

She gets up and hugs her mother, Afton Cooper, who came as soon as her daughter called her.

"Pammy, I am so sorry John Ross cheated on you and lied about what your father did to JR. But keep in mind, your father is responsible for your miscarriage." reminds Afton.

"Believe me, I know. I will never forget. But John Ross lied to me and he hurt me." replies Pamela.

"Do you love him?" asks Afton, point blank.

Pamela has a pained expression on her face "Yes, as much as I wish I didn't sometimes, I do. So much."

Afton smiles. "Talk to him, work it out. I told you there was a touch of the devil in him, but he is much nicer than JR...and alot cuter. That boy does love you, Pammy. But the other issues you need to work on. It takes time, marriage is never easy."

"I know, Mom. But there has been...a development." says Pamela, slowly.

"What is that, sweetheart?" asks Afton.

"I found out today that I am pregnant. I took two tests, then went to the hospital to double-check. I am 8 weeks along." says Pamela, smiling a bit.

Afton rushes up to her and hugs her, "Oh, Pamela! That is wonderful news! I am so happy for you! I can't wait to be a grandmother...but the baby can't call me grandma. Maybe 'Aunt Afton.'"

Pamela laughs, "We can talk about that." Then she turns serious, "But I haven't told John Ross yet. So much has happened, I don't know what to say. We can't bring a baby into such a dysfunctional environment, it is just not fair. I know John Ross grew up with that and wouldn't want that. I also had trouble with daddy. This baby will not go through what we did, I won't allow it."

Afton nods. "I understand sweetheart. You need to do what is best for your child. But you also need to tell John Ross. He deserves to know and help decide these things with you. Something tells me he would make a wonderful father."

Pamela nods her head. "I'm going to tell him and I think he will be a fantastic dad. The issues are between him and I."

"You guys can work it out. Try taking him to -" starts Afton, before there is a loud pounding at the door.

"What the hell?" asks Pamela, perplexed.

"Hold on a second," calls Afton who opens the door. John Ross storms in and then realizing he is staring at his mother-in-law.

"Afton?! What are you doing here?" John Ross asks confused.

She glares at him. "I am having dinner with my daughter, your wife. You remember her don't you?" Afton gestures to Pamela across the room.

"I thought..." John Ross trails off.

Pamela looks at him angrily. "You thought what? That I was having a romantic dinner with another man? I'm not you, John Ross. I don't cheat." she snaps at him.

John Ross looks ashamed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Afton picks up her purse and coat. "No, I am glad you did. This is my cue to exit. You two need to talk."

Pamela looks at her, trying to signal her not to leave. Afton ignores it and hugs Pamela. "I love you, Pammy. Remember what I said. And call me whenever you need me."

Afton turns to go and stops in front of John Ross. "Do you love my daughter?" she asks sharply.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm mad about her." he replies quietly.

Afton smiles. "Then fix the damage you did. Don't go down the road your daddy did with your mother. Pamela loves you. Don't break her heart, or I will break your legs."

John Ross chuckles as Afton gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, you two."

When the door closes John Ross walks up to Pamela. "I didn't mean to doubt you or to interrupt your dinner. I'm sorry."

Pamela turns around "I needed to talk to someone, normally that would've been you, but I had to get some motherly advice."

"I understand. I won't bother you any longer." John Ross says, as he turns to go.

"Wait," Pamela says quietly. "There is something I need to tell you."

John Ross turns around quickly "What?"

Pamela goes over to the table to pick up the medical file she got from Dr. Gordon and hands it to him. "I've been feeling weird the past few weeks, dizzy and lightheaded when I stand, so I went to the hospital today."

He immediately looks alarmed. "Are you alright? Are you sick?" he asks, concerned.

Pamela shakes her head. "No, nothing like that at all." There is an awkward pause.

"Well what is it?" asks John Ross.

"I'm pregnant." she says smiling. "You're going to be a daddy."

John Ross stares at her with his mouth hanging open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Season 3...Episode 7  
**

John Ross remains staring at Pamela.

"Please say something, John Ross. All the information I have is in that folder." she says.

"You're pregnant?" he asks her, not sure he heard her correctly.

Pamela nods her head. "Yes, about 8 weeks along, according to the doctor. Everything looks good so far with the baby. They want to see me often to see how I am doing with this pregnancy, post-miscarriage." She studies John Ross's face, as he seems in shock.

After a minute he starts grinning ear to ear and runs up to her and hugs her so tightly, the wind is knocked out of her.

"Easy there, tiger!" she gasps. He lets go and instead kisses her on the lips.

A few seconds later he pulls away, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." he continues to smile.

Pamela smiles back at him. "I'm glad. I knew you would be. I am too. Totally caught me off guard."

"Caught you off guard!?" says John Ross. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry, there was no easy way to tell you, so I just came out with it." explained Pamela. "Can we talk please?"

She sits down and gestures John Ross to sit down next to her. "I love you, for the record. But a baby changes things. I know the childhood you had and you know the childhood that I had. Neither one of us wants that for our child." John Ross nods in agreement. "I don't know how we can fix things, John Ross. If we decide to make another go at this, we can't half-ass it. We need to be committed to making this marriage work."

John Ross stands up directly in front of her. "Pamela, I love you too. More than I ever thought I could. When we first married, I had feelings for you...but it wasn't love. Over the past few months, you stole my heart. I'm crazy about you. I've made stupid choices, but I made those before I realized I love you. It doesn't excuse it, but there was no way for me to fix the damage that I did without breaking your heart. But I managed to still do that. I'm not a good person. I'm not the perfect man. But I love you for who you are. And you love me, for who I am. I promise you that I will love you and this baby with my whole heart. Nothing to me is more important than family and this is my family." he takes her hand and puts his other hand on her stomach. "We are a team. In every sense of the word. Please forgive me and let's start over. Let's start fresh. By the time the baby is born, we can be stronger then ever. Come home with me tonight."

Pamela stares into his eyes and puts a hand on his face. "I believe everything you just said. I truly do. And I want us to be as good as new. But I am not ready to go back to Southfork. Not yet."

He looks at her disappointed. "Pamela, please. I want to be there for you during your pregnancy."

She smiles at him "Darlin, you were there for me when I was pregnant with the twins, when no one else was. I certainly know you will be there this time. I will come back, but in time. Maybe in a few days."

John Ross stands to go. "Ok, I understand you need your space. But you call me if you need something, day or night."

As he walks to the door, Pamela stands up and walks over to him slowly. "I may not want to go back to Southfork tonight with you, but you are welcome to stay here with me. I'm not saying anything will happen, but I miss sleeping next to you. The past few weeks have been awful, sleepless nights."

John Ross turns around and grins "I'm glad I am not the only one who felt that way." He takes off his jacket. "Why don't we order a real dinner and not this salad crap and just talk?" Pamela nods and he picks up the phone and orders up some dinner.

"You know, John Ross, we never really had proper dates before we married, so I guess now is a good time for a first date." Pamela goes up to him and kisses him very gently on his lips. "God, I've missed you."

"Darlin', imagine what you felt and double it. That was me." He kicks off his shoes and lays down on the couch.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you tonight, because that would be ungentlemanly. But I am going to get to first base with you." he pulls her on top of him and they begin to kiss passionately.  
**... ...  
**

Christopher and Elena sit at a quiet little bistro in downtown Dallas eating dinner together.

"I'm glad we can have the chance to talk, Christopher." Elena smiles at him. "Maybe we can give us another shot?"

Christopher grimaces slightly "Elena, I still love you. I probably always will. But so much has happened..."

Elena grabs his hands. "Whatever it is, we can fix it. We can work together. Please at least think about it."

Christopher nods. "Believe me, I think about you and I all the time. We were almost married to each other, I still can't believe it. You were almost married to John Ross too," he says with a grin.

"And what a mistake that would've been," says Elena, taking a sip of wine. "That would have been a disaster in the making, kinda like his marriage to Pamela is now. Those two deserve each other."

"They aren't that bad, Elena. Trust me, I would know. We all live on Southfork together now." replies Christopher.

"Really? That has got to be awkward for you. I can't believe I haven't been back there in six months. Boy time flies," she says wistfully.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner? You haven't seen Ann or the ranch in so long. Dad still is fond of you, and so am I." Christopher says quietly.

"I don't know Chris...Maybe." Elena answers. She is quiet for a moment. "Why don't we go back to my place for a nightcap Chris, for old time's sake?" she suggests.

Christopher ponders it a second and nods. "Ok, let's go."

**... ...  
**

Harris, Judith, and Emma sit at home eating their first family dinner together in many months.

"This is so nice, all of us back together." says Judith holding up a wine glass. "Cheers to rebuilding our family"

Harris holds up a scotch glass and Emma half heartedly holds up a wine glass, as she pops a pill.

"Mama, how long before Ryland Transport is back up and running?" inquires Harris

Judith shakes her head. "Unless we have $100 million or so laying around, it will be slow getting the company back on it's feet. It may take years."

Harris grimaces. "Damn. Well I may have a way to raise that money. Will have to make a few calls down to Mexico."

Emma rolls her eyes "Daddy, didn't you learn your lesson last time? Smuggling drugs will not work again."

Judith nods in agreement. "She is right Harris. We will not be smuggling any drugs on our trucks anymore."

He laughs "I don't intend to. But I have some favors I can call in. It would help if I still had my files on people." Harris stares at Emma.

"I may...I may have a way of getting those back," says Emma slowly. "I know where John Ross keeps them. If someone can get into his house, perhaps they can recover some or all of them."

Harris looks at her surprised. "I thought you were head over heels for that snake and now you want to rob him? What happened, princess? Are you playing games again?"

Emma's eyes narrow. "No, I am serious. I thought he may want to be with me, but he is still pining over his bitch wife." Emma gives a sly smile. "There may be someone else I like now."

"Well, if we can get those files back, that could be a great benefit to us," says Judith.

Harris shakes her head in agreement. "I know someone who would be interested in getting their hands on them."

**...  
**

John Ross lays in the hotel bed wearing only boxers, facing Pamela wearing only a nightgown.

Both are wide awake and staring at each other in the dimly lit room.

"I'm glad you stayed tonight," says Pamela. "I may be hurting right now, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you." She strokes his hair.

"If I could do anything to have a do-over with the choices that I made, I would. It hurts me physically to see you hurting. It wasn't intentional, Pamela. Remember that." John Ross rubs the side of her face with his hand. "I also wanted to thank you for helping out my mother. She didn't know where to turn that night but to you, and that means she trusts you. I wish I couldv'e been there for her."

"She would have done the same for me," replies Pamela. "I adore Sue Ellen. I am only glad I was able to help her out some. She is a strong lady."

They are quiet for a minute. Pamela starts giggling.

"What?" asks John Ross confused.

"You know, the point of you staying over tonight was because we missed sleeping with each other. Except we aren't doing any sleeping." she says playfully.

"I'm comfortable just laying here with you, it's relaxing to me. I love staring into your eyes," John Ross answers sincerely.

"My eyes?" Pamela rolls over to lay on his chest. "You have the most gorgeous eyes of any man I have ever seen. I've told you this before." She kisses him and rolls back over to her pillow.

He grabs ahold of her hand, "Will you do me a favor tomorrow?" he asks.

"If you ask nicely" says Pamela smiling at him.

"Will you put on your wedding rings again?" he asks quietly. He holds up his hand in the dark and his gold wedding ban glistens in the dim light. "I never took mine off."

Pamela tears up and scoots over to lay on his shoulder. "Yes. Of course, I will. I never should have given them back to you. It was wrong of me, in the heat of the moment I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make you feel awful, like I did."

John Ross chuckles grimly. "Well, it worked like a charm, Darlin'"

"John Ross, I don't want to ever take them off again," Pamela whispers.

"I will do my damdest not to give you a reason to, I promise." he answers.

Eventually they fall asleep entangled with one another.

**...  
**

Bobby and Ann lay in bed reading. Bobby glances over at his wife and realizes she is crying lightly.

"Annie, what is wrong?" he asks.

"Oh Bobby. I feel like I lost Emma again. She made some poor choices, but it isn't all her fault! Now she won't take my calls!" say Ann.

Bobby takes her hand "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have sympathy for Emma, but she did do some pretty bad things. She blackmailed John Ross for sex, in exchange for Harris' papers. Normal people don't do that, Ann."

"Don't you think I know that Bobby?" replies Ann. "I feel awful for what she did. But it doesn't mean she can't be saved."

Bobby nods. "We haven't talked much lately, and for that I apologize. So much has gone on and there has been tension."

Ann smiles weakly at him "I know, Bobby, I know. You are a good man. I know I can always talk to you, I just don't want to burden you."

Bobby turns off the lamp next to his bed, "Sweetheart, you are never a burden." he kisses her.

Ann throws her book on the floor and turns off the light next to her bed. "Bobby Ewing, we haven't had a date night in a long time!" she giggles as they kiss in the dark.

**... ...  
**

Christopher wakes up naked in the middle of the night in Elena's bed. He glances over at her naked body, facing away from him. He rolls over, with his back to her.

Christopher's eyes remain wide open. He stares out Elena's bedroom window into the night, trying to figure out what he is going to do.

**... ...  
**

The following morning, Sue Ellen gets an early start in the Ewing Global office. Ann had called her already inviting her to dinner that evening at Southfork, telling her Elena and Christopher would be there. Sue Ellen reluctantly agreed, but decided to extend some invitations of her own.

As she sips her coffee and flips through the Wall Street Journal, she dials Pamela.

"Pamela, good morning. It's Sue Ellen. I hope I didn't wake you" she says when the phone picks up.

"Hi Sue Ellen, not at all, I am an early riser." Pamela replies. "How is everything?"

"Things are fantastic. I am now three weeks sober and feeling great. How have you been? I know things have been difficult for you lately." says Sue Ellen.

"They have been, but things are looking up." Pamela says mysteriously. "Would you like to come over to my hotel for a light breakfast and coffee? There is something I need to tell you. I am in Suite 1709 at the Carliyle"

Sue Ellen seems perplexed. "Sure, I will come over now. This office is empty anyways and I am bored reading the news." Sue Ellen hangs up.

Twenty minutes later there she is knocking on the hotel room door.

Pamela answers wearing a sharp-looking business suit. She hugs Sue Ellen and gives her a kiss. "You look fantastic, I am so proud of how well you are doing."

Sue Ellen beams at her and walks over to pour a cup of coffee and to grab a blueberry muffin. "Is everything okay, Pamela? You worried me with your cryptic comment on the phone."

Pamela smiles at her, "Everything is better Sue Ellen. I just have some news for you...we have some news for you." She clears her throat and John Ross walks out of the bedroom wearing his business suit from the previous day.

"John Ross!" says Sue Ellen startled. She looks at both of them supressing a smile "Does that mean you two are good?"

John Ross looks at Pamela for her answer.

"We are good. We have things to work through, but so do other married couples. The important thing is I love John Ross and he loves me." Pamela responds and goes over next to him and wraps her arm around his waist. "Go ahead, tell her." Pamela says to him.

John Ross smiles and walks over to Sue Ellen, "Mama, you're going to be a grandmama!"

Sue Ellen almost chokes on her coffee. "What? When? Oh, I'm so happy for you." she hugs John Ross and peppers him with kisses.

"Jeez, mama, cut it out." he says wiping the lipstick off his face.

"And you!" Sue Ellen runs over to Pamela and hugs her. "I'm so happy for you two! I was so worried about each of you and this is such an unexpected joy!"

"For us too," grins John Ross. "Pamela is going to move back to Southfork soon and we are going to have a fresh start."

Pamela smiles and nods, "We are going to make things work and be good parents. This baby is going to be so spoiled"

"Yes, from me!" answers Sue Ellen excitedly. "Have you told anyone else the good news?"

"Just my mother," replies Pamela, as Sue Ellen makes a face.

"Well I was calling originally to invite you to dinner tonight at Southfork, but now you two have to go and break the good news to everyone!" says Sue Ellen, talking a mile a minute.

"Do you want to go? I understand if you don't want to." says John Ross to Pamela.

"No, I do want to. Let's tell everyone about our baby." Pamela says smiling at him.

"Well Pamela, you and I will go into the office and get some work done." Sue Ellen commands. She looks at John Ross up and down, "And you need a new suit, not the same old one from yesterday."

He laughs. "There is one in my office."

"Well then, let's get a move on. This day is off to a great start." says Sue Ellen cheerily, grabbing John Ross and Pamela's arms and walking them out of the hotel room.

**... ...  
**

Elena wakes up to find Christopher sitting on her couch fully dressed and waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning," he says smiling at her.

"Hi there, stranger," Elena says back to him. "Ready for work already? I will need a little bit before I am ready to go." She walks over to pour herself some coffee.

"I'm ready to go when you are." Christopher replies. Elena is about to pour her coffee into her mug when she notices something in it. She shakes it out and a large diamond ring falls out.

"What do you think about putting that on again?" Christopher asks walking over to her.

Elena stands there shocked. She slips it on her finger and runs over to hug Christopher. She kisses him and smiles.

He smiles back "Why don't you go get ready for work? We can tell everyone we are back together tonight at dinner. I know they will be thrilled."

Elena nods and goes to get dressed. As Christopher is alone he starts to process what just happened. "Oh God," he says to herself softly. "What am I doing?"

**... ...  
**

John Ross sits in Pamela's office in a guest chair with his feet on her desk when she walks in from the bathroom.

"Hey," she says walking over to get her purse. "Just was freshening up my makeup."

He stands and looks at her devilishly. "You don't need makeup. I see you in the morning and you're hot without it."

Pamela laughs "That's because I get up before you do to make myself pretty."

"Ready for dinner?" John Ross asks, picking up Pamela's coat to hand her.

As she is putting it on, Jill walks in. "Pamela, I know you are on your way out, but Joaquin Castro is on the phone for you."

Pamela lets out a sigh. "Thanks Jill." She goes to her desk to pick up her phone. John Ross presses the speakerphone button and puts his finger to his lips to tell her not to let on he is there.

"Hello Joaquin, I am on my way out for a dinner. What can I do for you?" says Pamela.

"Sorry to bother you, Pamela. I was just following up from our lunch yesterday." John Ross gives Pamela a dirty look as she rolls her eyes. "Have you decided whether or not to back my proposal?"

"To be honest, I have not, but you will have an answer before the next meeting. I will give it plenty of thought. My staff is doing some last minute research." replies Pamela.

"Understood. Well Elena and I would very much enjoy having your support. I will let you get to your dinner." Joaquin hangs up.

"What the hell was that?" says John Ross.

"Do you trust me?" asks Pamela, looking at him intently.

John Ross studies her face and then nods.

"I am not going to screw you or this company over. I'm keeping him close until we figure out what his angle is with Elena." says Pamela.

"He is involved with the Menendez-Ochoa cartel, Bum is gathering more proof, but that is all I have right now." John Ross declares.

Pamela smiles faintly. "Well then we need to keep him on the hook then, for just a little while longer." She goes over to him and kisses him. "Let's go get some food. I am starving and now I'm eating for two."

John Ross laughs on the way out, "You're going to have a big appetite the next few months with my baby growing in there."

**... ...  
**

Bobby, Ann, Christopher, Elena, Sue Ellen, John Ross, and Pamela are all sitting around the dining room table enjoying their steaks.

At the start of dinner, Bobby and Christopher apologize to Pamela over keeping JR's letter from her. She accepts and they agree to move forward. While the dinner is mildly tense with Elena there, everyone appears to be getting along just fine.

Christopher stands up and gets a bottle of champagne. He pours 6 glasses and 1 sparking water for Sue Ellen. "I wanted to tell everyone the good news. Elena and I are engaged again. We talked last night and decided to rekindle things between us again. We are engaged again!" he smiles at her and gives her a kiss.

Elena smiles back "We really miss each other and the heart wants what the heart wants." Bobby and Ann smile at them, while Sue Ellen rolls her eyes.

Christopher hands out the glasses to everyone. "I wanted to make a toast, welcome back Elena! I cannot wait until the day that you are Mrs. Christopher Ewing." They kiss. Bobby and Ann go up to them and hug each of them. Sue Ellen hugs Christopher and extends her hand to Elena to say congratulations. Elena accepts.

John Ross stands there a moment. He extends his hand to Christopher and gives him a brotherly hug. "Congrats Chris, I hope you are happy." He then gives Elena a quick hug "And you, don't go breaking his heart again this time."

Pamela stands up and shakes Elena's hand. "Congratulations." and she gives Christopher a hug. "I hope things truly work out for you, congratulations."

He stares at her a moment. "Is that why you were the only person who didn't toast us, Pamela?"

Everyone looks at her filled glass on the table. "It is fine Chris, she doesn't have to toast us. Things were never peachy between us anyway. Pamela, you can at least pretend to be happy for us." says Elena cooly.

Pamela looks shocked. "I am happy for you, if you two are happy. I just couldn't drink the champagne."

They look at her quizzically, as does Bobby and Ann. Sue Ellen breaks out into a big smile and so does John Ross.

"She couldn't drink the champagne, because Pamela is pregnant!" says John Ross happily. Sue Ellen steps between the two and hugs them. "I'm going to be a grandma!"

Bobby goes over and shakes John Ross's hand "Congratulations, son!" and he gives Pamela a hug. "I'm happy for the both of you. Fantastic news!"

Ann gives Pamela and John Ross each a hug. "This is such a happy night! If you need anything, let me know! I love babies."

Christopher smiles and shakes John Ross's hand. He looks at Pamela with a hint of sadness, recalling her pregnant with their twins. "I am sincerely happy for you Pamela." he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Elena stands there awkwardly, before giving a half smile. She hugs John Ross and shakes Pamela's hand. "Best of luck to the new parents"

After some small talk, Christopher and Elena head back to her apartment in Dallas. Bobby and Ann clean up from dinner and go up to bed.

John Ross walks with Pamela and Sue Ellen, with one on each arm down the driveway. "Good night mama," he says giving her a kiss. "You are welcome to stay over tonight, if you want."

"No, no." answers Sue Ellen. "I'm going to leave you two alone. You need time together." She hugs them both. "I'm so happy for the two of you. Pamela, we are going to need to start a shopping list."

Pamela laughs, "Yes, I know. You and my mother can fight over what we need to start buying."

Sue Ellen makes a face. "Oh, yes. Afton. Well we can certainly find some common ground over our shared grandbaby." She walks to her car and hums happily. "Night!"

John Ross walks Pamela over to their home. "Are you comfortable staying the night?' he asks her. She kisses him and nods.

The two walk inside. Pamela arches her eyebrows at their disheveled house. "Throw a rager in here, when I was gone?" she asks elbowing him in the side.

"You bet. Me, myself, and I. We had a grand ole time." he says following her into the kitchen. "Does our bedroom look like this too?" she asks

He smiles. "No, I did manage to clean that one, after you did some damage while packing."

They walk upstairs together. He scoops her up and tosses her on the bed. "Welcome home, darlin."

They begin to kiss passionately as they undress one another. John Ross begins to kiss her stomach. "You know, I'm going to love watching this baby grow inside of you over the next few months."

Pamela pulls him back up to her face. "You may not, once I turn into a beach ball with anger management problems and intense cravings."

He starts laughing "You will always be gorgeous, beach ball or no beach ball. As for the anger management, you do have a temper...but I can handle you. And I'm going to enjoy eating whatever you are craving. Chips, chocolate, ice cream, whatever you want."

"Well the only thing that I am craving right now is you," says Pamela as she rolls him over and climbs on top of him. "I think I want to be on top tonight." she says as they kiss.

**... ...  
**

Elena sneaks into her living room, as Christopher is asleep in her bed. She calls Joaquin.

"Joaquin, we have a problem." she says quietly. "John Ross and Pamela are not on the outs anymore! They are back together and she is pregnant. This divide and conquer thing hasn't worked!"

"Damn," replies Joaquin. "I underestimated those two. By all accounts they are sharks and hot-tempered, but apparently not with each other. We will have to move on to Plan B."

"I have already started implementing it." whispers Elena.

"Excellent, as long as you get control of Christopher's shares in Ewing Global, we are golden. John Ross and Pamela married with a prenup and share their ownership. Get Christopher drunk or drugged, whatever it takes, and get a quicky marriage. You can then combine that with your proxy vote to force the deal through. Make Christopher see things your way, Elena." answers Joaquin.

"You want me to marry Christopher?! We just got engaged again. Are you out of your mind?" says Elena.

Joaquin chuckles. "Maybe a little bit. Listen, you can get an annulment after a little while, but not until after the deal is done. Christopher won't realize there is a connection between the two. Just explain it is good business. There is no other way Elena. We need to get this done as soon as possible, before Felix realizes what is going on. We don't want his wrath coming down on us, do we?"

"No," says Elena quietly. "We don't want that. I will see what I can do."

She hangs up the phone, pours herself a large glass of vodka and sits on her couch pondering her next move.


	8. Chapter 8

**Season 3...Epsiode 8:**

_Set a week after episode 7._

Elena sits staring out of the Ewing Global jet's window at the passing clouds. Christopher comes in from the galley holding two glasses of champaigne. "Can you believe we are going to do this?" asks Elena.

"You mean, eloping?" he says grinning. "Because we should have been married a long time ago and I don't want to waste another day."

She smiles back at him and squeezes his hand. "No matter what, remember that I love you Christopher."

"What do you mean no matter what?" he leans in to kiss her. "I know you do and you know I love you."

"Your family is not going to be pleased. I know Bobby and Ann would very much like to see our wedding. I don't care much about the other three." says Elena.

"Dad and Ann will get over it. And John Ross and Pamela got married without the family there, they of all people should understand." replies Christopher.

"I hope so. When we fly back to Dallas, things could get a bit bumpy." says Elena. "I'm supporting this deal with Joaquin, and I'd like you to do the same. It is good business."

Christopher smiles, "I'm leaning that way. And you may be able to persuade me." he says as he unbuttons her shirt.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" says Elena as she climbs on top of him.

...

John Ross finishes carrying in the last of Pamela's belongings back into their house.

"For someone who packed in a hurry, you sure managed to bring a ton of stuff." he puffs as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

Pamela pops out of their closet with some hangers. "A lady always manages to pack what she needs. Even when terribly upset. Just toss them on the floor, I will empty them." She walks up to him and wipes his sweat from his forehead with her shirt and kiss him. "Thank you for carrying those upstairs for me."

John Ross sits on the bed, watching her unpack her clothes. "So, where are you standing on this whole Joaquin thing?" he asks.

"Where do you think I stand?" she asks playfully, hanging up a skirt.

"Pamela, I'm serious. Something about this guy doesn't sit right. Bum has been off the grid now trying to find dirt on him, but I'm afraid it will be too late. The meeting is tomorrow morning." says John Ross.

Pamela pokes her head out of the closet. "I don't trust him anymore than you do. I humored him to see if I could get a read on him. Other than Elena and him being buddy/buddy, I'm afraid I didn't learn anything new. Well, actually, she must be telling him things about us since he knew about you and I."

"Damn it. I figured Elena would feed him stuff, but not that kinda stuff. This explains why he was flirting with you." chuckles John Ross.

"What? You think he only flirted with me to exploit our problems? Not for my dazzling good looks or my brilliant mind?" says Pamela walking out to him.

He smiles at her. "I don't think he could ever appreciate your amazing traits. But I know someone who does."

Pamela goes and sits next to him on their bed. She grabs his hand with hers. "You want to know where I stand? I'm with you, darlin'. I am not going to support him. As you said to me, we are stronger together than apart."

Their doorbell rings.

Both of them walk downstairs. John Ross opens the door. "Mama, what a pleasant surprise." he says hugging her.

"Hello, you two." Sue Ellen walks in and gives them both a kiss. "I'm stopping by because I was just talking to Bobby. He is pretty sure he is going to support Joaquin's plan tomorrow. He likes the proposal and thinks it is good for the company."

"Damn it, Uncle Bobby can be a real fool sometimes," says John Ross angrily. "If he is going to support it, so will Christopher. That means 2/3 of the owners back it, while the board remains split 3-3. That is enough for them to pass the deal and get the ball rolling."

Pamela brings out three mugs and a pot of tea, pouring some for everyone. "Is there a chance of Bum getting the information we need in time?" asks Pamela. "Can we use what we have now?"

John Ross shakes his head. "None of it is solid enough. Won't be enough to convince Bobby or Christopher."

Sue Ellen sips her coffee. "I tried calling Christopher, but his phone is off. Bobby has no idea where he is."

"Probably with Elena," says Pamela. "Well we can try to reason with Chris when we see him. He isn't immune to common sense."

"Oh yes he is," replies John Ross. "He belongs in a lab, not the boardroom."

"Even if Joaquin gets what he wants, we can continue to work to overturn the deal." says Sue Ellen. "The three of us are smart enough to figure out a course of action."

John Ross smiles. "With you two ladies at my side, I would not dare bet against us."

Sue Ellen finishes her cup. "I should be going, I have lots of errands to run." she gets up to head towards the door. "It is so good to see you two like this. It really makes my day." she smiles at them and heads out.

Pamela stands up. "Those Ryland files you have. Have you gone through them thoroughly, John Ross? Could there be something in there on Joaquin?"

"Not that I know of. I have looked -" he stops. "How do you know about those files?"

Pamela gives a cryptic smile. "I have my ways."

He looks at her perplexed. "Alot of it is bank account numbers and mumbo jumbo. If I have some information to compare it to, it might make more sense."

"Well whenever Bum gets back to you, perhaps that will provide the context we need." she rubs his shoulders. "How about we go sit outside at the pool? It can help us relax."

John Ross nods. "You're right. We do need to relax, especially you." he rubs her stomach. "Let's take our minds off this whole thing for now."

They go upstairs to change into their bathing suits. "Mrs. Ewing, for being 2 1/2 months pregnant, you still look smokin hot." John Ross says with a grin eyeing Pamela.

"Not for long," Pamela says wistfully. "But you, sir," she rubs his chest. "You have been working out. And I like it." she kisses him. "Race you to the pool!"

They take off running out of the house.

...

Joaquin is driving his car through downtown Dallas, when Felix calls him.

"Joaquin, what is the status of this deal?" asks Felix impatiently. "We have been sitting in a holding pattern for two weeks now."

"Apologies, Felix," replies Joaquin nervously. "We had to move to Plan B, when our original plan began to fall apart."

"What is Plan B? And why was I not told of this?" demanded Felix.

"Elena Ramos is going to marry Christopher Ewing for access to his shares in Ewing Global. If there is a prenup, then she believes she would be able to persuade him to back her...along with her proxy vote. If there is no prenup, she will be able to control 2/3 of the company. Either way, our deal will get through. The meeting is tomorrow morning. Both her and the Ewing boy are on their way to get hitched right now." answers Joaquin confidently.

"Sounds like an ingenious plan," responds Felix. "It better work. I want no more mistakes."

With that Felix hangs up the phone.

"Don't worry Felix," says Joaquin to himself smiling. "The Ewings won't know what hit them and either will you."

...

Elena and Christopher stand kissing on the altar, at a small church in Puerto Rico.

"I'm so glad we are finally married," says Christopher, hugging his new wife.

"Me too," answers Elena with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"We have to fly back to Dallas in the morning in order to be there for that Ewing Global meeting," says Christopher. "But we can still have some fun tonight, before I take you on a proper honeymoon." he says grinning.

"We will have fun tonight and we do need to be back tomorrow morning," she takes his hand and they begin walking out the front door of the church.

"I'm going to call Dad and Ann to tell them the news," says Christopher, pulling out his cell phone.

"No!" says Elena sharply, before lowering her voice. "Let's surprise them all tomorrow morning. Tonight you are mine." she kisses him as they walk arm in arm to their hotel.

...

Ann rings the doorbell of the Ryland house. She stands their nervous and fidgeting with her purse.

Harris opens it and gives her an evil smile. "Annie, what a pleasant surprise. You aren't armed this time, are ya?" he asks.

"No, Harris. I have come to see Emma. May I come in?" she asks quietly.

He stands aside and allows her entry into the home. "Emma! Your mother is here, come downstairs." he calls.

Emma comes down the stairs and walks up to Ann cautiously, before giving her a hug. "How are you?" Ann asks smiling at her.

"I'm good. Things are alot calmer here now." says Emma.

"Would you consider coming home with me?" asks Ann hopefully. "Southfork just isn't the same without you there, Emma."

"No she will not," Judith's voice thunders from the top of the stairs. "Emma's place is here, with her real family. Not in your snake-pit of a home. You allowed this girl to run wild."

Emma looks up to Judith "Grandmother, please. This is not the time." she turns back to Ann. "I appreciate you coming to see me, but I am fine here. I just need my space."

Ann looks at her daughter with uncertainty. "Alright. But call me anytime. And let's do lunch or go riding sometime."

"Oh, I'm sure she will call you soon Annie. Maybe you'll call her, once your family implodes." Harris flashes his teeth at her.

"Don't you dare threaten my family, Harris. You tried to destroy us once before and failed. Don't make the same mistake again, or I will be back here with my shotgun." warns Ann. She gives her daughter a slight smile and walks out of the house.

She immediately calls Bobby and tells him of Harris' warning.

...

The following morning, everyone files into the Ewing Global boardroom. Bobby and Sue Ellen file in sitting at the end of the table. Christopher and Elena walk in together, holding hands. John Ross and Pamela come in last, arms around each other's waists.

"Before we begin discussing this deal, Elena and I have some news for everyone." says Christopher, glancing at Elena. "We are married!"

Elena smiles and studies everyone's faces. They all looked shock, but Bobby quickly breaks out into a smile and goes to hug each of them.

Sue Ellen looks at John Ross and Pamela, who are still processing the news. She then turns and nods at them with a fake smile. "Congratulations. To the both of you."

John Ross gives them a suspicious look. "This happened awfully quick. Why the rush?"

Christopher looks at him annoyed. "You didn't exactly have a normal wedding yourself, cousin. At least Elena and I married for love."

John Ross glares at him "Don't you even go there. I love Pamela. We married for several reasons."

Pamela finally speaks up, "Well I hope it works out." she looks at John Ross and a smile forms, "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness."

She takes a piece of paper and writes down "She married him to push this deal through!" and slides the paper over to John Ross, unbeknownst to the others. He looks at her and nods.

Joaquin walks in, all smiles. "Good morning! I take it, we are ready to move forward with our business arrangement?"

"I think we are," says Elena. "I fully support your proposal and look forward to doing business with you."

Joaquin smiles at her. "Excellent news, Ms. Ramos or should I say Mrs. Ewing?"

Elena grins at him. "Elena is just fine."

Christopher looks at the proposal copy in front of him and then glances at John Ross, before looking at Joaquin. "I'm with you too. Seems like a sound plan."

Joaquin smiles at him. "Glad to have your support, Mr. Ewing."

Bobby looks up, "I don't have any ownership, but as a board member I am onboard with this plan. My son and Elena seem to believe it is sound, so that is good enough for me." He glaces over at Sue Ellen.

"I'm not comfortable with this plan, Mr. Castro. I'm sorry, I can't back it under the current circumstances." says Sue Ellen.

Joaquin looks at both of them and nods. "Thank you for your answers," before looking at Pamela and John Ross.

Pamela clears her throat and looks at John Ross. "After studying your proposal extensively, I cannot get onboard with the fact you want $2 billion in capital from us. That is a huge sum of money, that could be better spent on other projects. I have to decline."

John Ross shakes his head in agreement. "I'm with my wife on this. No dice."

Joaquin smiles, "Well with Elena and Christopher's support, that is still enough to go through with this. But thank you for letting me know where you stand." he looks at Pamela. "I'm quite disappointed in your course of action, Mrs. Ewing. I thought we may have come to an understanding, but I see your husband as wooed you back after dishonoring you by cheating. Poor decision for a newly expectant mother. I actually feel sorry for you and that child."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" growls John Ross jumping up and lunges at him. "Don't you dare talk about my wife or baby." He delivers a hard punch to Joaquin's jaw. Bobby and Christopher rush over and get John Ross off of Joaquin. They pull him off and push him away. Pamela grabs John Ross's arm. "Let's get out of here." she says to him.

As they begin to walk out, Pamela turns around to face Joaquin with a smile on her face. "Congratulations on your deal. I can assure you that we will be keeping a very close eye on you, your organization, and what you do with our money. This is not over by a long shot, Mr. Castro." with that she and John Ross walk out of the conference room to his office.

Joaquin stands up and wipes some blood from his split lit. "I'm going to let that one go. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy your afternoon. I will be in touch." he turns and walks out of the conference room.

"I can't believe John Ross did that. He is so hot-headed," says Elena.

"Don't talk about my son." responds Sue Ellen sharply. "He was giving that snake what he deserved. He was out of line talking about Pamela and their baby." she stands up and walks out of the conference room.

"Well, why don't I buy my new daughter-in-law and my son an early lunch?" says Bobby, trying to lighten the mood. Christopher and Elena accept. The trio leave the office.

...

"Let me see your hand, John Ross," says Pamela pulling out a few ice cubes from a bucket.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." he says, grabbing both of her hands. "I don't like that man. I don't like the way he looks at you and I don't like the way he talks to you."

"Well the feeling is mutual," says Pamela. "But we need to keep a close eye on him."

He nods, then she laughs. "I have to confess I did like seeing you get so hot under the collar," and she gives him a kiss. "That always manages to turn on a girl."

John Ross gives her a devilish grin "Does it now? Well I can go around hitting a whole lotta guys if you want..." as he pulls her on his lap kissing her.

Sue Ellen knocks and comes in, "Sorry to interrupt you two," she says with a chuckle, "But we need to figure out how to stop Joaquin."

Pamela climbs off of John Ross's lap and goes over to the window. "We either need to make Christopher see the truth about Elena or we need to get Elena removed as my father's proxy."

John Ross stands up. "I have an idea. But I'm not sure how you two will feel about it."

Both women turn to look at him. "What is it?" asks Sue Ellen.

"We set Cliff free." says John Ross quietly.

Pamela's eyes widen. "Are you serious, John Ross? You want to set my father free?"

He walks up to her and grabs both of her shoulders. "I don't want to set him free, after what he did to you. To all of us. But if we can get him to sign over his 1/3 in this company in exchange for his freedom, then we can put the breaks on this deal."

Pamela looks at him and looks at Sue Ellen. "What do you think?" she asks her mother-in-law.

Sue Ellen ponders it for a second. "It may not be a bad idea, but we need to control the situation. Cliff is a slippery one and if we can send him to another country, then it might be easier. Cliff Barnes back in Dallas would be bad news."

John Ross nods. "We offer him a monthly stipend and get him a house somewhere. Pay people to keep an eye on him. But in exchange we control this company, completely." he grabs both sides of Pamela's head. "The two of us will be able to call all the shots around here."

Sue Ellen clears her throat. "Three of us, don't think I'm going to just retire!"

Pamela laughs. "Of course you aren't, Sue Ellen. And yes, the three of us." she looks deep in John Ross's eyes. "Okay. Let's do it. Let's fly down there today and get this done and over with."

John Ross calls his secretary and tells her to have the jet fueled up and ready to go. The three walk out of the office and head over to the airport.

...

Joaquin is icing his face from John Ross's punch, when his phone rings.

"Felix," he says answering. "The deal is done. The money will begin flowing to us within days."

"Outstanding news," Felix says. "Was it unanimous?"

"Of course not. John Ross and Pamela Ewing, along with his mother Sue Ellen dissented. Luckily Elena married Christopher and persuaded him that this was a deal worth taking." replies Joaquin.

"Are they going to be a problem, Joaquin?" Felix asks with a hint of menace.

"I don't see how, they aren't going to be able to control the company." Joaquin says confidently.

"Good. I would hate to have to do things my way. I'll be in touch." says Felix, ending the call.

"Things will be done my way, Felix. Not yours." Joaquin says aloud to himself. He pours himself a drink as he beging to comb over some financial records.


	9. Chapter 9

**Season 3...Episode 9**

John Ross, Pamela, and Sue Ellen are waiting in the Nuevo Laredo jail when Cliff Barnes is brought in and seated at a table.

"Thank you, Senor Campa," says Sue Ellen shaking the man's hand. "We won't need too long with Mr. Barnes."

Senor Campa nods and he and his guards exit the room, leaving the four of them alone.

Cliff stares at each one of them, stopping to stare the longest at Pamela.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." says Cliff, breaking the silence. "Have you come to let me out?" he asks saracastically.

John Ross puts his arm around Pamela, who seems to be the most uncomfortable.

"Matter of fact we are here to do just that, Barnes. But only if we do it our way."

"Your way?" scoffs Cliff. "This ought to be good. I haven't heard any jokes in a long while."

"You sign over your 1/3 ownership of Ewing Global to us, and we will have you out of here. We will set you up in new country, in a new house. You will be given dividend checks and can live the rest of your life in relative comfort. Do we have a deal?"

Cliff stares at him intently. "You mean my 1/3 ownership in BARNES GLOBAL? I will have to think about it." he turns to look at Pamela. "You look well Pam, have these vultures turned on you yet?"

"You're talking with me, not her," says John Ross defensively.

"It's okay, John Ross." she goes over and sits across from Cliff. "I am well Daddy. I am happy right now. And now, the Ewings haven't turned on me." she looks back at John Ross. "I love my husband very much" and she looks at Sue Ellen, "and Sue Ellen too."

Cliff nods slowly. "Well, after everything you've been through, I am glad to see you're happy."

Pamela stares at him sadly. "Half of what I went through is your fault." she stops herself and stands up. "Please take this deal. The company is under threat from some dangerous people and this would help us preserve some of your business legacy." Pamela pauses. "It would also give us control of the company and leave something for your grandchild."

Cliff's eyes widen. "My grandchild? You're pregnant? With both mine and JR's grandchild?" Cliff looks like he is going to have a heart attack.

John Ross goes up to him and leans in close. "The feud is over, Barnes. Our child will end it."

"It's a good deal Cliff," says Sue Ellen trying to get the talk back on track. "I promise we will keep our side of the bargain."

"Well if you know, I didn't kill JR, then who the hell did?" Cliff demands to know.

"JR killed JR." replies John Ross.

Cliff's eyes blaze with hate "Of course he did. Gotta hand it to the bastard, well done. I'm the latest victim in this feud that all started because Jock Ewing screwed over Digger Barnes!"

Pamela looks at Cliff, "Daddy, take this deal." she pulls out papers from her purse. "Sign this and you will be out of here within days! You have my word. I may never want a relationship with you again, but this is a way for us both to move on."

"Your word? You sold out your own father, Pamela." scoffs Cliff.

"YOU KILLED MY BABIES!" she screams back at him, her voice breaking. Sue Ellen and John Ross grab her shoulders.

"Leave the papers, Pamela. I will think it over." Cliff replies coldly.

"Do you ladies mind giving Barnes and I a few minutes alone please?" asks John Ross.

Sue Ellen nods, while Pamela looks slightly concerned. "It'll be fine, I promise." he says to her and kisses her cheek.

The ladies walk out leaving John Ross alone with Cliff.

"What now?" demands Cliff. "You're going to beat up an old man?" he asks tauntingly.

"You're not worth my time Barnes. But there is another term to the deal." says John Ross.

He pulls out another piece of paper and hands it to Cliff. "I want access to your safety deposit box at the Bank of Dallas. You will get everything in there that you have, minus one thing."

Cliff looks at him, "And what is that?"

"Rebecca Wentworth's engagement ring. I want it to give to Pamela. Sign this paper and I can get it." John Ross replies.

Cliff stares at him and studies him, "You actually love my daughter. Never thought I'd ever say that. I assumed it was just another Ewing ploy."

"I do love her, more then you could possibly fathom. And I know you told her she could have that ring when she met the right guy you approve of. I don't give a damn about your approval and either does she, but I am the right man for her. So she deserves that ring and I aim to give it to her. It is her birthright." John Ross says seriously.

Cliff signs the paper giving access to the safety deposit box and slides it back over to him.

"One more thing, Barnes." John Ross says as he leans in close to Cliff. "If you do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt Pamela or our baby, I will kill you. If the thought even crosses your mind, I will kill you." he leans back. "Are we clear?"

Cliff nods solemnly, as John Ross exits the room.

...

Christopher sits with Bobby on the Southfork patio.

"I can't believe you eloped, Christopher. I'm happy for you, but it caught me off guard." says Bobby

"Me too," answers Christopher. "Elena pushed me for it and said she wanted me back. I just hope it works out."

"Aren't you sure of that?" asks Bobby surprised.

Christopher shrugs "I love Elena, I probably always will. And I want our marriage to work. But I also have feelings for someone else."

Bobby raises his eyebrows. "Who would that be?"

Christopher looks around and lowers his voice "You cannot say anything, but it's Emma."

Bobby spits out his drink. "Oh God. What?! That girl is bad news! Lord knows I shouldn't say that about Annie's daughter, but it is the truth. Look at what she did to John Ross and Pamela!"

Christopher stands up and gets defensive. "That is just as much John Ross's fault as it is Emma's and I am beginning to care for her. I don't know what, if anything will come of it, but I was being honest with you. After seeing your reaction, maybe I shouldn't have been." he walks off.

Bobby sits there contemplating this latest twist in the Ewing family saga.

...

Elena and Joaquin sit toasting their victory in Ewing Global inside of Elena's apartment.

"Things are going according to plan, Elena." says Joaquin beaming. "The deal is done securing a great deal of money, we both will be rich."

Elena smiles faintly. "Yes, now, I just need to decide about staying married to Christopher or getting an annullment."

"Annullment," says Joaquin. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be tied down with a moron like that."

Joaquin's phone rings. "Harris Ryland" reads the caller ID.

"Excuse me for a moment," Joaquin says to Elena as he walks outside onto her porch.

"Harris Ryland, to what do I owe the honor?" says Joaquin.

"Just thought you should know that your little coup at Ewing Global is in serious jeopardy." Harris tells him, with a smile on your face. "My records that I accumulated over the years. Bank records, memos, and the like are all in John Ross Ewing's possession. Something tells me he will connect the dots and you will be in some hot water, my friend."

Joaquin pales. "That is unacceptable. How the hell did he get those documents?" he demanded to know.

"Long story, but he tricked my little girl. But I am telling you this for two reasons. First, I want to see the Ewings fail and this means you need to win. Second, I know what those records show and I could use a nice loan once you deal with the papers." replies Harris.

"I'm booked solid today, but tomorrow we will talk face to face." says Joaquin.

"Fine, fine." says Harris. "Just in case you want to do something about it, those papers are located in John Ross's sock drawer in his bedroom, according to Emma. Talk to you tomorrow, amigo." Harris hangs up.

Joaquin walks inside. "There has been a development." he tells Elena.

"Everything okay?" she asks, slightly alarmed.

"It will be after tonight. I must go." he says as he exits Elena's apartment.

...

John Ross sits at his desk at home going over some Ewing Global documents, when his cell phone rings.

"Bum! Tell me you got good news, my friend" he says when he answers the phone.

"Oh, do I have some news for you." begins Bum. "First off, Joaquin Castro and Elena Ramos grew up together in Mexico. She has known him since she was 6 years old. Apparently that is who Elena was with after she left Dallas months ago, up until she returned. And he returned with her. Castro started off as a low-level drug enforcer for the Menendez-Ochoa cartel. Felix Menendez-Ochoa himself paid for him to go to law school in Mexico and become the cartel's "face" when it came to dealing with business. He has been in charge of managing the cartel's money and forming new business connections both in Latin America and in the U.S. Unfortunately for us, he has never been convicted of anything and is able to travel freely between the countries."

John Ross begins to process all he has learned.

"I'm not getting to the best part." says Bum excitedly. "Castro has been skimming the cartel for years. He has been moving it around, but has stockpiled tens of millions of dollars in offshore bank accounts. It appears he promised Elena a great deal of money for her help in conning your family, but I don't yet know her motives."

John Ross's eyes are ablaze with anger. "So you're telling me Elena and Joaquin have been in cahoots for months to steal from Ewing Global? And that he is using our money to replace funds he stole from a goddamn drug cartel?!"

"Affirmative." answers Bum. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, boss. Took me awhile to piece all of this together."

"Thank you for this. More than you know. Please keep digging." says John Ross.

"I'm sending you over some bank records of Castro's to look at as some proof or leverage, if you need it. I will be in touch." says Bum as he hangs up.

Several seconds later John Ross gets an email from Bum with the bank records. He is reading them when something clicks. John Ross bolts upstairs and retrieves a page from the Ryland files and runs back down. He compares it to what Bum sent him and now realizes he has the smoking gun connecting Joaquin's bank accounts to the cartel, not to mention his swindling of them. As John Ross puts back the document in his drawer and walks downstairs again with a smile, Pamela walks in from the grocery store.

"Darlin, boy do I got some news for you." he says excitedly, grabbing the bags of groceries from her hands. He relays all that Bum told him and how they can now prove Joaquin swindled the cartel.

Pamela smiles, "That is fantastic. And I got some news for you too." She opens up her purse and pulls out official looking documents. "Daddy signed over his 1/3 in Ewing Global. We have complete control."

He picks her up and starts kissing her. "See? With us on the same side, nothing can stop us!"

She kisses him back. "I also wanted to talk to you about something." He puts her down. "Since we now have 66% of the company, I was thinking we give your mama a percentage of our shares. We can keep 51% and control things together, but give her 15% for all that she has done for us."

He grins at her. "You're an amazing woman, Pamela." he picks her up again. "Let's go celebrate," he says as he begins to carry her upstairs.

She grabs his shoulder. "As much as I would love for you to ravish me, Mr. Ewing, don't you think we should tell Bobby, Christopher, and Sue Ellen about all this?"

John Ross thinks for a second. "I suppose you're right." he gives her a devlish smile, "You're all mine later, then."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiles back at him.

She grabs his hand, as the two of them walk up to the main house.

Bobby and Christopher are in the den, while Sue Ellen and Ann are in the kitchen. John Ross calls everyone together into the den.

John Ross and Pamela explain everything regarding Elena and Joaquin. They show the bank records to everyone.

Christopher looks like he is on the verge of collapse. After everything is explain, he stands up to storm out. John Ross stops him.

"Christopher, don't do anything stupid now. We are going to work together on this, as a family." John Ross warns him.

Christopher shoves him "Stay outta my way, John Ross! Congrats to you and Pamela for getting everything you ever wanted...I'm done with all of you for now." and he storms off, speeding away in his car.

Bobby and Ann apologize for him. "He is just in shock," explains Bobby. "We will deal with Joaquin and Elena tomorrow during the board meeting. I should've listened to the three of you. For that, I apologize."

"Now we can make it right, Uncle Bobby." says John Ross. The two men shake hands, as Bobby and Ann exit the room.

"Mama, Pamela and I have a surprise for you." says John Ross grinning at her. "Now that we control 66% of Ewing Global, we want you to be a partner with us. We are going to give you a 15% stake in the ownership."

Pamela smiles and hands Sue Ellen the papers making it official. "You're an amazing woman Sue Ellen, and we both want you to work with us everyday."

Sue Ellen starts to tear up and hugs both of them at the same time. "Thank you so much for this. First a grandchild and now this. I'm overwhelmed."

"Welcome to the club," John Ross replies. "Let me take my two favorite girls out for dinner." He wraps an arm around each of their waists as they exit the house and get into a car.

...

"Bobby, I can't help but feel Harris is involved in this whole thing," says Ann, as the two of them eat a quiet dinner.

"It wouldn't surprise me, in the least. He has drug cartel connections and so does Joaquin. Think Emma can help us out with anything on Harris?" asks Bobby.

Ann hesitates. "I don't know honestly. I don't know where she stands anymore. I may reach out to her to see."

"Please do Annie. We may need all the help we can get." replies Bobby. He smiles at her. "Since we have the house to ourselves tonight, why don't we go out to the pool and have some fun?"

Ann giggles "Bobby Ewing, you are on!"

...

Christopher and Emma kiss passionately as they roll around on the floor of a hotel. Both are intoxicated, yet are the most honest they have ever been with one another. He told her all about Elena and Joaquin...she told him about how she really feels about him.

"Are you sure you want to be with me, Chris?" she asks him quietly, nuzzling his neck.

"Never been more sure about something in my life." he replies. "I never should've married Elena. What a vindictive snake!"

As if her ears are ringing, Christopher's cell phone rings and the caller ID reads "Elena Ramos."

Emma grabs his hand. "Don't answer it. Stay in this moment with me."

He takes another swig of whisky and smiles at her, before rolling on top of her again as her moans fill their hotel room.

...

John Ross and Pamela are asleep in their bed, cuddling post-lovemaking, when she awakens startled to a sound in their bedroom.

She turns over and shakes John Ross, until he stirs.

"Ready for Round 2, darlin?" he mumbles.

"Ssshhh. John Ross, I think someone is in our bedroom." she whispers in his ear.

His eyes immediately open and he quickly turns on a lamp, next to the side of his bed.

A masked figure is seen on the other side of the room, grasping at papers in his sock drawer. The figure turns around startled and pulls out a pistol and points it at them.

John Ross grabs Pamela and slides her behind him as she gasps at the sight of the gun.

"Don't you try anything, or it'll be the last thing you do." says the man, in a thick Spanish accent. "I got what I came for. Don't think of following me out of here or I will come back and pay her a visit" he gestures at Pamela with the gun.

The figure darts down the stairs. John Ross immediately grabs a gun from his night stand drawer. "Stay here and lock the bedroom door." he commands Pamela as he runs downstairs in his boxers.

By the time he gets to the front lawn, he sees a dark car speeding away.

"Damn it!" he punches the ground. He goes back upstairs after surveying that the intruder entered via an unlocked patio door. "Pamela, it's me. You can unlock the door."

It immediately opens and she grabs him in a tight hug, teary-eyed. "Who the hell was that?" she whispers.

He holds her. "I'm going to find out and make them pay. Don't you worry, darlin'."

"They got papers from your sock drawer," she says. He goes over and sees his Ryland files are missing.

"It was Joaquin," he says angrily. "That bastard got the proof we had to tie him to the cartel and prove he was swindling them. I'm going to hunt him down. No one comes into my home and threatens my family."

Pamela puts her hand on his shoulders and pulls him into a hug again. "Don't get too worked up, John Ross. Things aren't too bleak." She grabs his hand. "Follow me" she says.

Pamela walks him downstairs into their office. She bends down and opens up her safe. She pulls out several thick files...her copy of the Ryland files. "Surprise!" she says with a smug look on her face.

John Ross stares at her in shock. "How did you manage this?"

"I stumbled on them when I was leaving after I found out about Emma and JR's letter. So I made a copy. When I came back, I put them in the safe. Lucky thing I did." she responds.

"Boy, for the first time, I am I glad I pissed you off!" he kisses her. "You have everything?"

She nods. "I do. And Joaquin and Elena won't know what hit them tomorrow morning. They will think they are in the clear, when in reality, they are far from it."

He scoops her up. "I knew I married you for a reason. I hope this baby inherits some of your brains."

She caresses his face "And some of your brawn?" she smiles.

"That is a given, Darlin." he says grinning. "This baby is a Ewing. Let's go back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and you need your rest."

...

Bobby, Sue Ellen, John Ross, and Pamela are sitting in the Ewing Global conference room, as Elena and Joaquin arrive. Christopher is M.I.A.

"Thanks for coming, you two" says John Ross smiling. "We had a few items to discuss before we transfer the money for this business deal."

Joaquin smiles back "A few items? Such as?"

John Ross's face turns deadly serious. "The fact you are working for Felix Menendez-Ochoa and his drug cartel, which is where this money is actually heading because you have been skimming their profits. Did you really think we were that stupid?" He stands up. "Did you really think I wouldn't realize it was you or one of your people who broke into my home and threatened my pregnant wife and I at gun point?" he yells at him.

Joaquin's smile disappears, but he grins. "I believe someone is pulling your leg, Mr. Ewing. I am not involved with these people. Do you have proof of that?" he asks. He also stands. "And I would never harm your lovely wife." he looks down and smiles at Pamela, whose eyes are ablaze.

She stands up at smacks him hard across the face. "You sick bastard. Don't you ever come near me or my family ever again."

Elena stands up. "You all need to calm down," she says sharply. She grabs Joaquin and sits him down. "We have a deal and these 'facts' can't be proven, so I don't see the point of being here anymore."

John Ross moves over closer to them "See, we do have proof." He tosses the copy of Ryland's files on the table in front of them. Joaquin noticeably pales.

Sue Ellen chuckles, "What's wrong? Didn't think we had a copy?"

"This is lies. Our agreement is done. If you backtrack, I will tie you up in court for years." Joaquin hisses out, as Elena nods.

"Good luck with that," says Pamela. "I paid a visit down to Nuevo Laredo to visit my father. And guess what? You are no longer his proxy, Elena." She hands the paperwork to Elena. "My father signed his shares over to John Ross and I. Looks like you bet on the wrong team, by siding with your childhood buddy."

"This is outrageous and clearly a forgery," screams Elena, enraged.

"Afraid not," says Pamela. "It is notarized, has several witnesses to the signatures, and has been filed with the appropriate authorities. Now, why don't you get your conniving, scheming ass out of my office building before you are removed by force."

Elena glares at her and stands up, and John Ross, Bobby, and Sue Ellen are sitting there grinning.

"Elena, Christopher will be in touch with you to annul your wedding. Don't go too far," says Bobby.

Elena storms out and goes down the elevator.

Joaquin remains sitting there, in shock.

"Get your ass out of here too, before I beat your face in," snarls John Ross to him.

He stands up, "You most certainly haven't heard the last from me. And you will regret your course of action."

John Ross grabs him by the collar and throws him against the wall. "That sounded like a threat to me. How about to you Uncle Bobby?"

"Most certainly did." nods Bobby in agreement.

"Get it through your mind that you lost. Your deal is dead and you will be too, if you tangle with this family. Stay away from this company and all of us here or I will be paying you a visit." John Ross says to him menancingly.

Joaquin shoves him off of him. "Tell yourself what you want. But I can get to you at anytime. And if I can't get to you, I can get to them." he gestures to Pamela and Sue Ellen. "So I suggest you watch your step, amigo."

Bobby holds John Ross back as Joaquin walks out of the office.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" yells John Ross. "He is not going to let this be."

"No, I don't think so," says Sue Ellen quietly.

...

Joaquin shows up at Harris' house, late at night.

"Thank you for seeing me, Harris. I need your help."

Harris chuckles, "I heard your deal imploded...tough break. What do you need?"

"I know you are connected with some muscle in town. I need several men for a job." replies Joaquin.

"Fine, fine." says Harris. He jots down a number. "Call this man and tell him what you need. He will hook you up."

"Gracias, my friend." answers Joaquin as he turns to go.

"Not so fast." barks Harris. "I know you are skimming from Felix, I had those files for a reason before I was swindled out of them. I want in, once you get your operation back up and running."

Joaquin turns around. "Of course you do. 10%?"

Harris smiles like a shark. "20% and you have a deal." Joaquin nods and shakes hands with Harris.

"This is going to be a beautiful partnership" says Harris grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 3...Episode 10:**

_3 months after the events of Episode 9_

Pamela stands in front of a mirror in her family room, putting on her Aunt Katherine's gorgeous emerald earrings that her father gave her so many months go. Everytime she puts them on, she gets sad. But they match her green gown she is wearing that evening to the Cattle Baron's Ball in downtown Dallas.

As she is lost in her thoughts, John Ross sneaks behind her, wrapping his arms around her growing stomach.

"I must say, you take my breath away." he whispers in her ear.

Pamela turns to face him giving him a kiss. "Don't I do that everyday? And why aren't you fully dressed? We are going to be late!"

He grins, standing there in his underwear, undershirt and unbuttoned dress shirt. "Well, quite frankly darlin', I was watching you get dressed and I thought we might break in the pool table." he scoots her back up to the table and unzips her dress, which falls to the ground effortlessly.

"John Ross, I took a long while getting ready!" she says, feigning exasperation.

He lifts Pamela up onto the pool table so she is sitting on it. "Looks to me like all you just have to slide that gown right back up and zip it. Then you're good to go."

"Oh, you're going to be the death of me sometimes." Pamela says laughing as he begins kissing her and she wraps her legs around his waist.

...

Christopher and Emma lay on a couch cuddling and watching a movie in Emma's new apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the ball tonight?" asks Emma. She had bought a dress anticipating attending, but decided not to when Christopher indicated he didn't want to go.

"I would love to go and dance with you and show you off on my arm, but that may cause problems for the both of us." he responds, kissing her forehead.

"Not for me. I can handle it. You're afraid to see Elena, aren't you?" Emma asks honestly.

"Maybe a little bit," Christopher answers truthfully, "But that is not the main reason at all. It is causing more tension in the family. We all have such a tangled history. Technically we are step-siblings."

Emma smiles at him "The Ewings seem to thrive on tension. Let's go tonight. Let's show the world we are a couple and look people square in the eye. No more hiding."

She stands up and extends her hand to him. He considers it for a moment, then takes it. "You're right. Let's do it. It won't be easy, but nothing in this family ever really is." he kisses her.

"We will be late, but we will make an entrance." Emma heads into the other room to get ready, as Christopher runs out to buy a tux.

...

Two limos pull up to the red carpet outside of the gala. In the first are Bobby and Ann, in the second are John Ross and Pamela.

Numerous reporters flock to take pictures of both couples and they make their way inside of the hall.

"Mr. Ewing?" calls out a reporter in John Ross's direction. "Sources tell us your marriage is on the rocks due to infidelity. Care to comment?"

John Ross's jaw clenches and he starts to storm over there when Pamela wraps her arms around him. "On the rocks? Where did you hear that?" she says beaming.

"My wife and I are doing just fine, we are having our first child in a few months." he says grinning at her, following her lead.

She stands on the tips of her toes and gives him one hell of a kiss, as the flashbulbs go off. "There is your comment" she says winking at the chuckling reporter.

As they walk inside, he stops her. "How on Earth did they know about any issues? Joaquin? Elena?"

"I'm assuming so. Whatever, John Ross. People will always be trying to tear us down and undermine us. That is why we have each other's back." she grabs his hand. "Mind escorting me to our table, my feet are killing me!"

"With pleasure, darlin'" he says laughing. "By the way, superb job deftly handling that question. I was going to knock that guy out."

"I noticed," Pamela answers, taking a seat. "That is why we compliment each other."

Sue Ellen comes over to say hello to John Ross, Pamela, Bobby, and Ann. "You all look stunning!" she says excitedly. "Tonight is going to be absolutely fabulous."

John Ross kisses her on the cheek. "Mama, you know how to throw one hell of a party. Let us know if you need anything."

Sue Ellen walks away, ever the social butterfly, as the four Ewings sit together and sip on some beverages.

"Are you expecting Christopher tonight?" Pamela asks Bobby. "We've seen so little of him lately at the office."

"Truthfully, Pamela, I don't know. He has shut out Ann and I. We have seats for him and Emma tonight," he says gesturing to two empty seats at their table.

"Emma?" asks John Ross incredulously, as Ann gives him a dirty look. He has gone out of his way to avoid her the past few months and didn't want to spend an evening with her now.

"Yes, Emma. My daughter." says Ann sharply. "I doubt she will come, but she is more then welcome."

"Speak for yourself" mumbles Pamela to herself as she spots Christopher and Emma walking in together. "Well, well. Look who it is." she says to the table.

"Christopher, what are you doing with Emma?" Ann asks curiously.

"Well something we've been wanting to tell you for awhile, but we've been seeing each other." says Christopher, with a smile.

Bobby, knowing all along smiles and nods at him. Ann looks like someone slapped her, until she smiles. "Well, it may be awkward at first, but Christopher is a better choice then some of your other ones."

John Ross arches his eyebrows at Ann. He opens his mouth to say something, but Pamela kicks him.

Emma comes up to John Ross with a smirk. "Hope this isn't too awkward for you, but I told you I'd move on."

"Darlin', knock yourself out." he replies to her, while grabbing Pamela's hand. "I ain't available."

Pamela narrows her eyes and looks at Emma, "Keep walkin, honey."

She sits down next to Christopher. He looks at John Ross, "I don't want any problems, cousin. I know you and Emma have some history and bad blood. But I have feelings for her."

"You certainly know how to pick them, Christopher. Emma, Elena -" Christopher interrupts him "Pamela?"

"Oh boy, not this again." says Pamela loudly.

"Leave Pamela out of this," says John Ross. "We are talking about your recent romantic choices."

"I think Pamela should be apart of this," pipes in Emma. "She ran roughshod on Christopher, before turning her sights on you. She is no better then I am."

"Oh, you little bitch." says Pamela, starting to stand up, when John Ross puts a hand on her shoulder. "I made peace with Christopher a long time ago. I wish him happiness and I hope he returns the favor. If that is with you, then so be it. Just stay out of my marriage."

Emma stares at her a moment and nods. "Fair enough." and extends her hand to Pamela.

Pamela looks shocked but slowly reaches for it and shakes it cautiously.

Christopher and John Ross chuckle to themselves. "Well if we got you two to shake hands and form a truce, then there is hope for Israel and the Palestinians" says Ann, a wave of relief washing over her.

"I only extended my hand because she is pregnant and I happen to hate Elena alot more then her." says Emma, taking a sip of wine.

"Something we can all agree on," says Pamela laughing.

John Ross stands up and reaches for Pamela. "Care to dance?" he raises his eyebrow. She smiles and they go off to dance to a slow song. Christopher and Emma and Bobby and Ann following, all dancing.

When they return, they find Joaquin and Elena sitting at their table.

Christopher and John Ross both storm over. "You two have alot of nerve showing up here," yells Christopher.

"We are paying guests," says Joaquin dismissively. "We saw an empty table and sat down."

Elena stands and moves away from the tables, and so does Joaquin.

Bobby, Ann, Emma, and Pamela return to the table and sit down. Eventually John Ross and Christopher take their seats.

"I am so sorry for everything," says Elena says to Christopher. "I never meant to hurt you or to use you."

"Can it, ho" says Emma. "You were eyeing a piece of his company all along. Try appreciating him, for him."

"Oh and you do?" laughs Elena. "You're a pill-popping floozy!"

Emma goes to hit her, but Christopher holds her back.

"Elena, Elena, Elena. Have you not learned your lesson yet about tangling with this family. Why don't you and your criminal friend go somewhere else and make trouble?" says Pamela.

"Tangle with this family?! You conned your way in! You tricked Christopher to marry you and John Ross only did because of your shares in the company. You of all people have no room to lecture me on anything." Elena spits out.

"I married Pamela for more reasons then you could possibly understand," says John Ross quietly, staring at Elena. "I loved you, but you so badly wanted to change me. Finally, I found someone that appreciates me for me. We are honest with each other."

"Says the cheater," says Joaquin laughing. John Ross flinches at the dig.

"You are looking radiant, Pamela. I see pregnancy is agreeing with you." Joaquin says to Pamela. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm going to go vomit in the ladies room, please be gone when I return." Pamela gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

"You don't speak to my wife. You speak to me." snarls John Ross. "Now get out of here, before we both do something we regret."

"I think it is best you go, before you ruin Sue Ellen's event" says Ann, chugging some wine.

"She is right Joaquin, let's go dance." says Elena, pulling his arm.

The two of them begin to slow dance.

"I can't believe the nerve of those two," says Christopher. "I'm an idiot for falling for their scheme."

"No, you aren't, Chris. You were conned. Now you see the light." replies Emma. "Let's go dance again."

Sue Ellen walks up to the table, "Care to dance with your mother for a few minutes?" smiles Sue Ellen at John Ross. He smiles and twirls her across the floor.

"Thank you for not making a scene with that man," says Sue Ellen to him.

"It was hard, but I didn't want to spoil this party." he replies. Something catches his eye. He sees Pamela dancing with a middle-aged Latino man.

"Who is that Pamela is dancing with mama?" asks John Ross.

Sue Ellen turns to get a better view, "I'm not sure his last name. He was a last minute addition to the guest list. Felix-something." John Ross immediately pales. "Mama, excuse me why I go get her. Why don't you sit with Bobby and Ann?"

...

Pamela was on her way out of the bathroom when Felix stopped her and asked her to dance. She did not realize who he was at first, until he referenced Joaquin and the deal.

"Ah, so you are the infamous Felix, I've heard so much about" she says to him, her eyes studying him. "Are you here to make trouble?"

Felix laughs. "No, no. I am here for a good time. And I wanted to observe the Ewings in person, I have heard much about you all." he and Pamela glance over to watch Joaquin intensely studying their interaction. "I was told you were our biggest obstacle, and naturally I was shocked a beautiful, young woman would be so formidible."

"I will take that as a compliment," replies Pamela cooly. "Just so you know, you may want to be careful around Joaquin. He is not all he appears to be."

Felix twirls her around gently, "And how do you mean, Mrs. Ewing?" he inquires seriously.

"He has been stealing from you, skimming your profits for years." she answers, smiling sweetly. "The whole point of doing business with Ewing Global was to try to cover-up the losses, before you noticed them. Since the fiscal year is about over, I imagine you will be noticing those mighty soon."

Felix turns deadly serious. "The source of your information is what?"

"Documents that were once in Harris Ryland's possession and are now in mine. Showing the losses in your cartel accounts, followed by identical transfers to accounts owned by Joaquin. Draw your own conclusions, Mr. Menendez-Ochoa. You didn't get where you are today by being stupid, and either did I." responds Pamela evenly.

"No, I suppose you are right. May I see these documents?" asks Felix with a evil smile.

"Possibly. But you need to do something for me first." she says back to him.

"How could I ever refuse a beautiful woman?" he looks intently at her.

"First, I don't want any problems with Joaquin ever again. Do what you want with him, but I don't want him threatening my child, my husband, or my family ever again." says Pamela, leaning into his ear to lower her voice.

Felix nods. "Consider that one on the house, Mrs. Ewing."

"Second, I want you to arrange Drew Ramos' arrest and transport back to the United States. He built the bomb that murdered by unborn children and has escaped justice. It is time for that to end. And any evidence you have on Elena Ramos would be greatly appreciated."

"That is doable." says Felix. "Anything else?"

"One final thing," says Pamela. "I don't want your cartel to bother my businesses, employees, or family. I have no interest in getting involved in your trade and don't want anyone or anything I care about to be tainted by this. Is that clear?"

Felix smiles. "Crystal. So we have a deal?"

Pamela nods and shakes his hand. "I will send the documents over to you tomorrow." she hands him a business card, "You can contact me here with where you want them delivered. So, do you plan on acting on Joaquin tonight?"

Felix glances over at Joaquin, who is downing his drink and sweating profusely. "Not tonight, I will wait for your proof first."

At that moment John Ross comes over. "Sweetheart, may I have a word with you?" he says through gritted teeth.

She looks at him, knowing why he came over. "John Ross, this is Felix Menendez-Ochoa. Felix, this is my husband."

They look at each other and briefly shake hands. "I will let the expectant parents dance," he says heartily. "Mr. Ewing, you have the most exquisite wife. Don't ever let her get away." he excuses himself and makes his way for the exit with a bodyguard following him. Joaquin tries to approach him, but is prevented by the bodyguard.

John Ross pulls Pamela close to him and arches his eyebrows "Mind telling me what the hell that was about?" he whispers in her ear, as they dance.

She grins at him "He approached me and was very gentlemanly. We discussed some business."

He looks at her seriously, "Pamela, that man is a drug lord and a murderer. Why would you discuss anything with him? That is beyond dangerous."

She wraps her arms around him "Because darlin', we have a mutual enemy and I was making arrangements to have said person not bother us again."

John Ross studies her face "Joaquin?"

Pamela nods, "Joaquin won't be bothering us ever again."

"And that cost us what?" he asks.

"The Ryland papers implicating Joaquin skimming from the cartel. We can keep the rest, but the proof of Joaquin's treachery is going to Felix tomorrow morning. Additionally, the cartel will not be bothering us ever again either."

John Ross escorts Pamela backs to the table, stops a few feet away and smiles at her. "That is pure genius, Pamela. Two birds, with one stone." Then he turns serious, "But next time, bring me to your pow wows with the unsavory people, please. You shouldn't be dealing with this while you are pregnant. I worry about you."

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Deal... Say, why don't we get out of here?"

He gives her a fake shocked face. "Bailing on the party? I can think of something we can do," as he smacks her butt.

"Oh no, John Ross. You already got that tonight. I want ice cream. Chocolate ice cream, with whipped cream and sprinkles" she says laughing. "What you want may happen again later, but the ice cream comes first! If you're really good, you might be able to use the whipped cream later." She smacks his butt back.

John Ross gives her the biggest grin and then fakes outrage, "Woman, you're killin me!" He goes up to the table and bids farewell to the other Ewings, as they leave.

"Since they are getting out of here, how about we go back to my place?" says Emma, licking Christopher's ear.

He jumps up, grabs Emma's hand and says goodnight to Bobby and Ann, as he and Emma walk quickly out, arm-in-arm.

Bobby and Ann dance a few more rounds, before heading home. Sue Ellen stays to the wee hours, brokering new business deals for Ewing Global.

...

Felix is enroute on his plane back to his villa in Mexico when he places a call.

"Antonio, this is Felix. I want you to start digging into Joaquin immediately. I lovely woman is sending me evidence of his theft tomorrow and I want you to do a more thorough search, before we eliminate the problem." says Felix

"Yes, boss." replies Antonio. "I will start looking immediately." he hangs up the phone. After a few minutes, he pulls out a second cell phone.

"Joaquin," says Antonio, "You have a big problem, my friend. Felix is on to you. He wants me to look into you. I'm going to say I did and that you came back clean, but a woman has evidence against you. She is sending it to him tomorrow!"

Joaquin's eyes narrow. "I know exactly who that is. Thank you for the heads up. I will reward you accordingly when we topple Felix. Stay in touch." he hangs up.

As Joaquin sips a drink he looks out onto the Dallas skyline. "Looks like you are going to be a very serious problem, Pamela Ewing. And a problem that needs to go away."


	11. Chapter 11

**Season 3...Episode 11:**

Chris and Emma are taking a shower together the following morning and laughing.

"I was so surprised at how well everyone took the news of us together." she says, as she soaps his back. "My mother was okay with it, so was your father. Hell, even John Ross and Pamela didn't make a stink."

"Maybe that is because we are meant to be," Chris replies, turning around to kiss her. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Just some riding lessons and lunch with my grandmother. How about you?" asks Emma.

"Typical work day at Ewing Global." he replies. "Let's do dinner and a movie tonight."

"I'd like that," she giggles and he picks her up against the shower wall kissing her.

...

John Ross awakens early, as the sun comes streaming in his bedroom. He looks over at Pamela, still sleeping and smiles. He puts a hand on her stomach and feels a kick.

"Well that is one way to get a wake-up call" says Pamela, yawning and rubbing her stomach. "This baby is an early riser."

He leans over and kisses her, "This child is going to inherit our best traits."

"Do you think it is a boy or a girl?" asks Pamela smiling. "Dr. Gordon said he could tell us in the next week or so the sex of the baby."

"Well I, of course, would be happy with either one, but a hunch tells me it is a boy. Which means the Ewing dynasty will continue." he says grinning.

"The dynasty?" she giggles. "I suppose if it is a boy, we gotta name him after his daddy. But we aren't calling him by his full name too. We can't have two John Rosses running around. Maybe Johnny or Jack."

"You're damn right, he would be named after me." he leans over her and starts kissing her neck. "I'll let you choose what we will call him everyday, but his given name will be John Ross Ewing IV."

"And if it happens to be a girl?" Pamela asks teasingly.

"God help me," he says hopping out of bed. "I wouldn't get a good night's sleep again. That little girl would not be allowed to date or marry. Ever. She probably would find a scoundrel like me and that would not fly."

"Sometimes scoundrels aren't so bad," she says laughing. "I ought to know."

He winks at her and walks into the bathroom.

Pamela lays there a second and smiles. "There are so many girl names I could think of. But I don't care about the sex. Just a happy and healthy baby."

John Ross sticks his head out of the bathroom, "We're on the same page, darlin'. Care to join me?"

Pamela struggles a bit to get up. "Ugh, I'm halfway through this pregnancy and will only get bigger. You can have the honor of washing my back!"

"Darlin', I'll have the honor of washing all of you," he pulls her into his arms and closes the bathroom door.

...

Joaquin meets with three men, wearing ski masks and sitting in an unmarked van.

He hands them two pictures. "These people are your targets. We need at least one of them. As soon as you pick up the package, head to the South Dallas airport. A plane will be waiting to take you to Nuevo Laredo. Understood?"

Both men nod and start the van up to drive off.

Joaquin watches them drive off and nervously lights a cigarette.

He calls Elena's cell phone, but it goes right to voicemail.

...

Elena is walking into the compound that has been sheltering Drew.

"Ellie?" Drew asks, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? I thought your were in Dallas for the long haul!"

Elena starts to cry. "I have ruined so many things, Drew. I needed to get away."

Drew gives her a hug. "Want to talk to me about it?"

"She will have time to talk to you for a long while." booms the voice of a man, holding a machine gun. "You two are to be detained, per Felix's orders." Two other men walk in and grab Elena and Drew and lead them to a windowless room.

...

Pamela is sitting at her desk with John Ross and Sue Ellen, filling in her mother-in-law of her contact with Felix Menendez-Ochoa the previous night, when her phone rings. She answers putting it on speaker.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ewing. This is Felix. How are you, this lovely day?"

John Ross and Sue Ellen immediately lean in to listen closer. "I am doing very well, and yourself?" responds Pamela.

"Excellent, excellent. I will be doing even better when I get my hand on those records you described to me. Check your email account, I included an email account for you to scan the files and send it to me. Also is an untraceable phone, in case we need to speak again." says Felix.

"I will send those records over to you shortly. Contact me if you have further questions or need clarification once they are in your posession. Then, you can hold up your end of the bargain." Pamela says.

"Don't you worry, Mrs. Ewing. I may be alot of things, but I keep my word. And besides, you are an intimidating woman. I wouldn't want to be on your bad side." laughs Felix into the phone.

"No, you certainly wouldn't. Keep an eye out on your email. Goodbye." Pamela disconnects the call.

"I still can't believe you tangoed with a drug cartel leader and reached a deal with him to take out Joaquin and leave us in peace." says Sue Ellen with both a hint of worry and admiration.

"You and me both, mama. She's going to give me a heart attack." says John Ross.

"I also left out a part too," says Pamela sheepishly. John Ross gives her a look.

"Felix is also going to give us Drew Ramos and any evidence against Elena of her involvement with the cartel or Drew. I want justice for the death of my twins." says Pamela wiping a tear from her face. "This is my way of getting it."

Both John Ross and Sue Ellen nod at her.

"I need to go back to Southfork, I left the papers in my safe." Pamela stands. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Why don't I go with you?" offers Sue Ellen. "We can stop for lunch on the way back."

Pamela smiles. "That would be nice. I could use some thoughts on the nursery."

"I'd go with you ladies, but I have two meetings this morning. But have fun and don't get into trouble." John Ross kisses both on the cheek and walks to his office.

Pamela and Sue Ellen ride down the elevator to the Ewing Global parking garage.

The two women enter the empty garage and walk towards Sue Ellen's car. A van speeds up to them and stops abruptly. Two men in ski masks hop out, as the third remains behind the wheel. One thug lunges at each woman in an attempt to corral them into the van.

One is able to wrap Sue Ellen in a bear hug, after throwing her to the ground, and begins dragging her as Pamela and the other man are scuffling. Pamela digs her high heel deep into the man's foot. He yelps in pain and falls over. Pamela picks up her briefcase and swings it as hard as she can at the man dragging Sue Ellen to the van. He loses his grip on her and Pamela whacks him hard again with her briefcase knocking him down, next to his limping friend.

"Come on Sue Ellen!" Pamela grabs the woman's hand and they start to run, when one goon grabs Pamela's hair and yanks it hard, forcing her back. Sue Ellen looks back and goes to help, but Pamela yells at her to stop. "No, Sue Ellen. Run, go get security. Go!" Sue Ellen looks torn and hesitates. "Go Sue Ellen, run!" Pamela screams as the man drags her. Sue Ellen runs to the elevator and gets the door closed as the second man was just feet away from grabbing her. Sue Ellen pulls out her phone and dials the number for building security.

The second man jumps in to help his partner drag Pamela to the van and they clock her on the back of the head with a gun butt. Both hop in and the van speeds out of the building.

"Damn, that broad had some fight in her." chuckles the driver to the other two men. "Joaquin didn't mention her being pregnant." The two other men, exchange worried glances.

...

Security alarms are blaring throughout the Ewing Global building and each floor is put on lockdown.

Sue Ellen is brought up to the executive offices of the building by a guard. She is wrapped in a blanket with a bandage on her forehead.

Bobby, John Ross, and Christopher are sitting in the conference room and run out when they see her.

"Mama! Are you alright?!" John Ross asks worriedly, wrapping her up in a hug. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

Sue Ellen is sobbing. "They took Pamela!" she whispers.

"Who took Pamela?" asks John Ross confused.

The trio walk her into the conference room and sit her down with some water. "Take a deep breath Sue Ellen, and tell us what happened." says Bobby reassuringly.

"Pamela and I were on our way to Southfork to pick up some papers and to go out to lunch. When we got down to the garage this van came up on us suddenly. There were three men, one behind the wheel and two got out. Each of us were grabbed by a man. Pamela fought back against one and dug her high heel into his foot causing him to fall over. The she whacked the man holding me twice with her bag until he let go. We started to run, but one yanked her hair and she yelled at me to go." John Ross gets a pained look on his face. "I didn't want to leave her, but we needed help! There was no one else down there!" she starts crying again, as Bobby holds her.

A security officer enters the room. "Mr. Ewing. Here is the security footage from the gargage." he hands the disc to John Ross who quickly enters it into a DVD player hooked up to a large flat screen on the wall. The footage shows what Sue Ellen described. Bobby and Christopher watch quietly. John Ross is trembling with rage. When the video shows Pamela being whacked unconscious with the blow to her head, he punches a hole into the wall.

"John Ross, we need to call in the police and the FBI to get Pamela back. We don't know who we are dealing with." says Bobby, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. John Ross shrugs off Bobby's hand and paces wildly through the conference room, fighting back tears of anger and helplessness.

At that moment, his cell phone rings alerting him to a text. He glances down at it and sees it is from Pamela's phone.

The message reads: "No police, no FBI. Video call in the Ewing Global conference room. 90 minutes." and attached is a photo of Pamela unconscious in the van.

"Those sons-of-bitches" he yells, as he hurls a glass of water across the room against the wall. Christopher picks up John Ross's phone and grimly passes it to the others.

"We are all going to stay here with you, John Ross." says Christopher. "We are in this together, as a family." Bobby and Sue Ellen nod, as John Ross remains lost in his thoughts.

...

Ann rushes to the Sunnyhill horse stables to find Emma riding.

"Emma!" she says running up to her. "Please come with me to Southfork, something has happened."

Emma climbs down startled. "What? Are you ok? Is Christopher?"

"We are fine. Men kidnapped Pamela and almost got Sue Ellen. We don't know who else they are after. Bobby hired security for the ranch. It is the safest place for you and I right now." says Ann, fighting back tears.

Emma looks stunned. "Oh my God. Ok, I will go with you."

They start to walk to Ann's car when Emma stops. "Do you think my father has anything at all to do with this?" she asks worried.

Ann turns grim. "I hope not for his sake, but I have no idea. God help him if he does because John Ross will make him pay dearly. So will Christopher and Bobby and Sue Ellen."

The two women get in the car and speed to Southfork.

...

John Ross sits at the head of the conference table staring at the blank TV screen on the other side of the room. His hands form tight fists in front of him and his eyes are ablaze as he sits and waits.

Bobby and Christopher are sitting on one side of the table next to John Ross and Sue Ellen on the other side. During the 90 minute wait, John Ross called Bum and Bum is monitoring the video call from John Ross's office for further clues.

"John Ross, remember. Try to remain calm for now. We need information from this people to try and find her. Threatening them won't do any good." Bobby says to him softly.

"Easy for you to say!" he snaps back at him, "That isn't your wife and unborn baby being held hostage!"

"We will get Pamela back." says Sue Ellen soothingly. "I know we will."

Just then and exactly on time, the video screen lights up with an incoming call. Christopher goes over to accept the video call and sits back down as the screen loads.

A masked man, sitting in a dimly lit room appears.

"Good afternoon to the Ewing family. Nice to see all of you assembled." the voice is being disguised by a voice alterer.

John Ross takes a deep breath. "I want my wife back."

The masked figure chuckles. "I suspect you do, she is a beautiful woman. And she is pregnant with your first child, so that just adds to her value."

As John Ross is about to lose it, Sue Ellen speaks up. "What is it that you want? What will it take to get Pamela back?"

"Right to the point, Mrs. Ewing. Apologies for your injuries today, you weren't to be harmed but things did not go according to plan. What we want is simple. I want $10 million in cash and the cache of files from Harris Ryland's safe." says the man. "I want both delivered to me within the next 24 hours. Are we clear?"

John Ross's eyes narrow. "How do you know about the files?"

"That is none of your concern. But I want all of the files, and I will know if they aren't given to me." says the masked man.

"You won't get a damn thing until I can speak to Pamela. Now!" he yells at the screen.

"As you wish." the camera is panned to the other side of the room to reveal a figure tied to a chair with a bag on the head.

Another man's hand lifts up the bag and Pamela blinks repeatedly to adjust to seeing the light. She looks disheveled with a black eye and some abrasions on her face.

His eyes waters and face softens, "Darlin', how you holding up? I'm going to get you home to me before you know it."

Pamela starts crying softly. "Oh, God. Give them what they want, John Ross! Please." The man moves to put the hood back on her head, but before he does she yells out "It's Joaquin! They took me to Nuevo Laredo!"

The man roughly puts the bag over her head and knocks her unconscious again with the butt of a gun.

"You sick bastard! You hit a pregnant woman!? I'm going to rip you apart with my bare hands, I swear to God. There isn't a place you can go that I won't find you!" he roars at the TV.

The camera pans back to Joaquin. "I should have known Pamela would figure out who I am. She is a clever one. Nevermind that, I am in a foreign country with your wife and your unborn child. So you will do what I say, or else."

"Where do you want us to meet you?" asks Christopher, visibly shaken.

"I will video call John Ross tomorrow morning at 9:00 am at his house on Southfork with the location. You folks have a great afternoon and try to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day!" and the video screen goes black.

"Oh my God." says Bobby breaking the silence after a minute. "John Ross, I'm so sorry. We will get her back." he stands up and exits the conference room to bring in Bum.

"I'm sorry about the Missus." says Bum, lowering his eyes. "What do you need from me?"

John Ross looks up and stares at him. "I want you to contact some private security men. Former SEALS. The best. I want two teams of 10 each. One to guard Southfork." he looks away and stares at the others in the room. "You all should remain at Southfork until this is done. Pamela is my wife and I will get her back. All of you should lay low."

"Absolutely not!" says Christopher. "I'm going with you. You need help. Pamela is my friend and was my wife. I care about her. Let me help."

John Ross studies him a moment and briskly nods. "Uncle Bobby, before you offer, you need to stay here. You need to watch out for Southfork and the other ladies."

Bobby considers protesting, but merely nods and wraps him arm around Sue Ellen.

John Ross turns back to Bum, "The second team is going with us to Nuevo Laredo. Get a chopper. Brief the men. As soon as I have a location, I will tell you. I will give Joaquin what he wants, as soon as we find out Pamela's location, we move in."

Bum nods and takes down a few notes. "What about Joaquin?"

John Ross walks over to the window and takes a deep breath. "You leave that prick to me."

Sent from my iPad


	12. Chapter 12

**Season 3...Episode 12:**

Pamela lays uncomfortably on the cold floor in a windowless room. Her hands are shackled to the wall and she was given a small pillow and a damp blanket. She lost her concept of time, but all she can think about is getting out of here and having her baby.

Pamela begins to tear up thinking of her baby and imagining how distraught John Ross must be at this very moment. She wipes her tears away and refuses to let these men break her.

The door swings open and a masked man walks in with a small cup of water. He hands it to her and she drinks it eagerly.

"I know it is you behind the mask, Joaquin. You wear the same crappy cologne you wore to those board meetings." she says quietly. "Please let me go. We can work something out."

Joaquin removes his mask. "Always the savvy woman, Pamela. You shouldn't have made a deal with Felix. I could not let that happen."

Pamela struggles to stand up. "I could not let you hurt my family or my company. I would do it again. Demanding these files and some walking around cash won't make this go away! Felix will tie you to this. I will make sure of it."

"What makes you think you are going to be in a position to do that?" he asks menacingly.

Pamela pales, then her eyes flash with rage. "Because if I'm not around, then you will deal with my husband and he will destroy you in a way I wouldn't be able to. And I promise you, you do not want that."

Joaquin smirks. "Try to get some rest. Sorry for the accomodations." he walks out and slams the door.

Pamela lays back down and begins to silenty pray, something she hadn't done since she laid in the hospital hoping her unborn twins would survive the methane rig explosion a year earlier.

...

Shortly before 9 am, John Ross sits quietly in the office of his home sipping a coffee, having not slept the night before. Bobby, Sue Ellen, Christopher, Ann, Emma, and Bum knock on the door to come in.

"We didn't think you should be alone right now," said Sue Ellen, as they all file in and stand around the desk where John Ross is sitting.

He gives a curt nod and squeezes his mother's hand. The plasma TV on the wall lights up with an incoming call. Bobby presses enter accepting it.

Joaquin's face appears, this time without a mask and wearing a business suit. "Buenos Dias! I trust it you have my money and the files?"

John Ross reaches below his desk and pulls out a briefcase full of cash and opens it for the camera. "Here is your money, as requested."

"And the files?" asks Joaquin.

"Let me talk to Pamela." demands John Ross.

Joaquin grins. "I don't think so. She is resting."

John Ross stands up and pounds his desk. "Let me talk to my wife or you aren't getting those files. She has the password to her safe, I need that."

Joaquin nods. The camera pans over to Joaquin walking over to a bound figure on the floor. "Time to wake up Mrs. Ewing." He splashes some water on her face, as she tries to sit up.

The Ewings gasp at the sight of the disheveled and bruised Pamela. "Oh Pamela." says John Ross quietly.

She adjusts her eyes. "I'm okay John Ross. Just complete this deal and I'll be back with you later today. Just do whatever he wants."

Joaquin squats down next to her. "He needs your safe password, Pamela. Cough it up."

Tears start falling down her face, as Joaquin puts a pistol to her head. "Don't make me ask twice. The end is in sight."

"STOP POINTING THE GUN AT HER!" John Ross yells.

"7-1-3-9-7-4" says Pamela. John Ross enters in the numbers and opens the safe. "Here are your goddamn papers, you piece of shit. Where am I meeting you?"

Joaquin smiles. "Meet me at the old Obregon coffee factory on the outskirts of Nuevo Laredo at sundown. Pamela will be somewhere on the premises. We will do our trade and you can take your lovely wife back to Dallas."

The video chat goes dead.

John Ross starts pacing around his office. "I'm going to kill him. I swear to God." he is muttering.

"Why don't we let Bum, Christopher, and John Ross talk about their course of action?" says Bobby to Sue Ellen, Ann, and Emma. As the four of them file out, John Ross calls out to Sue Ellen. "Mama, I have two favors of you to ask."

She comes back into the office. "Of course, whatever you need."

He walks up to her. "I need you to call some of your contacts in the State Department and smooth things over since we are illegally going into Mexico and back into the U.S. I don't want no problems." Sue Ellen nods.

"Second, I need you to call Afton. She should know what is going on, especially once Pamela gets back. No doubt, her mother will want to see her. All of us should be here for her, and I know she'd want to see her mama."

"Of course, I will give her a call now and call the State Department." says Sue Ellen, giving John Ross a long hug.

...

Bum enters the living room with a map of the area around the meeting site. He shows Christopher and John Ross the best place for the chopper to land.

"What I'm thinking," begins John Ross. "is we land the chopper in the courtyard. I get out with the briefcase with the money and documents. But prior to that, we drop off some of the men so they can cover me. When I complete the exchange with the rat bastard, then have your men move in and take out Joaquin's. Then we move into the building and retrieve Pamela."

"What about you boss?" asks Bum. "Our men may cover you, but Joaquin will no doubt be armed."

John Ross opens his suit jacket and pulls out a handgun. "I can take care of myself. Chris, I want you get out of the chopper early with a few men and cover me. You're still good with a rifle?"

Christopher nods. "Yep. I will have your back."

"I appreciate it. Have the men meet us at the airport, Bum. We can take-off in two hours." says John Ross standing. "Give me some time to myself please."

Christopher and Bum exit his house.

John Ross dials the phone number Felix gave to Pamela. "Is this Felix?" he asks when he hears a pickup.

"Yes, who is this?" asks Felix.

"John Ross Ewing. You were doing a deal with my wife to nail Joaquin. She had some document for you. Well the deal has changed. Joaquin has kidnapped her and is demanding the documents for himself."

"I see," says Felix. "Well I wish you luck getting your wife back. And if you happen to deal with Joaquin yourself, that will be good enough for me. Tell your wife, when you see her, that I intend to send her Drew Ramos and proof of Elena Ramos' illegal activities still. My people discovered the truth of him ripping me off, just like Mrs. Ewing said. Therefore, while I may not get the files on Joaquin, I still keep up my end of the deal."

"Appreciate it." says John Ross brusquely.

"Mr. Ewing, what will it take for me to get the rest of those files you have? Your price?" inquires Felix.

"Not for sale." John Ross says. "I have to go."

"Give my regards to your wife, when you get her back. I have no doubt you will be successful." replies Felix, disconnecting the call.

John Ross sighs and walks upstairs. He goes into the room Pamela has partially ready for the nursery. He sits down in a rocking chair and starts to put together the crib.

...

The Ewings all gather at the airport to see off Bum, John Ross, and Christopher. Bobby gives both a hug. So does Ann.

"Be careful, Chris." says Emma kissing him. "I'll see you later tonight. John Ross, good luck and I hope you get Pamela back alright."

Sue Ellen kisses Christopher on the cheek. "Thank you for having John Ross's back." She goes over to John Ross, and starts to cry. "You be careful, do you hear me? Take care of yourself and you bring back my daughter-in-law and grandbaby."

The three men board a chopper with 10 men, dressed in black and wearing camo paint.

"Good luck boys," says Bobby quietly.

...

The dark chopper lands in the quiet, rundown courtyard of the Obregon coffee factory in Nuevo Laredo. Minutes prior, the helicopter dropped off Christopher and 5 men, who fanned out over the neighboring area to take up their positions.

John Ross steps out of the helicopter, dressed to the nines in a business suit, carrying a large metal briefcase. He walks about 50 feet away from the helicopter and stands in the middle of the courtyard. "I'm here. Hello?"

Joaquin casually strolls out, as 4 of his men take up positions along a perimeter wall to watch both the surrounding area and John Ross.

"Mr. Ewing, good of you to show up. May I see the briefcase please?" he asks, smiling.

John Ross hands it to him. "The combination is 9314."

Joaquin enters it and opens it to see $10 million in cash and a large bundle of documents. He flips through the money quickly and then looks at the documents.

"You kept your end of the bargain. Thank you." he bends down and closes up the briefcase.

"Where is Pamela?" asks John Ross.

"She is in the basement of the building behind me. By the time you get to her, I will be long gone. I have a guard with her. He will be called off when I get away. Nice doing business with you." Joaquin turns to walk away.

At that moment, the tinted helicopter door swings open and 5 heavily armed men and Bum jump out. They take up positions throughout the courtyard. As Joaquin starts yelling in Spanish.

He turns to John Ross. "You just killed your wife." He puts a walkie-talkie up to his mouth to call the guard watching Pamela.

John Ross pulls out his gun. "Drop the radio and get down on the ground."

Joaquin glares at him and reaches in his pocket to pull out a gun, when John Ross shoots him two times in he chest. At that moment, Christopher and his team of men open fire on Joaquin's guards patrolling the perimeter wall, taking them all out. John Ross signals one of the men to grab the briefcase and put it in the helicopter.

John Ross, Bum, and five men then storm into the factory.

They run down a flight of steps to the basement and come to a locked door. One of the mercenaries kicks it in. Pamela is tied to a chair, with an armed guard nearby. He turns and opens fire on the rescue team. Bum is hit in the shoulder as two members of the team shoot and kill the captor. Bum is tended to and taken out to the chopper by three of his men as two stand guard.

John Ross runs over to Pamela and cuts off the duct tape binding her. He looks at her dirty and bruised face and kisses her forehead. He helps her up and gives her a bear hug and he kisses her deeply as she cries in his arms. "I thought for a little while I might not see you again," he says to her, his voice breaking. "Are you okay? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine. Hungry, I suspect." she chuckles as he wraps his jacket around her and wraps her arm around his shoulder to help carry her. "I'm a bit dizzy and short of breath. It's probably just the past 24 hours. I've never been so happy to see you in my life, John Ross. I've never been so scared."

He holds her as they make their way up to the surface and to the helicopter. "Darlin', when I saw you alive, my heart skipped a beat. I'm not letting you out of my sight anytime soon." Pamela looks at the bodies on the ground, including Joaquin's.

"We won't be bothered by these people ever again." John Ross says, kissing her cheek gently. He helps her onboard the chopper. They both ask how Bum is doing, but he waves them off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It is a through and through. Been shot worse in Vietnam."

Chris runs up and climbs in. "Oh you came to help me too!" says Pamela, through tears, giving him a hug. "Thank you." and she turns to look at all of the men in the chopper, "Thank you all so much."

...

Bobby, Ann, Emma, Afton, and Sue Ellen are pacing around a hospital waiting room, waiting for the chopper to land on the roof.

Minutes later, Bum is rushed through on a stretcher and Christopher runs into the waiting room. He gives them all a hug, except Afton who just glares at him. "Bum was shot in the shoulder, but should be okay. Pamela is a bit banged up, but seems okay. They are bringing her down now."

Two nurses wheel Pamela off an elevator and down the hall on a stretcher. John Ross walks beside her, holding her hand. They take her into a private room, where the doctor is waiting. "Mr. Ewing, I am Dr. Gordon, your wife's OB-GYN. We are going to run some tests and see how she is doing, please give us some time."

Pamela looks at him and nods. "I will be okay. Go see everyone." he gives her a kiss, "I will be right outside if you need anything."

He goes into the waiting room and greets everyone. Christopher and John Ross give everyone an account of what transpired as they eagerly listen and wait to see how Pamela is doing.

Dr. Gordon comes in about an hour later. "We are done checking Mrs. Ewing. We are keeping her overnight, just for observation. She is free to see visitors."

Afton stands up quickly to head out of the waiting room.

"Not so fast, Afton. You can go in second." John Ross says grabbing her shoulder and planting a kiss on her cheek. "She's my wife and carrying my baby."

Afton nods and goes to sit back down.

John Ross follows the doctor into Pamela's room.

He goes in and finds her eyes closed. He sits on the edge of the bed next to her and starts to kiss her and rub her stomach. Her eyes open, as she smiles.

"I love you, Pamela. I may not tell you enough, but always know that." he squeezes her hand tightly.

"John Ross, I do know that. And know that I love you, I always will. We are going to have a baby soon!" Pamela says with such enthusiasm.

"And maybe another one...and another one..." says John Ross laughing.

"One at a time, Mr. Ewing. One at a time!" replies Pamela grinning, as Dr. Gordon walks into the room.

"Now we ran some tests and I need to go over a few things with you." says Dr. Gordon opening a file.

John Ross and Pamela look at him alarmed. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, Mrs. Ewing you are have several bruises and abrasions that will heal. You also have a pretty severe concussion, hence why we are keeping you here overnight, just to be safe. You're baby is absolutely fine, according to all tests we ran. But..."

"What?" asks John Ross, concerned.

"Your wife was under a great deal of stress and so was the baby during the past 24 hours. Her previous miscarriage raises her chance of complications during this pregnancy. Her blood pressure is at a very high level and her heart is functioning at a very alarming level. While the baby is fine, at this moment, your wife is in a precarious place. Last year her aortic anueryism weakened her heart and that makes it difficult to keep up with both her needs and the baby's. Her recent stress level only exacerbated the condition. I'm recommending that you cease working and any stressful activities, Mrs. Ewing. The best treatment for you is bed rest and to find peace and quiet."

John Ross and Pamela look at each other, alarmed by what they just heard. "Is there anything else I need to know or do?" asks Pamela.

"Follow my recommendations and you should be fine. But overdoing it can cause catastrophic risks for both you and your child." says Dr. Gordon, closing her file.

"Don't worry, doc. She won't be doing anything stressful anytime soon, nor will she be out of my sight." John Ross responds, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"On a positive note, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" he asks smiling.

Pamela and John Ross look at each other smiling and both nod at one another. "Tell us" Pamela says.

"I'm pleased to inform you that you are having a boy." he says with a smile. "I'll leave you two be."

"I told you it was a boy," says John Ross grinning ear to ear. He kisses her. "John Ross Ewing IV will be here in no time."

She smiles back at him. "I'm gonna have two of you to deal with now! That's going to be a challenge, I look forward to." she scoots over in her bed. "Would you lay with me as I fall asleep?"

"Darlin', I'm sleeping here tonight too. I'm not leaving you alone. It'll be a tight fit," he says as he lays down next to her. "But we will make it work." They are both soon fast asleep, arms wrapped around one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Season 3...Episode 13**

_Three months after Episode 12_

Christopher and Emma are eating a quiet breakfast in Emma's apartment.

"You know, you spend more time here then you do at Southfork now." says Emma, taking a sip of juice. "Why don't you consider moving in here with me?"

Chris smiles at her. "We've been seeing each other for awhile now. Let me think about it, Southfork is my home, but I really am enjoying spending time with you."

"I would consider moving back to Southfork, but it would reactivate tension between my mother and father. Having my own place, keeps me neutral in whatever is going on." volunteers Emma.

"No need to explain, I know. You have a fine line to walk with your family. So far, you've done a great job." Christopher says, leaning in to kiss her. "So, does your father and grandmother know about us?"

Emma smirks "Of course not. That would open a whole new can of worms."

There is a loud knock at Emma's door. "Emma, it's me! Let me in." booms Harris.

"Guess there is no time like the present to open that can of worms." says Christopher grinning. He goes to open the front door and in walk Harris and Judith. They stare at him in shock, then look at Emma.

"You're dating another Ewing now?!" yells Judith. "You haven't learned anything?"

"I've been seeing Christopher for awhile now." says Emma defensively. "We have feelings for one another." she goes up to Chris and wraps her arms around him.

"What kind of house is Annie running?" snarls Harris. "He is your step-brother for crying out loud!"

"Take it down a notch there," says Christopher, getting agitated. "We didn't know each other until we were adults. We didn't grow up together. So stop making it sound like something it isnt."

Harris turns back to Emma "What happened to rebuilding your relationship with your family? With helping us build our company back up?"

"I am rebuilding my relationship with my family, daddy. I do love you. But I can't be under your control anymore. That is why I have my own place." responds Emma. "Please understand."

"You disappoint us so much" Judith says coldly. "Your father was making deals to build Ryland Transport back up to leave you with something and now you go and do this!"

"The lengths I went to, little girl, to try and fix our family business!" yells Harris. "I had to make deals with the devil again. To work with that dumb bastard Joaquin Castro, to help him grab that girl, to launder money." Harris is bright red with anger.

"Grab what girl?" asks Christopher quietly. "Are you talking about Pamela? You helped Joaquin kidnap her?!"

Harris gets testy. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ewing. I merely gave him the tools to do what he needed. I'm not responsible for that debacle. Let's go mother." Judith and Harris walk quickly out of Emma's apartment.

"Wait," yells Christopher. "That doesn't excuse anything!" as Harris and Judith exit.

Emma sits down. "I can't belive daddy got involved with these people again. And I can't belive he aided Joaquin in kidnapping Pamela. I don't know if we should tell your family. There is no telling how they may react."

Christopher nods grimly. "This is bad news, Emma."

...

Pamela lies propped up in bed, going through various Ewing Global documents. She is now 8 1/2 months pregnant and showing it. After looking at some quarterly projections, she groans to herself and picks up her cell phone.

"Jill, it is Pamela. I'm doing fine, thank you. I was just going over some of these numbers and projections for our gas project in Brazil. Can you set up a conference call with the site manager and the board? I want to get a better feel for what is going on down there and what our time frame is for everything being fully operational. Yes, that would -"

John Ross walks in and takes the phone from Pamela. "Jill, John Ross here. Cancel that conference call. We can deal with it in 6 weeks. And if my wife calls you again anytime in the next 2-4 weeks, do not answer the phone. Good. Thank you, darlin." he hangs up the phone.

"What are you doing? We need to make sure that project is online. We have hundreds of millions of dollars tied up down -" he leans down and kisses her on the lips to quiet her.

"The doctor told you no work, no stress. I told you no work, no stress. You were going crazy, so I brought you some work papers to keep you busy...but now you are going overboard. The project will be fine, without you managing it. It will be there in a few months. Ewing Global will survive your absence. Your only job right now is to take care of yourself and our son. Then we can go from there."

"I'm just trying to stay in the loop, sweetheart. I'm not overdoing it, I promise." she stops for a second. "Have you heard from Felix Menendez-Ochoa recently?"

John Ross shakes his head. "Nope. And you won't be contacting him until you are no longer pregnant." he hops on the bed and lays down beside her. "Tell me all about our baby."

She looks over at him and runs her hand through his thick hair. "Well, I have a feeling he is going to be just like his daddy. He seems to be aching to get out of my belly and take on the world." He grins at her.

"And he is going to be the best dressed baby in town. Your mama got him a little cowboy hat and little jeans for him to wear. I ordered a pair of little sneakers that match the ones you go running in." she is smiling imagining John Ross Ewing IV wearing those items. "John Ross, you did a beautiful job with the nursery, putting things together and getting it all organized. That was such a big help to me."

"Darlin', I had a blast doing it. I hope I get to do it again. And again." he winks at her. "This little guy is going to keep us on our toes for the next 18 years or so." he laughs.

"Have you thought about what you want to do about work?" John Ross seriously asks her.

"Well, I want to keep my office there and I was thinking of adding a little playroom or nursery off to the side. But I will take some time off after the baby is born, but once I am ready I think I will work part of the week from home and part of the week from the office. You can put a little play area in your office too, Papa Bear." she smiles at him.

"A play area? Not at all, Mama Bear. But I may put in a man cave for me and my boy. We gotta have a place for the two of us to hang out." laughs John Ross, kissing her neck.

"A man cave?! Don't turn our son into a scoundrel so young!" says Pamela.

"Our child could never be a total scoundrel, half of him is you. And you are most certainly not a scoundrel, Mrs. Ewing. You're far too gorgeous to be considered one." he says as he nibbles on her earlobe.

"Oh John Ross, now is not the time to turn me on, I can barely move!" she giggles. He smiles at her and feigns exasperation as he stands up, "Fine! I guess we can just eat ice cream, watch TV, and make out. What kind are you craving today?" as he rubs her stomach.

"Strawberry! With lots of whipped cream, please!" she flashes a mega smile. "And maybe bring up some chips or something too. Your son has diverse tastes. "

John Ross chuckles on his way down the stairs "Oh, I am sure he does."

...

Sue Ellen and Ann are browsing through a baby store for items to buy Pamela and John Ross.

"I can't believe this baby will be here so soon," says Ann excitedly. "Pamela looks like a balloon about to pop!"

Sue Ellen laughs, "She probably feels like one too, but I know she is just absolutely thrilled. So is John Ross. I haven't seen them happier together."

"I am happy for them," says Ann. "This could be cute!" she holds up a little blanket with a duck on it.

"So how is Emma and Christopher doing?" asks Sue Ellen. "Are they still going on strong?"

Ann nods. "They are, and both seem very content and compatible with one another. I never would have thought. They actually appear to be good for one another."

"I'm glad to hear that," smiles Sue Ellen. "Has Harris given them any trouble?"

"Not that I know of. Emma has become more independent over the past few months, since she has been with Chris. That is good, but I don't think she has spent much time with the Rylands." replies Ann.

"Let's hope not," says Sue Ellen heading to the checkout line.

...

"What can we do to get these permits pushed through the Mexican government?" asks Bobby, frustrated. He is sitting in John Ross's study, going over paperwork with his nephew.

"I don't know, Uncle Bobby. Their government is so complex and corrupt, I don't know what to do. We have plenty of oil coming in, but we can maximize that by updating some of our rigs in the Gulf of Mexico, off the Yucatan. But we need some pencil-pusher to sign off on it." says John Ross, closing a file.

"Christopher wouldn't be of any help with this, but Sue Ellen or Pamela might be. They both have extensive connections." says Bobby hopefully.

"We can ask mama, but her connections seem to be U.S. based primarily. And we aren't discussing work with Pamela and stressing her out until after the baby is born, so in a few weeks we can go to her." answers John Ross.

Ann and Sue Ellen come in carrying a few bags from the store. "We bought you guys some more stuff for the baby!" says Ann cheerily.

"That was mighty sweet of both of you, thank you. I will take them up to the nursery." says John Ross.

"I was thinking, why don't we have a family dinner tonight. We can invite Christopher and Emma too. Give us all a chance to get together." says Bobby.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I'm going to go visit my daughter-in-law," says Sue Ellen smiling as she walks upstairs.

"Hi there," says Pamela, waking up from a nap. "How are you, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen pulls a chair up closer to the bed. "Mighty fine, dear. Just came back from shopping with Ann. Got a whole bunch of cute little things for the baby. John Ross is putting all of it in the nursery now."

"Thank you so much," says Pamela, gratefully. "My son is going to be the most spoiled baby in the state of Texas."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, and either would John Ross," says Sue Ellen laughing. "We are going to have a big family dinner tonight, do you think you will feel up to it?"

Pamela nods, "I think so, it will be nice to get out of this bed for awhile and visit with everyone."

"Are you sure?" asks John Ross from the doorway. "We can stay in, if you want."

"No, no. It is fine. I'm looking forward to it. Do you mind if we invite my mother to dinner?" asks Pamela.

John Ross smiles, "I love Afton. Your thoughts mama?"

Sue Ellen scowls, then forces a smile. "Of course she can come. We are all going to be fawning over this little boy, so we may as well bond together."

"Thank you, Sue Ellen." says Pamela squeezing her mother-in-law's hand. "I had better go shower and get changed then." says Pamela sitting up, as Sue Ellen helps her. Pamela walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

"I can't believe you're going to be a father, John Ross." says Sue Ellen proudly. "You have a beautiful wife and you will have a precious son shortly. They both love you so much."

"And you too, mama. Pamela and that baby love you too." he kisses her on the cheek. "Let's go through some of the stuff you bought for your grandson."

They walk to the nursery.

...

Bobby, Ann, Christopher, and Emma are sitting around conversing and having a drink, when John Ross, Pamela, Sue Ellen and Afton arrive.

"Thank you so much for inviting me tonight," says Afton, greeting everyone. "I appreciate spending time with my daughter and her extended family."

Sue Ellen smiles at her. "Yes, well despite our past differences, we are both going to be grandmothers together. The least we can do is to move on in a civil way."

Afton nods, "I would very much like that." She turns to look at Pamela. "Pammy, let's get you seated. You look like you're about to burst." She grabs Pamela's arm and they all walk into the dining room.

"I hope everyone likes BBQ, Annie worked all afternoon on it." says Bobby smiling at the peaceful group assembled. "This is the first time I have seen everyone gathered here on such a positive note, in a long while."

"It is so refreshing," says Ann, carrying plates out to the table.

"Do you need help Ann?" asks Pamela, starting to get up.

"We got it, you sit." says Sue Ellen, as she, Afton, and Emma get up to help.

"Well I think there is something everyone should know," says Christopher clearing his throat and taking a bite of ribs. "Harris and Judith Ryland paid Emma and I a visit today. They finally discovered we were seeing one another. It was awkward, but Harris let slip he may..." Christopher trails off, as Emma looks at him.

"He let slip he may have what?" asks John Ross, taking a swig of whisky.

"That he may have helped Joaquin kidnap Pamela." says Emma, quietly.

"You are telling me your father may have helped kidnap Pamela?" asks Sue Ellen, incredulously. "Is he really that stupid to go up against this family?"

"He implied it, and mentioned money laundering and other crimes he may have been involved in, all in an effort to rebuild his company." says Christopher. "There is no real proof."

"I'll get the damn proof," John Ross stands, but Christopher puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You're way, John Ross, will get us nowhere." says Christopher. "Have Bum dig into him."

"My way will get us nowhere?!" John Ross says angrily. "If he was involved in Pamela's kidnapping, I want to know. And there will be hell to pay."

"John Ross, please. This can all wait until after the baby comes." says Pamela, with no one listening to her.

Emma stands up, "Until we know anything, I don't want anyone hurting my father. We will find out the truth, but not just assume he is guilty."

"Your father is a bad man, Emma," says Ann, getting agitated. "Just come to terms with it."

"Why? Because you say so?!" Emma says bitterly.

"I'm going to go over there tonight and get the truth out of that son-of-a-bitch, myself." John Ross continues.

"No, you aren't cousin. Everything has been done your way, this is Emma's father." Christopher admonishes.

"And this is my wife and son," John Ross snarls. "Ain't no way we are doing it your way."

"Christopher, John Ross, both of you need to calm down." Bobby says, trying to quiet everyone down.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?" asks John Ross, suddenly.

"Because we we're debating whether or not we should," says Emma. "I told Christopher we should wait."

John Ross scoffs "Why, because you're running some interference for dear old dad? Or are you playing Christopher?"

Christopher shoves John Ross, "That is enough!"

"John Ross stop it. I'm not playing any games. I care for Christopher very much so." yells Emma.

"Well, I think we should call Bum. The Rylands have messed with this family for the last time," says Sue Ellen, giving Emma a look.

"Can all of you please calm down?" asks Pamela, getting agitated.

"Yes, all of you take this into another room. I don't want her upset," says Afton, squeezing her daughter's hand.

Emma continues, "This all has to do with Pamela, she should hear it!"

"We aren't playing anyone here," says Christopher. "Emma has been honest with me and this is her family too, we are talking about."

"You should have told me right away!" John Ross says, quite upset. "We are dealing with dangerous people, Emma's family or not. A family dinner is not the time to spring it on us."

"John Ross is right, Christopher. You should have told him" says Bobby.

"Really? You're taking his side in it?" asks Christopher, shocked.

"This isn't about sides," says Ann, downing her glass of wine. "You're father understands where John Ross is coming from. It's about right and wrong."

"Oh please, Mom." says Emma. "I care about daddy still, even if you don't."

Afton stands "I told all of you to take this into another room!"

"This isn't your house, Afton." says Christopher.

Pamela stands, "I need to go lay down." as everyone continues to argue over themselves.

She starts walking out of the kitchen when she stops dead in her tracks and grasps the wall. "Oh, God." she says to herself, carefully turning around to face everyone taking heatedly.

"Um, I hate to interrupt this latest edition of 'Family Feud', but I need someone to call an ambulance. My water just broke."

Everyone stops and all turn to stare. John Ross rushes up to her. "What? Now?"

"Uh, yea." she starts to grimace with contractions. "He is early by 2 weeks, but he is coming!"

He slides over a chair for her to sit in. "Just breathe, darlin'. Just breathe. I'm sorry for all the yelling, I didn't mean to upset you."

Afton calls 9-1-1 and asks for an ambulance and the rest of the family gathers around.

John Ross holds her hand as she breathes in and out. "You're doing great, Pamela. Just like the doctor showed you."

Minutes later an ambulance arrives and loads Pamela into it. John Ross hops in, with the rest of the family following in their cars.

...

As the stretcher is wheeled into the hospital, Dr. Gordon rushes up and examines her. "Take her to the operating room, we need to do a cesarean right away."

"Is everything ok?" Pamela gasps out.

"Your baby is turned at an awkward angle and is early, the cesarean is to be on the safe side." Dr. Gordon responds.

"I will be waiting for you right here, darlin." John Ross says kissing her forehead. "See you soon."

The rest of the family arrives and they all take their seats in the waiting room.

...

"Mr. Ewing?" says Dr. Gordon entering the waiting room two hours later. "Would you like to meet your son?"

John Ross smiles and follows the doctor into the hospital nursery, where he is handled a sleeping baby, wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

He immediately starts to cry and kisses the child's head. "Nice to meet you, little guy. I'm your dad."

The rest of the family gathers on the other side of the viewing glass. John Ross holds the baby up and waves the little hand at them. Sue Ellen, Ann, and Afton start crying, as everyone else smiles.

"Mr. Ewing, your wife is just waking up. Would you like to bring the baby into her room?" asks the attending nurse. He smiles and nods.

Pamela is groggy and trying to sit up when John Ross walks in.

"John Ross Ewing IV, I'd like you to meet your beautiful mama." he smiles and places the baby in her arms as she starts to cry.

"He's even more perfect then I thought he would be!" she says laughing through her tears. "We created one good looking child."

John Ross smiles at her and kisses her. "I love you and I love our son. I'm so incredibly happy right now."

Pamela grabs his hand and kisses it. "This is the happiest I've ever been in my life, at this exact moment...with my family, who I love so very much."

"Have you thought about what we are going to call him everyday?" asks John Ross grinning.

"Yes, I am thinking his everday name should just be 'Ross'" responds Pamela, looking down at the baby and kissing him. "Welcome to the world and the Ewing family, Ross."


	14. Chapter 14

**Season 3...Episode 14:**

Pamela sits in the nursery rocking Ross to sleep, for his first night sleep home from the hospital. The baby occasionally opens his eyes and looks up at her and then closes them again as she hums various songs.

John Ross leans in the doorway smiling, watching and listening until Ross is finally asleep. He comes over to Pamela, "Let me take him and put him in his crib," he whispers. Pamela smiles and nods.

They both stand in the doorway and turn on the baby monitor, before closing the door.

"I'm so nervous, the first night home. He was very active today." says Pamela walking down the hallway. "I'm probably not going to sleep at all tonight...and I wonder if he will either."

"Well, if things go according to my plan, you won't be sleeping much tonight anyways," he grins at her and takes her hand. "I have a surprise. Put this on and come with me." he hands her a blindfold.

He leads her downstairs to the field behind their house. There is a blanket laid out and some candles and a wicker basket. "Ok, you can take it off now."

Pamela removes it and looks down and smiles. "Oh John Ross, this is so sweet. Thank you." she gives him a kiss and hugs him.

"And don't worry, I have the baby monitor, it works out here. I tested it myself." he says helping her sit down. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Oh, yes. Very much so. I haven't had one in so long." she takes the glass and take a nice sip savoring it. "I think we are going to have many glasses of these over the years."

John Ross laughs sipping his wine. "I think, you're right. Darlin' we are going to make great parents together, as a team." He puts his glass down and grabs both of her hands. "I have a hidden agenda for the nice set-up out here," he says sheepishly. He sits himself up on one knee and pulls Pamela's engagement ring off her hand.

"John Ross, why did you take my ring?" she asks puzzled.

"Because you don't need it anymore." he answers, reaching into his pocket and pulling out another ring.

"That's my grandmother's ring!" says Pamela shocked. "How did you get it?!"

"I told you once, I'm friends with everyone in Texas. But I got your father's permission when we got to see him." he looks up at her. "Pamela Rebecca Ewing, will you re-marry me?"

She smiles at him, as a tear falls. "A real proposal? With my grandmother's ring? You already know the answer, of course I will." she leans in to kiss him as he slides the ring on her finger.

"We never got married in a real, traditional ceremony. Or in front of our families. Or even for all the right reasons. But now that we have our own family now, I want us to really have a fresh start with one another. A real wedding." he says quietly.

"John Ross, you may be a scoundrel sometimes, but you're my scoundrel. And I love you to pieces." says Pamela laying on top of him and kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. "And now I am going to show you exactly how much. You might want to chug that wine fast, darlin"

He grins at her as he begins to unzip her dress. "Blow out those candles so we don't put on a show for the ranch hands. Only I get to see you this way. Perks of being your husband."

"Whatever you wish, Mr. Ewing." she straddles John Ross, leans over to blow out the candles, before going back to kissing him. Giggling and moaning is heard in the darkness.

...

Harris is sitting in his study, puffing on a Cuban cigar when his phone rings. "This is Ryland," he answers

"Mr. Ryland, this is Felix. I recently found out from a source that you were keeping files on me and my businesses and now those files are no longer in your posession. With Joaquin out of the way, that is the last bit of proof in enemy hands. I want it back."

"Well, Felix, I can't just get it back for you. Those files are in Ewing hands. If they were going to use them, I think they would have already." replies Harris.

"I'm not one to take chances. If you don't get those files back, then I will be forced to do it myself." says Felix.

"I will see if there is a simple approach to doing it, but I suspect not." Harris says.

"That would be most disappointing. I will be in touch." says Felix, as he hangs up.

Harris continues to enjoy his cigar, thinking about what Felix is actually up to.

...

Drew and Elena pace around the room they have been held in for the past several days.

"We need to get out of here, Drew." says Elena desperately. "Felix is holding us here for a reason and I can only think of one."

"Because he is holding us for someone?" asks Drew.

"Yes, probably the Ewings. They want you in jail for the rig bombing and want me to pay for my schemes with Joaquin." replies Elena.

"When the guards outside switch shifts, that may be the time for us to make an escape. I don't know if I can get away, but I probably can give you a good shot at making a run for it." says Drew hugging Elena.

"I'm not leaving here without you, Drew. We are both going together." she says.

"On the bright side, Joaquin is dead. If they wanted to kill us, they would have already." says Drew, smiling awkwardly.

"Felix didn't kill Drew, the Ewings did. We just need to try to find a way to turn the tables on Felix. Either escape or persuade him to let us go."

"Seems unlikely to me, Ellie." answers Drew, looking glum.

...

The following morning, the Ewings are all gathered sitting on the patio eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

"So I wanted to let you all know that I asked Pamela to re-marry me," says John Ross, as he sips some orange juice. "We want to do it only for the right reasons and we want to do it here on Southfork.

Bobby, Ann, and Sue Ellen all nod and congratulate them.

"I'm so happy to finally see THIS ONE in person," says Sue Ellen chuckling.

Pamela feeds Ross is bottle, as he pulls on her hair. "I could really use your help planning things Sue Ellen and Ann. Nothing fancy. Just a small gathering of people closest to us. Some food and music afterwards. I need to find an actual dress."

"Darlin, you could wrap yourself in a white bed sheet and you would still look gorgeous." says John Ross, picking up Ross and making funny faces at him.

Pamela laughs, "I think that would be a scary sight, so a normal dress would suffice." Her cell phone rings.

"Tell me that is not work already," says John Ross giving her a look.

"I haven't officially gone back yet, I don't know who this is." she says before she answers. "Hello"

"Hello Mrs Ewing, this is Felix Menendez-Ochoa. I apologize for bothering you on a weekend. Congratulations are in order for your new son!" says Felix.

Pamela's face drops and she looks at John Ross, mouthing "Felix." He watches her intently.

"What can I do for you, Felix?" she asks.

"Well I understand your husband dealt with the Joaquin problem, for both of us, after your horrible ordeal. I want to keep up my end of the bargain and deliver Drew and Elena Ramos to you for justice, as I have them in my custody. But the terms of the deal have changed, I would like the entire cache of files you and your husband have. There is quite a bit of information on those files that could be compromising for me, so I want them back." says Felix.

Pamela is silent. "Give me a moment, please?" and she puts her phone on mute. "John Ross, can I talk to you privately please?" as she gets up to walk several feet away. He follows her, holding the baby. "What does he want?" he asks.

"He wants all of the Ryland files back. In exchange, we get Drew in jail for the rig bombing and Elena for the fraud she perpetrated on the family. I think we should give them to him. Worse case scenario, we make another copy." says Pamela, whispering earnestly.

"I don't want to give our leverage to that bastard. Let's make another copy of them all today, but agree to his terms. We can courier them over to him tomorrow." answers John Ross. Pamela nods.

She unmutes the phone. "You have a deal. Text me the address where you want the files sent and I will drop them in the mail tomorrow. Once you get them, I expect the Ramos' to be brought to the U.S. to face charge."

"Consider it done. I will be in touch once I get the documents. Nice doing business with you, Mrs. Ewing." says Felix, who then hangs up.

Pamela paces and kisses Ross. "I don't like this John Ross. It doesn't feel right." she says and he hugs her. "I know, but hopefully we can put it all behind us."

...

Christopher and Emma are at a quiet, chic Dallas restaurant having a romantic dinner.

"So, will you be my date to John Ross and Pamela's vow renewal ceremony?" asks Christopher smiling and holding her hand.

"I'm not sure I would be welcome," says Emma laughing and taking a big sip of red wine.

"No, you are. I asked John Ross and Pamela. Both said you were welcome to attend. They really want a fresh start now that their son was born and that includes moving on from both you and I, since we both have history with them." says Christopher.

"Well in that case, yes I will be your date. Just to watch your back." she answers him. "It will be fun to meet the rest of the Ewing clan, I haven't met most of them yet."

"Oh you will. They are characters. They will love you, as much as I do." says Christopher, before he stops himself.

"So...you love me?" asks Emma grinning. "You've never said that before."

Christopher blushes. "Yea, well...sometimes things come out subconsciously, when you aren't filtering yourself."

"You don't need to filter yourself with me," says Emma. "I certainly don't with you. And just so we can say we are even, I love you too. You make me very happy."

"That is mutual then," says Christopher. "We can get the check and get out of here, if you want."

"I thought you never would ask, I've been dying for some dessert," she says winking at him.

...

Ann, Sue Ellen, and Afton are all sitting around having coffee going over a few plans for the vow renewal ceremony. The food will be catered and a DJ was hired to procde some music for the guests. Less then 30 people were invited.

"I'm going with Pamela to pick out a dress later today." says Afton. "She wants something relatively simple."

"She has great taste, she will look beautiful in anything." Sue Ellen says.

"We have Gary, Lucy, Val all coming in for the ceremony. A few other family members, including Ray, said they may come. Depends on last minute flights," says Ann.

"I just hope it goes smoothly," says Afton with a hint of worry.

"It will. John Ross and Pamela are marrying for the right reasons and have a beautiful baby boy now that will forever bind them." says Sue Ellen with a smile.

...

Pamela walks into Ewing Global for the first time in months, as several employees excitedly greet her and Ross. John Ross and Sue Ellen walk up to her smiling.

"How's it feel to be back, babe?" says John Ross kissing her.

"Weird, but nice." says Pamela. "Sue Ellen, would you mind giving your grandson a tour of the office for a few minutes?"

"It will be my pleasure. I will show him where his future office will be." she picks up the baby and starts whispering to him as he sucks on a pacifier.

"I mailed the files to Felix this morning, I'm going to give him a call now and pick up some work to take home." says Pamela to John Ross as they walk to her office.

She dials Felix on speakerphone. "Felix. Pamela Ewing. I sent the files as requested to the address you gave me. You should have either received it already or will get it shortly."

"Yes, Mrs. Ewing. I have them. Going through them now, but I appreciate your speed in getting them to me. And as a gift for your new wedding ceremony, Drew and Elena Ramos will be brought to Dallas by the end of the week. Congratulations to you and your husband and nice doing business with you." the line disconnects.

"See? That was easy." says John Ross coming up and kissing Pamela. "Mama has the baby for a little while, we could have some fun in here..." he says trailing off and unbuttoning her shirt. She grabs his hand and stops him.

"John Ross, did you not pick up with what Felix said? How does he know we are having a vow renewal ceremony? We hardly told anyone!" she looks at him alarmed.

John Ross thinks "I have no idea. Who could have told him?" he asks puzzled. "Are you sure you didn't mention it previously?"

"Positive. I would not want him knowing that." Pamela says. "This worries me."

He smiles at her and gives her a hug. "Don't worry. People gossip. People pay for information. The only thing to worry about is the two of us getting enough sleep for the next few years." he kisses her. "I promise everything will be just fine, darlin."

"You always know how to make me feel better." says Pamela, starting to unbutton his shirt. "I suppose we have a few minutes, for some fun."

He lifts her up on her desk. "Now we are talking!" they begin to kiss passionately, when he pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. "Surprise!" he says.

"What is this" asks Pamela opening the envelope.

"Two tickets for our honeymoon to the Bahamas. I have a small, private island reserved for us and a few people to wait on us. There will be no disturbances, no other tourists. Just you, me, a nice large bed, a hot tub, an ocean, and relaxation." he smiles as her eyes light up. "Mama is watching Ross for us, we will only be gone for 5 days. I figured you wouldn't want to get away for more then that."

She goes back to kissing him "You are the best husband a gal could ask for. I don't think we need to pack too much, I suspect we won't be wearing much clothing."

He grins at her. "Any clothes you put on, I'm just going to rip off." He buries his face in her neck and lifts her skirt up, as she hikes his pants down.

...

Felix calls Harris Ryland later that evening.

"Mr. Ryland, I have reobtained the files that you lost. I intend to shred them and hope this ends our business relationship." says Felix, taking a swig of tequila.

"Glad you remedied the situation. You might want to consider tying up all the loose ends." says Harris cryptically. "We don't know who knows what and what they can do with that information."

"I'm already ahead of you. I don't believe Pamela or John Ross Ewing gave me their last copy. All the loose ends involved in this will be dealt with swiftly and surely, have no fear. I suspect you will benefit from that as well, seeing how it could make your life easier." says Felix chuckling.

"Damn right it does," says Harris. "Getting rid of Ramos or some Ewings permenantly always make my day. Best of luck my friend, when should I expect this to happen?"

"By the end of the week. I suggest you stay away from Southfork for awhile." as Felix laughs and hangs up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Season 3...Episode 15 (FINALE)**

Felix and two of his men enter the room where Elena and Drew are being held.

"Good morning to the two of you," says Felix. "Nice to see you both are in good health for your trip."

"What trip?" asks Elena, walking up to Felix. "Where are we going?"

"You are going to Dallas this evening. I made a deal with the Ewings and in return, you both will face justice in the United States." responds Felix.

"There must be something we can do!" says Drew. "Tell us what you want. You can't turn us over!"

"I don't want anything from you," replies Felix coldly. "I want you out of my hair and out of my country."

He walks out of the room, followed by his guards.

...

Ann is overseeing a small staff of people assembling a tent and getting things in place for the ceremony in a few hours, when Gary, Val, and Lucy arrive.

"So nice to see all of you!" says Ann hugging each one, "John Ross and Pamela will no doubt be excited to have you here!" She asks one of the staff to show them up to their rooms.

"Ann, is there anything I can do to help?" asks Afton, coming up to her.

"No thank you," says Ann smiling. "Just help Pamela get ready and calm her nerves, she seems quite anxious today."

"I know, tell me about it!" says Afton laughing. "She is already married to him, not like it is the first time. Let me know if you need help later and come on it to see Pamela when you have a minute."

"I will," says Ann, as she begins to put some flowers out on the dinner tables on the lawn.

"Excuse me?" a young man, in his mid-twenties approaches her. He has dark hair, a lean build, and stands around 6 feet tall. "Can you tell me where I can find Bobby Ewing?" asks the man.

"I'm his wife, Ann. And you are?" she asks him.

"I'm his biological son, Lucas." says the man quietly. "Nice to meet you." he shakes her hand, as Ann's mouth hangs open.

"You're his what?!" stammers Ann, after a minute.

"His biological son. Ray Krebbs raised me as his own and got an invitation to come today, but couldn't make it. I decided to come and meet my family for myself." says Lucas.

"Let me find Bobby for you, please have a seat." says Ann, as she walks quickly into the house.

...

Christopher and Bobby are in a guest room, as John Ross changes into his tux and has a drink.

"I really appreciate everything you two have done for me since JR died. We don't always see eye to eye, and probably never will, but we are family and I've learned to appreciate that." says John Ross, shaking both men's hands.

"You turned out okay, John Ross." says Bobby smiling. "Maybe marriage and fatherhood are doing you favors."

John Ross grins, "It certainly doesn't hurt." He pauses. "I'm just nervous. I want to do right by Pamela and my son, but I always find a way to screw it up. I don't want to do that this time. Not ever."

"You won't John Ross." says Christopher putting a hand on John Ross's shoulder. "You have a beautiful new baby and a wife who is crazy about you, and that doesn't come easy for Pamela. I would know. Just always keep that in mind." John Ross chuckles.

Ann bursts in. "I'm sorry to interrupt your guy time."

"Did Pamela run off?" asks John Ross jokingly.

"What? No, she is getting ready with Afton, Sue Ellen, and Ross. Bobby, we have a situation. Your son is here." she says.

"Of course I am," says Christopher laughing and pouring himself a drink, sitting next to John Ross.

"No, your OTHER son." says Ann, through gritted teeth.

Bobby stares at her a moment, as Christopher and John Ross lean in. "You mean...Lucas?" asks Bobby shocked.

Ann nods. "He is sitting outside under the guest tent. I said I would come and get you."

"Wait a second," Christopher says standing. "My brother, who I don't know hardly at all, is here?"

Ann nods again. "Yes. Outside. He is here for the ceremony."

John Ross takes a swig of whisky. "I don't recall inviting him. Tell him to get out of here. I don't want him ruining this day."

"No." says Bobby quietly. "He is a Ewing and I will go talk to him. Ann, why don't you go make sure everything is coming along. Christopher, John Ross why don't you stay here for a bit. No sense wandering around meeting Lucas before I talk to him or god forbid seeing your bride before you do at the altar." He exits the room.

...

Bobby walks outside to the tent and sees a young man sitting there. "Lucas?" he approaches cautiously.

Lucas stands and extends his hand. "You must be Bobby. Nice to meet you, at least as an adult."

Bobby shakes his hand and sits down next to him. "I never thought I would see you here as an adult. Why come today?"

"Truthfully, I have always been curious about this family and when my dad - Ray - got an invitation here, I decided to go instead of him. He was busy with work. I'm actually planning on staying here in Dallas. Get to know everyone." says Lucas, studying Bobby's face.

He smiles at him. "I would very much enjoy that. Getting to know you and having you become part of the family."

The two continue talking and laughing with one another, as John Ross and Christopher watch from a window in the house.

...

Harris is eating some dinner when his cell phone rings. He puts it on speaker. "Harris, this is Felix. I just wanted to let you know that today is the day. Everything will be over in a matter of hours."

"Outstanding, then can we discuss some of new business between the two of us? Our obstacles will be out of the way." says Harris.

"We will see." replies Felix, noncommittally.

"Alright, well I will be watching the news to see what happens. Let the games begin." laughs Harris as he hangs up.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" asks Emma, appearing from behind the corner. "What is happening today?"

"Sweetheart. Nothing for you to worry about." says Harris staring at her intently, trying to figure out if she know anything. "Why are you so dressed up?"

"Because I am going to Southfork for a vow renewal ceremony. I came by because I left alot of my good dresses in my room." she responds turning to go. "I will see you later. Please don't do anything bad."

Harris considerably pales. "Emma, you can't go to Southfork. Not today." he says, standing up to prevent her from leaving. "It is too dangerous."

Emma takes a step back. "What do you mean? What is happening?"

"Princess, I can't tell you, but if you go today, you wil be in danger. That is all I can tell you." says Harris.

"Daddy, if you do anything to harm those people, I will never speak to you again." she turns to go. "I'm going to warn them."

He lunges at her and picks her up over his shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." and he walks her downstairs to the basement. He lays her on a bed and turns to go back up the stairs. "You need to stay down here until I say so."

"Daddy!" she screams "I won't let you do this." Harris merely shakes his head and slams the door shut and locks it.

As he does so, Judith appears in the hallway, holding a pistol. "What have you done Harris?"

"Mother. I am doing what I need to do. Emma was in danger." says Harris slowly walking towards her.

"Emma is in danger from you," says Judith. "But not anymore."

Harris moves to the side as she takes a shot and misses. He knocks her and the gun to the floor. They fight over it, but Harris gets the upperhand. They both stand up, and he points the gun at her. "Mother, I have put up with you for far too long. You corrupted me as a boy and seek to continue to do so. You aren't meddling anymore." his voice breaking. Harris pulls the trigger and shoots Judith in the chest, as she falls to the ground, dead.

Harris starts pacing around the house. "Oh God. What do I do now?!"

...

Pamela is adjusting her strapless, white dress as Sue Ellen sits on the couch playing with Ross.

"You look absolutely stunning, Pamela." says Sue Ellen beaming and standing up. "I always wanted a daughter" and she hugs her. "You make my son so happy, unlike anyone I've seen before and you gave me a grandson. You're such a stabilizing influence on John Ross."

Pamela smiles "We compliment each other. He has been there for me more then anyone. And I need him, just as much as he needs me. Now we have a beautiful son together, things can only get better."

Afton knocks and comes in "Oh, Pammy! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mom" she says hugging her. "I'm starting to get nervous." she laughs awkwardly. "Standing up there with people watching is not something I am used too."

"You'll do great, sweetheart. You both are in love and we are all here today for the two of you." says Afton picking up Ross. "Doesn't your mama look pretty?" The baby stares at Pamela and pulls on Afton's hair.

"Thank you for watching him during the ceremony and when we leave for the honeymoon." says Pamela, hugging both women. She makes a few last minute adjustments to her hair and dress. "I think I am ready to go."

...

Christopher and John Ross come outside, as the ceremony is about to begin. Both approach Lucas, who is seated next to Bobby.

"Lucas, I'm Christopher." says Chris, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, as an adult."

Lucas looks at him a second and shakes his hand back. "Yes it is. I'm planning to stay for awhile and get to know everyone."

"Is that a fact?" asks John Ross raising an eyebrow at him.

"You must be my cousin, John Ross." Lucas extends his hand. "Congratulations on your big day. I look forward to meeting the lovely Mrs. Ewing."

John Ross narrows his eyes and mumbles "I bet you do" before he walks away.

"Ignore John Ross, he is suspicious of everyone" says Christopher taking his seat next to Lucas. He begins to wonder where Emma is.

The music begins to play as Pamela walks out slowly down the aisle as John Ross beams at her. One one side is Afton, Sue Ellen, Ross, and a few friends. On the other side is Bobby, Ann, Christopher, Lucas, Gary, Val, Lucy, and a few other random friends and business associated assembled.

Pamela joins John Ross on the altar and smiles at him, looking down blushing. He takes her hands, as the Reverend asks if they are ready to begin.

After going through the ceremony and both repledging their vows, Pamela and John Ross kiss passionately, as everyone in the crowd cheers. Sue Ellen is holding Ross and clapping his little hands together as she cries.

...

Felix and his men escort Elena and Drew to the airport. "The two of you will be turned over to the U.S. authorities in Dallas for your various crimes."

Elena pleads with him "Please, don't do this. Just let us go and you won't see us again."

Drew holds her back. "It's okay, Ellie. We will be okay."

"I want nothing more to do with either one of you. You both know too much about my business and me. That makes you a liability." Felix simply turns and walks away, as him men put Elena and Drew on a LearJet.

Felix goes to sit in his car, when his men get back. "We gave them each an injection. They won't feel a thing or be able to resist." says one of them. Felix nods and lights a cigarette.

He watched the plane taxi on the runway and take off. Seconds later, he watches the jet explode and light up the Nuevo Laredo sky.

The car drives off.

...

John Ross and Pamela enter the reception tent as everyone applauds them. Bobby, Sue Ellen, Ann, Christopher and Afton give each one a hug.

Lucas approaches Pamela. "I'm Lucas, Christopher's brother, I just wanted to introduce myself." he smiles at her.

Pamela gives him a perplexed look. "Nice to meet you...uh you're Chris' brother?"

John Ross wraps an arm around her waist. "Long story, darlin. I'll tell you all about it on the plane ride. But I think I would like my dance now." he says grinning and kissing her.

...

Felix receives a text message on his cell phone, on the way back to his villa. He texts Harris "It is done." and dials another number.

"Yes?" says a voice on the other line.

"I just wanted to let you know it is all done. My men tell me -" says Felix, as the voice on the other end cuts him off.

"I don't want to know all the details. Please spare me them." the line disconnects. Felix mumbles to himself before chucking his phone on the seat beside him.

The figure on the other end of the call puts down the phone and picks up a book to read, before placing it down again. He walks over to the porch overlooking a spectacular beach.

Cliff Barnes looks sadly out onto the ocean. "Forgive me, Pamela. But maybe, just maybe I can get my company back now." he says to aloud to himself, as he pours himself a drink.

"It's our company, you old fool." comes a woman's voice, entering in the villa. "The Ewings may have gotten you out of jail, but I am the one taking care of you. For the life of me, I don't know why."

"Because I am your brother." says Cliff bitterly.

"Half-brother," Katherine Wentworth reminds him. "Don't you ever forget that. It is time we take back what is rightfully ours."

She pours herself a drink and walks up to Cliff. "To the future, Clifford. To the future." They both clink their glasses.

...

John Ross and Pamela go on opposite ends of the dance floor, walking towards one another smiling, as Etta James' "At Last" comes on.

Everyone starts to applaud and cheer. Suddenly, two gun shots ring out quite loudly. Everyone turns to look. Pamela feels a warm liquid spray her face and dress, as people gasp. John Ross falls on both knees, as two red dots appear on his shirt. Pamela wipes her face and is covered in blood as she looks at John Ross in horror.

She drops to her knees and catches him, as his eyes flutter and he starts to mumble. As people on the side of the dance floor begin running towards them, a third shot rings out and catches Pamela in the back as she slumps forward on top of John Ross unconscious. He whispers "No", as she falls off of him, slightly to the side.

Pandemonium ensues as guests run for cover. The Ewing family runs towards the fallen couple, as John Ross reaches for Pamela's hand before losing consciousness.

**END OF SEASON 3!**

_I plan on writing a season 4...eventually. But I am going to take a bit of a break and try to think of some story ideas. Let me know all your thoughts, good and bad. I tried to set up a cliffhanger for multiple characters. But I wanted to have some fun with it. Let me know what you might want to see in a season 4. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
